Sailor Moon S Stars Una nueva historia
by princesasakuratsubasa
Summary: Después de tantas batallas, Serena esta sola, sin Darien ni las chicas. Pero conocera a una amiga nueva, que esa amiga descubrira que es una sailor scout. En esta historia apareceran personajes de otras historias, Una nueva aventura comienza
1. introducción

**Introducción: ¿Cómo una chica normal, se convierte en una Sailor Scout?**

**Haze diez años, se conocía la ciudad más importante que luego desapareció entre las aguas. Si, es Atlantis. La princesa de Atlantis se caso con un príncipe de un lugar lejano. Entonces de esa unión, nació la futura heredera de Atlantis, una niña, llamada… Mosany…**

**Pero la pobre niña, no pudo disfrutar de su reino, ya que al empezar las guerras, para proteger a la futura heredera, la escondieron dentro de una burbuja de cristal, donde podrá respirar aire suficiente y dormiría tranquila. Un día Atlantis fue destruido, ocultándose bajos las aguas. La burbuja de aire que protegía a la niña salia despedida por los aires, salvándose de no morir como los de su reino.**

**Durante siglos la niña estuvo vagando sobre el mar, aún en su forma bebe, ya que se había paralizado su crecimiento. **

**En 1992, de noche aterrizo en una playa, y su burbuja se rompió, estando en la arena tirada y llorando.**

**Una pareja iba abrazada caminando y diciéndose cosas bonitas. Entonces vieron al bebe, al principio se sorprendieron, pero los dos se decidieron de añadirla a la familia. Así la pequeña Mosany, vivió con una gente muy amable y perfecta para ella.**

_**Año 2008… Europa, Valencia**_

_**Hola, me llamo Mosny Minami, tengo 17 años y estoy en vacaciones, en cuanto me terminen las vacaciones ire a un nuevo instituto, allí dicen que aprenderé mucho y que será bueno para mi… pero a mi no me interesa nada de eso, voy… porque me obligan. Si fuera mayor edad hubiera dicho que no. Soy una chica con una gran carácter, no soy tímida… mm… por así decirlo, soy muy directa, jajaja ya me iréis conociendo. Y aquí… es donde empieza mi historia, ¿escúchenla eh? Si no me queréis ver enfadada… jajaja es broma, solo escuchen.**_

**¿? ¿?: ¡Mosany levántate! Mira que eres dormilona**

**Mosany media dormida: mm… déjame… que estoy de vacaciones, y una chica tan guapa como yo necesita dormir – decía una chica, con un cabello, como malva fuerte -**

**¿? ¿?: Ay Mosany siempre igual… - suspirando - /**_**Esta es mi madre, es muy buena y muy simpática, pero… a veces da miedo cuando se enfada…/ **_

**Mosany la miro: jejeje esque yo siempre sere igual – y sus ojos eran entre dorados y castaños -**

**Madre de Mosany: venga anda ve, levántate que si no recuerdas debes ir a Japón, esta misma mañana**

**Mosany: ¿¡que!? – Levantándose como un rayo – ¿¡a Japón!? ¡Acaso la escuela no es aquí!**

**Madre de Mosany: no, no es aquí, te lo íbamos a decir pero… se nos fue de la cabeza con tantas preparaciones…. – con una gota en la cabeza –**

**Mosany: ayyy – suspirando – menos quiero ir – sentándose en la cama -**

**Madre de Mosany se sentó a su lado: Mosany… se que no te quieres ir… pero es solo estos años… luego volverás de nuevo a casa… además… echare de menos a mi pequeña que ya ha crecido…. – entonces las dos se abrazaron en un tierno abrazo – solo debes esperar… ya veraz que los años pasaran rápido y volveremos a estar juntas… ¿vale? – sonriéndole –**

**Mosany: vale – sonriendo también –**

**Madre de Mosany: muy bien pues a preparar las cosas, tu avión sale a las 13:00 **

**Entre Mosany y su Madre habían hecho la maleta enseguida, llevando lo que fuera necesario. Luego de colocar todo, Mosany se decidió a dar una vuelta por su pueblo, para antes de irse, poder ver a sus amigos. Cuando se despidió volvió a su casa, su madre la esperaba afuera, con el coche ya listo. En el coche se metieron ella, la madre, su padre y su hermano y fueron directo al aeropuerto.**

**Al llegar esperaron a que el vuelo se anunciara y al anunciarse Mosany se preparo para irse**

**Padre: ya sabes Mosany… ten cuidado… haya tendrás que valértelas un poco sola… pero tendrás a los amigos que conozcas haya – abrazándola –**

**Mosany: si padre… - sonriendo –**

**Madre de Mosany: te echare mucho de menos Mosany… llámanos todos los días… y envía cartas ¿vale? – también abrazándola –**

**Mosany: si mama, escribiré todos los días**

**Hermano de Mosany: etto… te echare de menos… hermana…**

**Mosany: yo también a ti, voy a extrañar no discutir contigo – abrazándolo –**

**Hermano de Mosany: jeje y yo**

**Mosany: cuida de mi habitación ¿eh? Te la encargo a ti…**

**Hermano de Mosany: ¡si! Ya veraz que la cuidare bien**

**Mosany: así me gusta – sonriéndole, luego se dirigió para entrar ya – bueno… adiós… - les mando un beso por el aire –**

**La familia de Mosany hizo lo mismo, se despidieron asta que ella entro en el avión, luego esperaron mirando por la ventana asta que despegara el avión, al despegar todos se fueron, pero en sus corazones echarían de menos a una parte de su familia.**

**Mosany iba en el avión tranquila, mirando hacia abajo, viendo nada más agua y de vez en cuando tierra. Oía música, pero a trabes del vuelo se fue quedando dormida**

_**En un sueño de Mosany…**_

**Mosany…. Mosany…. Mosany… - se oía una voz –**

**Mosany la oyó perfecta: que…. ¿que es esa voz? – Sorprendida – ¿Quién eres?**

**No tengas miedo… me llamo… Midoriko…. – decía una mujer, que aparecía por sorpresa, asustando un poco a Mosany, la mujer, llamada Midoriko, tenía los ojos castaños, como ojos chocolates, su cabello era largísimo asta la cintura y de color azabache, en la frente llevaba un símbolo extraño. Su traje era un gran kimono, por la parte arriba llevaba una protección como de metal y luego ya llevaba como un kimono de sacerdotisa, en una funda tenía una espada –**

**Mosany: ¿Midoriko? ¿Y que… quieres de mi? – sorprendida –**

**Midoriko: quiero… mandarte una misión… proteger… esta joya… - abriendo su mano, y había una bolita pequeña de cristal, de un color rosado, la perla estaba llena de pureza –**

**Mosany más sorprendida todavía: ¿proteger esa esfera? ¿¡Como!?**

**Midoriko: no ahí tiempo para explicarte, el peligro se aproxima, y tú eres la encargada de cuidar de La Shikon No Tama**

**Mosany: Shikon… No… Tama…. – muy sorprendida, pero de repente vio que Midoriko iba desapareciendo - ¡no por favor no te vallas necesito saber!**

**Cuídala… - entonces la esfera apareció frente Mosany desapareció en un resplandor rosado. Luego de eso Mosany despertó un poco sobresaltada y recordó que estaba en el avión y miro que ya estaban llegando a Japón –**

**Mosany: parece… que fue un sueño… pero que extraño…. Bueno… ya estoy en Japón… eso es lo que importa**

**Después de unas horas, de arreglar papeles y todo ello. Fue a la suite de un hotel en la que sus padres le eligieron, para que se quedara ahí asta que fuera el día de ir al instituto, que era un instituto con cuartos, como un internado, pero… más lujoso. Pasaron unos cuantos días y a Mosany le iba bien en Japón. Un día por la noche volvía al hotel con algunas compras, pero durante el camino vio algo que le sorprendió. **

**La pobre Mosany estaba muy sorprendida, lo que veía eran… ¿Demonios? Y atacaban a la gente, entonces de repente uno vio a ella y no tubo más remedió que correr. Entonces llego a un sitio sin salida y el demonio estaba frente a ella decidido a matarla**

**Mosany: dios que hago… tengo miedo…. – con algunas lágrimas –**

**Entonces oyó una voz en su interior: te doy este broche… te protegerá… - entonces en el aire, estaba levitando un broche en forma de corazón – cogelo… será tu salvación…**

**Mosany dudo, pero lo cogió. Entonces el broche brillo con intensidad, como cuando brillo la Shikon No Tama, luego dejo de brillar: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

**Voz: pues… gracias al broche… ya tienes tus poderes… di esto… "Poder cósmico lunar, transformación" **

**Mosany: E… Esta bien – levanto el broche hacia el cielo - ¡¡Poder cósmico lunar, Transformación!!**

**Entonces de repente un corazón la rodeo y empezó a dar vueltas rápida sobre el. Primero le apareció un tipo de bañador, con lazo rojo donde enzima tenía su broche. Luego le aparecieron unos guantes largos blancos en cada lado, con una parte roja al final. Levanto la pierna derecha hacia arriba y le aparecieron unas botas rojas en las dos piernas. Casi ya terminado el corazón se hizo más pequeño, rodeándola más y se convirtió en una falda azul. Ya luego finalmente en la frente le apareció como un tipo de tiara dorada, esa tiara era para que nadie la reconociese en esa forma.**

**Mosany: p… p… pero que… - mirándose toda - esto es sorprendente – pero de repente el demonio la iba atacar pero lo esquivo a tiempo – ¡ah! ¡Pero que hago en esta forma!**

**Voz: toma esta arma… te servirá para defenderte – entonces un cetro, apareció levitando, con un corazón en la parte arriba, como el broche –**

**Mosany lo cogió: ¿y que hago con el?**

**Voz: di… "Espiral lunar del corazón, ataca"**

**Mosany: si… - esquivo de nuevo al demonio, y luego se preparo – vamos haya… ¡¡Espiral lunar del corazón, ataca!!**

**Entonces un gran corazón se estampo frente al demonio, matándolo y destruyéndolo enseguida. Mosany se quedo muy sorprendida, no sabía que al llegar a Japón le esperaría esto**

**Voz: desde ahora… eres… una Sailor Scout…. ****Sailor… Soon…**

**Mosany: ¿****yo****… una… Sailor… Scout? ¿Sailor soon?**

**Así pasaron los meses, ****después de esa gran sorpresa. Mosany supo más, descubrió que podía transformase de otra manera con solo decir "Metamorfosis Lunar" que era una copa, la copa del santo grial, que con eso su falda tenia varios colores, aunque era blanca y había un lazo enorme por detrás de la falda. Luego el ataque era "Arcoiris del corazón, ataca" era igual, pero mucho más poderoso. A lo largo de esos dos meses (Julio y Agosto) ya sabía dominar sus poderes bien, aunque solía fallar. Descubrió también que había mucho más Sailors en Japón, investigo sobre la Sailor que era más fuerte y descubrió que era "Sailor Moon". Entonces pensó, que la buscaría como diera lugar y le pediría ayuda para la misión que le había mandado Midoriko**

_**15 de septiembre del 2008**_

**Mosany: **_**bien… ha pasado dos meses ya… aún no me puedo creer lo que ha pasado… pero bueno será mejor dejar de pensar… ya estoy en mi nuevo instituto… bueno… más bien… universidad, espero conocer mucho amigos eso es lo más importante…. Y también… lo más importante… es encontrar a Sailor Moon… me pregunto donde estará…. Y cual será su identidad **_**– Dijo pensando y mirando hacia la nueva universidad en la que estaría, pero esta universidad le traerá muchas sorpresas, aquí empieza la aventura de un largo comienzo –**


	2. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1 - Nuevos enemigos

**Capitulo 1 - Nuevos enemigos... y... ¿¡Nueva Sailor Scout?!**

"_**Después de esa batalla en que pasamos tantas complicaciones, tanto sufrimiento, tanta angustia… pensé que ya nada nos haría pasar por eso…. Pero por desgracia me equivoque… el sufrimiento… tan solo… empezaba aparecer……..…. No se ni como explicar…. Todo lo que paso… pero…a lo largo de la historia os iréis enterando… ……la historia vuelve a empezar… pero distinta que otras veces…………la verdadera batalla… tan solo acaba de comenzar………."**_

**Era 15 de septiembre, Tokio estaba tranquilo desde hace 3 años. No había ningún problema de ataques de demonios, eso había llegado a la tranquilidad de la ciudad y a la vez, que no se había vuelto a ver las sailors luchadoras, las sailor Scout. En una parte de la ciudad, se podía ver a una muchacha. Esa muchacha aparentaba tener 18 ó 19 años. Tenía un pelo largísimo de color rubio llamativo, más que rubio, dorado, pero lo tenía recogido en dos coletas. Sus ojos eran azulados como el mar… pero… sin brillo en ellos… tan solo mostraban tristeza y soledad. Su traje no era el uniforme, ella llevaba una camisa de color rojo que se le veía por dentro de la chaqueta, que era azul marino suave, llevaba una falda larga y blanca. Entro en la universidad y se fijaba en todos los alumnos que pasaban a su alrededor y también se iba fijando como era parte del sitio por dentro. Ella llego hacia donde estaba la recepcionista.**

**¿? ¿?: Hola perdone…. Esque soy nueva ahora aquí… y… bueno…. Quisiera la llave de mi cuarto…. – mientras que ella preguntaba con timidez –**

**Recepcionista: Claro… - sonriéndole - aunque me tienes que decir tu nombre… así sabré que llave es la tuya **

**¿? ¿?: Si… Me llamo…. Serena Stukino… **

**Recepcionista: Ok… espera un momento que busco tu nombre en el ordenador – sonriéndole y viendo que Serena asentía, entonces la mujer lo encontró – ya esta, tu número de habitación es el 10, aquí tienes las llaves – dándoselas – también aquí tienes el mapa de la escuela para poder guiarte, que muestra donde esta las clases a las que debes ir, también aquí tienes el horario de tus clases, tu uniforme y los libros que necesitas… - dándole todo – espero que te agrade la universidad Serena Stukino – sonriendo –**

**Serena: si seguro que si – sonriendo – bueno pues muchas gracias y asta luego – mientras que se despedía con la mano –**

**Serena llego hasta un edificio que era donde estarían los cuartos. Cuando entro en el edificio se asusto al ver tantas escalera, pero por fortuna se alivió al ver un ascensor. Espero un poco hasta que el ascensor paro y se abrieran las puertas, ella entro con todas las cargas que tenia y pulso el botón del número que tenia que ir. Luego al llegar, al parar y al abrirse el ascensor, Serena salió, camino un poco y entonces vio el número 10 y se alivió de encontrarlo, dejo las cosas a un lado, saco la llave y abrió la puerta. Luego entro y cerró la puerta con la pierna. Dejo las cosas en el suelo y encendió la luz y se quedo sorprendida al ver la habitación. No era una habitación normal y corriente, parecía una Suite. Miro que había varias habitaciones y las visito todas, luego fue al salón y era como el de su casa, en el salón había un sofá grande y cómodo de color violeta, delante del sofá había una televisión de pantalla plana pegada a la pared y en medió de entre el sofá y la televisión había una pequeñita mesa de cristal. Luego vio que al lado del salón había una pequeña cocina si quería ella hacerse algo ahí y no tener que bajar al comedor. Serena se quedo muy sorprendida, no se esperaba tanto.**

**Serena: ayy… esta habitación es muy grande para mi sola… - suspirando –**

**Entonces se oyó una extraña voz: ¿Cómo que sola? Me tienes a mi Serena – decía una gata de color negro y con una media luna en su frente –**

**Serena: ahh Luna… me olvidaba de ti… - con una gota en la cabeza –**

**Luna: ayy que cabeza tuya – sonriendo – mm… esta muy bien la habitación creo que me adaptare perfectamente – sonriendo –**

**Serena: ayy Luna… mira que te encanta comodidad – riéndose un poco, al menos Luna siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír – **

**Luna: ¿yo? Dirás tú – sonriendo divertidamente –**

**Serena: jeje bueno voy a ordenar todo… **

**Así, Serena comenzó a ordenar las cosas, trajo su mochila a su habitación, que había elegido esa, ya que le pareció bonita. La habitación era de color rosa suave, con algunos dibujitos bonitos, curiosamente, esos dibujitos eran unos conejitos adorables, tenía una gran cama cómoda, un escritorio. En el escritorio tenia un ordenador portátil y al lado una lámpara. Luego tenía un armario. Abrió su mochila y allí tenía toda su ropa, que la fue poniendo poco a poco. Al terminar cogió los libros que le habían dado y los coloco en los cajones del escritorio. Cogió el uniforme que le dieron y se lo puso. La camisa del uniforme era blanca y de manga larga (tenia otra camisa de manga corta para cuando hiciese calor) en el centro de la camisa tenia un lazo azul, donde puso ahí el broche que siempre ella tenia, luego su falda era más corta. Se miro en el espejo.**

**Serena: mm esta bien el uniforme… aunque la falda es pequeña – mirándose en el espejo de arriba a abajo -**

**Luna: es normal Serena… ya estas en la universidad… y la ropa va cambiando…**

**Serena: lo se – mientras que suspiraba, luego se acostó en la cama – mmm ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? – decía aburrida –**

**Luna: bueno puedes ver toda la universidad….**

**Serena: esque no tengo ganas… - luego se levanto y fue al salón, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión –**

**Luna fue detrás de ella y se sentó a su lado**

**Por la tele no se daba nada en especial, a lo que le hacia a Serena aburrirse más. Entonces poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, estaba muy cansada. Luna solo la miro, apago la tele pulsando el mando con sus patas pequeñas, saco una manta de no se donde, la arrastro con la boca y luego se lo puso a Serena enzima con dificultad, pero la logro tapar. Luego se bajo al suelo y la miro.**

**Luna: descansa Serena… lo necesitas por todo lo que ha pasado… no estarás sola… yo siempre estaré a tu lado cuidándote y que no te pase nada… - seria por un momento, luego subió al sillón, se acostó a su lado y ella también se durmió –**

_**Mientras que en otro sitió desconocido….**_

**Era un sitió extraño… difícil de describir…. se comenzó a ver como 10 figuras de personas y se oyó una extraña voz**

**¿? ¿?: … ha llegado la hora de que contaminemos este mundo… ustedes 10 lo harán uno por uno… no quiero fallos….**

**Las 10 personas: si mi señor… - mientras que se arrodillaban –**

**¿? ¿?: Esmeralda… tú serás el primero en actuar… encárgate de llenar de oscuridad la tierra… **

**Esmeralda: si mi señor… - con una sonrisa malvada desapareciendo –**

**¿? ¿?: Jajajaja este mundo será mió… y nadie me lo impedirá… - riendo malvadamente –**

**Después de eso, hubo un gran silenció, pero luego los 9 que estaban ahí y la voz extraña reían juntos… la maldad había vuelto a la tierra…**

_**Mientras con Serena**_

**Ya eran como las 19:00 horas, Serena seguía dormida sobre el sillón, ya llevaba durmiendo 8 horas. Pero claro todo el mundo sabe como es Serena, lo que más le encanta es dormir. De repente una extraña chica entro por la puerta, miraba con atención el cuarto, quedándose asombrada como se quedo Serena. Dejo las maletas a un lado y empezó a ver todas las partes del cuarto, asta que llego al salón y vio a Serena durmiendo, se puso delante de Serena viéndola dormir. Entonces Serena comenzó abrir los ojos un poco y luego los abrió completos, se quedo viendo a esa chica que la miraba y….**

**Serena: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! – gritando a todo pulmón –**

**Chicas: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! – Gritando también y cayendo sentada en el suelo – ay… **

**Serena: Q...Q... ¡¿Quien eres?! – mientras que aun seguía mirando a esa chica, y ahora se daba cuenta de cómo era esa chica. La chica tenía el cabello violeta fuerte, suelto y muy largo. Sus ojos eran dorados y marrones a la vez. La chica de ropa tenía una falda cortita de color rojo, una camisa blanca ajustada y enzima una chaqueta roja –**

**Chica: me llamo Mosany… jejeje lo siento por asustarte…. Emm… etto… - levantándose y mirándola con una gota en la cabeza -**

**Serena: yo me llamo Serena… - con una gota en la cabeza – encantada Mosany… - sonriéndole –**

**Mosany: igualmente Serena – sonriendo también – jejeje parece que seremos compañeras de cuarto, ¡Que guay! – sonriendo –**

**Serena: si eso veo, jeje aunque aun queda más habitaciones **

**Mosany: si cierto, ya he visto el cuarto… y mira – moviendo las manos como de exageración y de sorpresa – esto ni siquiera parece un cuarto, parece más una Suite jajajaja – riéndose –**

**Serena: jajajaja si es verdad, ¿pero esta guapo no crees? **

**Mosany: jajaja si**

**Luna despertó: mmm… que son tantos ruidos… - mientras que abría los ojos y veía que Mosany se le quedaba mirando – oh oh… **

**Serena: ay no… - un poco asustada –**

**Mosany: ese… ese… ese… gato… gato… ¡¡habla!!**

**Serena: ehh jejeje te lo habrá parecido a ti… este gato no ha hablado, yo no he oído nada… - con una gota en la cabeza y nerviosa –**

**Mosany: si que lo oistes ¬¬… pero… me parece ¡guay!**

**Luna: pero por favor… no se lo digas a nadie… - preocupada que lo dijera –**

**Mosany: tranquila no lo diré – guiñando el ojo –**

**Serena: bueno… ¿que tal si te ayudo a ordenar? – guiñando el ojo –**

**Mosany: bueno – sonriendo –**

**Después de 15 ó 30 minutos terminaron de ordenar. Serena miro la hora y veía que eran ya las 19:30**

**Serena: mm… aun es temprano para comer… que tal si… ¿salimos a dar a una vuelta?**

**Mosany: por mi bien – sonriendo –**

**Serena: pues vamos – sonriendo, fue a su habitación y cogió una chaqueta, luego salió y vio que ya Mosany la esperaba en la puerta – ya estoy**

**Luna: esperen chicas voy con vosotras, no me dejen aquí tirada – mientras iba hacia Serena y se ponía en su hombro –**

**Mosany: pues ya estamos ¡vamos! – Mientras que cerraba la puerta y se iba ya caminando junto con Serena y Luna en el hombro de Serena –**

**Llevaban un buen rato caminando, iban mirando cuales serian sus clases, a cuales tendrían que ir mañana a primera hora. Luego fueron al patio y veían que era muy grande. En el patio había cafetería, partes donde habían juegos de consolas, como las maquinas, Luego estaba el campo de fútbol, el campo de baloncesto, el campo de tenis, luego habían dos piscinas, una estaba dentro de un edificio que era para actividad y la otra piscina estaba afuera en una colina para tomarse ahí el tiempo que quisiera. Luego vieron donde estaba el tipo Restaurante/Comedor, un edificó que era para hacer teatro, en otro edificio estaba una gran biblioteca y muchas más cosas en la universidad. Serena y Mosany después de esa grande caminata fueron a la cafetería, se sentaron unas mesas y esperaron a que viniera el camarero.**

**Camarero: hola ¿Qué os puedo servir?**

**Mosany: yo quiero una Coca Cola bien fresquita – sonriendo –**

**Serena: yo pido lo mismo y… si puede agua para el gato… - con una gota en la cabeza y sonriendo –**

**Camarero: claro que si, bueno enseguida vendré – guiñando el ojo y yéndose –**

**Mosany: Oye, oye Serena… ¿vistes lo guapo que era ese camarero? – con corazones en los ojos -**

**Serena: jajaja si lo vi**

**Mosany: ahhh que guapo es… - viéndolo que se acercaba –**

**Camarero: bueno aquí tienen, una Coca Cola para ti, Otra Coca Cola para ti y agua para el gato – guiñando el ojo – que aproveche – mientras que se iba –**

**Mosany: ayy ves tantos guiños seguro que nos intenta coquetear – sonriendo divertidamente y haciéndose ilusiones -**

**Serena: ¿tú crees? – Mientras que bebía un poco de su Coca Cola –**

**Mosany: claro, yo siempre tengo razon u.u – sonriendo y mirando desde lejos al camarero –**

**Luna mientras iba bebiendo el agua y luego las miro: pero ya saben nada de ligar primero deberéis pasar los estudios… - con los ojos cerrados, como dándoles una reñida -**

**Mosany: Luna… ya tu diciendo eso se que lo dirás siempre – con una gota en la cabeza -**

**Serena: si… lo dirá siempre… - con una gota en la cabeza –**

**Luna: solo es por vuestro bien… - con los ojos cerrados aun -**

**Serena de repente sintió algo y miro a Luna, Luna también miro a Serena, y las dos asintieron con la cabeza**

**Mosany bebía su Coca Cola y pensaba en ese camarero tan guapo y sexy**

**Serena: etto… Mosany nosotras nos tenemos que ir… vendré luego – con una gota en la cabeza, levantándose de la silla -**

**Mosany: ehh pero… - ella sintió algo y se levanto – jajaja si yo también me tengo que ir ¡nos vemos en el cuarto! – Mientras que se iba corriendo –**

**Luna: mm que extraño… pero bueno da igual… ¡Vamos Serena!**

**Serena: ¡si! – Pero antes fue asta el camarero y le dio el dinero – aquí tiene gracias por las bebidas – sonriendo y luego yéndose corriendo –**

**Luna y Serena corrían, fueron hacia donde estaba la pista de fútbol y vieron que una persona extraña estaba absorbiendo energía de las personas que estaban ahí**

**Serena: maldición… han vuelto aparecer los demonios… - preocupada –**

**Luna: ¡Rápido Serena! ¡Transfórmate!**

**Serena: ¡si! – Saco un broche de su bolsillo, el broche tenia forma de corazón, era dorada y a los lados del broche había como unas extrañas alas pequeñas – ¡¡Eternal Sailor Moon!! ¡¡Transformación!! – primero apareció una media luna dorada en la frente de Serena, de su espalda salieron dos alas blancas grandes, abriéndose las dos a la vez, ya tenia puesto la parte de traje que era como un bañador blanco, la manga de la camisa era rosa por cada lado, primero apareció un guante largo de color blanco en el brazo derecho y luego apareció también en el brazo izquierdo. Y finalmente le aparecieron una falda pequeña de color amarilla y por partes de color rojo, también aparecieron unas botas blancas largas y las alas grandes terminaron siendo como unas medianas pero perfectas -**

_**Mientras con la persona esa**_

**La persona esa extraña estaba absorbiendo energía de las personas con una sonrisa malvada**

**¿? ¿?: Jajajaja quitarles las energías a los humanos es fácil, esto estará acabado pronto – riéndose malvadamente –**

**¿? ¿?: ¡Quieto ahí! – Viéndose de repente una sombra en forma de una chica con dos coletas largas -**

**¿? ¿?: ¿¡Quien eres?! – un poco enfadado que le molestasen –**

**¿? ¿?: No puedo soportar que les hagas estas cosas a unas personas inocentes, por eso ¡yo acabare contigo! – viéndosela ya, y señalándole con el dedo -**

**¿? ¿?: Jajaja ¿acabar? ¿Y quien eres para decir eso? – mirando a esa chica de las dos coletas rubias -**

**¿? ¿?: Me alegro que me lo preguntes… ¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon! ¡¡Y sailor moon te castigaré en el nombre de la luna!! – con una mano en la cabeza y en la otra en su cintura -**

**¿? ¿?: ¿Sailor Moon? Valla… he oído hablar de ti… dicen que derrotases a Sailor Galaxia tu sola – sonriendo malvadamente, de repente desapareció y apareció delante de ella coguiendole de la mano – yo me llamo Ergon… - dándole un beso en la mano –**

**Sailor Moon se sonrojo: si… fui yo quien derroto a Galaxia… pero no lo hice sola… mis amigas estaban conmigo…. – estando alerta a cualquier cosa -**

**Ergon: ¿Las otras Sailor? Mm.. Ahora que me doy cuenta... Solo estas tu... ¿te dejaron… sola? – sonriendo malvadamente –**

**Sailor Moon de repente se entristeció, al recordar que ya nadie estaba con ella y miro hacia abajo, bajando la guardia completamente**

**Ergon sonrió malvadamente, y al ella bajar la guardia de repente la puso contra la pared y la tenia apretada con su cuerpo y con la mano derecha le tenía cogido el mentón: no deberías bajar la guardia… - con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios -**

**Sailor Moon: ¡ah! ¡Suéltame! – Intentando soltarse - ¡suéltame! Suelte… - pero no termino por que… ¡la beso! Sailor Moon solo se quedo mirando sorprendida y no sabiendo que hacer en esa situación tan difícil –**

**De repente se oyó algo: ¡¡Espiral Lunar del corazón!! ¡¡Ataca!! **

**Entonces un ataque de corazón fue asta Ergon por la espalda, dándole haciendo que soltara a Sailor Moon**

**Ergon: ahhh ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – enfadado –**

**¿? ¿?: Yo soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por la paz y el amor ¡Soy Sailor Sons! ¡Soy la sailor de la luz y de la oscuridad!**

**Ergon: bueno tan solo sois dos… así que no resultaréis problema – con una sonrisa malvada mirando a las dos -**

**Sailor Sons: eso lo veremos – luego miro a Sailor Moon – ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Atácale ahora!**

**Sailor Moon: ¿eh? ¡Si! – aún impresionada pero hizo aparecer su cetro – ¡¡por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!! – lanzando el ataque, aunque alguien apareció y destruyo el ataque con una mano. Era un hombre, con un pelo largo plateado y ojos dorados – p… ¿pero que?**

**Ergon: Señor…. – mientras que se arrodillaba – Gracias por salvarme…. **

**Sailor Sons: ¿¡Quien eres tú!?**

**¿? ¿?: Me llamo….Esmeralda…– con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Sailor Sons susurro: uh… es guapo… - sonrojada un poco -**

**Esmeralda: bueno ya no os molestare… pero nos veremos para la próxima… vamonos Ergon… - fríamente y desapareciendo –**

**Ergon: si… - desapareciendo el también –**

**Sailor Moon: Perdona… ¿Quién eres?**

**Sailor Sons: soy Sailor Sons… y bueno se que tu eres Sailor Moon… - de repente su broche brillo y se destransformo y era… ¡¡Mosany!! – jo siempre se me va la trasformación, debo controlarla más… - con una gota en la cabeza - **

**Sailor Moon: ¡¡Mosany??**


	3. capitulo 2

Holaa

**Holaa**

**Jejeje me alegro que os haya gustado. Aquí vengo con otro capitulo. Los estoy poniendo rápido ya que yo lo tengo escrito :D. La historia va por la pág 34 y aún quedan muchos más. Jejeje y tranquilas Irán apareciendo cada sailor y también Darien. Esta historia la saque de una historia que estamos haciendo una amiga y yo en el msn y bueno a mi se me ocurrió hacer esto. Escribirla y exponerla. En esta historia se mezclaran personajes de otras series, algunos tendrán los poderes de las otras series, ejemplo, como los de Inuyasha, ellos tendrán los poderes que tienen. Y otro por cierto (ya termino y os dejo con la historia XD) los personajes que aparecieron en el capitulo anterior son:**

**Mosany: Mosany es el personaje, de la serie de Moonlight Lady (Suzuna) creo que es**

**Ergon: no lo dije en la historia, pero Ergon tiene el pelo negro y sus ojos son verdes, es un personaje que encontré en una foto de google, y el nombre es inventado claro**

**Esmeralda: es el personaje de Fruit Básquet, el que se convierte en serpiente, creo...**

**Bueno es todo. Cuando vallan apareciendo personajes nuevos, os diré de que serie son . Bueno no os entretengo más, disfruten de la continuación! o**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**¿? ¿?: Yo soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por la paz y el amor ¡Soy Sailor Sons! ¡Soy la sailor de la luz y de la oscuridad!**

**¿? ¿?: Me llamo….Esmeralda…– con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Sailor Moon: Perdona… ¿Quién eres?**

**Sailor Sons: soy Sailor Sons… y bueno se que tu eres Sailor Moon… necesito que… ¿mmm? - de repente noto que su broche brillo y se destransformo y era… ¡¡Mosany!! – jo siempre se me va la trasformación, debo controlarla más… - con una gota en la cabeza - **

**Sailor Moon: ¡¿Mosany?!**

**--**

**Capitulo 2: Un día… Muy ajetreado **

**Mosany: ¡¡eyyy!! ¡¿Como sabes mi nombre?! ¡Te conozco por todos hablar de ti, pero no sabia que también eras adivina! – con sorpresa y nerviosa -**

**Sailor Moon: por que yo soy… - se destransformo entonces – yo soy Serena…. – riéndose un poco por los nervios de Mosany -**

**Mosany: ¡¿queee?! ¿¡Serena!? – con los ojos sin parpadear de la sorpresa -**

**Serena: si la mismita – sonriendo – oye Mosany… ¿Cómo esque eres una Sailor Scout?**

**Mosany: bueno…. Hace 3 meses una tal Midoriko me dijo que debía proteger una joya llamada "Shikon No Tama" y me convertí entonces en una sailor Scout**

**Serena: ¿ah si? Y ahora que me fijo… tu broche es como lo tenía yo…**

**Mosany: aja y te iré contando más – mientras que ellas caminaban Mosany le explicaba –**

**Así las dos, unida ahora Luna, escuchando atentamente lo que decía Mosany, de cómo se había encontrado con esa Midoriko, como un demonio la había atacado. Respondió que del broche no sabia, ya que le apareció de repente. Esto dejaba tanto a Serena como a Luna sorprendidas. Hasta que llegaron a la habitación y Mosany abrió la puerta y justo termino de contar**

**Mosany: y eso es todo**

**Serena: ohhhh, pues que alegría que haya más Sailor Scout, ya tengo compañía – sonriendo –**

**Mosany: ¿Compañía? ¿Había más Sailor Scout?**

**Serena: ¡claro! Estaba Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus. Son mis amigas **

**Mosany: ya veo… y ¿donde están?**

**Serena: bueno… nosotras al ver que ya no había más demonios. Pues cada uno nos fuimos separando, yendo a otras escuelas y poco a poco… cada una se fue de Japón, a intentar hacer su carrera… - suspirando –**

**Mosany vio tristeza en los ojos de Serena: jejeje seguro que aparecerán, además yo estoy ahora contigo Serena, somos amigas… ¿no es asi? – sonriendo –**

**Serena: si… - sonriéndole -**

**Luna: por cierto chicas ¿no bajan al comedor a comer?**

**Mosany: no mejor no, teniendo nuestra propia cocina ¿esta bien no? – sonriendo divertidamente –**

**Serena: jejeje si… lo malo esque yo no se cocinar muy bien… - con una gota en la cabeza –**

**Mosany: ah bueno, yo te enseño, vamos a la cocina anda – sonriendo y cerrando la puerta –**

**Después Serena y Mosany fueron a la cocina. Mosany sacó un par de cosas, como sartén y la máquina que hace el arroz. Serena ponía el arroz en la maquina y Mosany pelaba las papas, luego de pelar las papas las ponía al fuego mientras que Serena cortaba unas pequeñas salchichas. Mosany sacó las papas fritas ya echas y las puso en cada plato, luego Serena había terminado de hacer las salchichas y las ponía también en los dos platos. Serena entonces se llevo a la mesa los platos mientras que Mosany miraba la máquina que hacia el arroz y veía que ya estaba listo, lo desenchufaba y lo colaba en un plato y lo llevaba también a la mesa.**

**Serena y Mosany: ¡¡terminamos!! – sonriendo las dos alegremente –**

**Luna: muy bien chicas… tiene una pinta excelente…**

**Serena: jeje toma tu parte Luna – sonriendo, mientras que cogía un plato pequeños de esos para las tasas y le ponía ahí comida, luego se sentaba en la silla – a comer **

**Mosany: aja – sonriendo también y sentándose –**

**Serena, Mosany y Luna: ¡Que aproveche! **

**Así las tres comenzaron a comer animadamente, hablaban de cosas, de sus vidas, pero de todas maneras hablaban de todo un poco. Después de un rato las dos terminaron de cenar, cogieron los platos y los lavaron entre ellas, luego al terminar recogieron la mesa y finalmente terminaron. Ya eran las 22:00**

**Serena: bueno creo que será mejor de irnos a la cama**

**Mosany: si tienes mucha razón, pero antes debemos bañarnos**

**Serena: jeje si es verdad, báñate tu primera – sonriendo –**

**Mosany: ¡vale! – sonriendo metiéndose en el baño –**

**Paso como 30 minutos y Mosany salió del baño con un camisón azul y como siempre con su pelo suelto**

**Mosany: yo ya estoy – entrando en la habitación de ella –**

**Serena: ok, pues me toca – metiéndose ahora ella en el baño –**

**Con Serena paso lo mismo con Mosany, pasaron 30 minutos y luego salió del baño, y ella tenia su pelo amarrillo casi dorado suelto, luego Serena fue un momento a la habitación de Mosany**

**Serena: bueno solo venia a decirte buenas noches Mosany – sonriendo – mañana ya nos veremos para ir a clase – sonriendo –**

**Mosany: vale, buenas noches Serena – sonriendo –**

**Serena: buenas noches – sonriendo también y apunto de irse –**

**Mosany: espera Serena… solo quería decirte… que me alegro de haberte conocido, creo que seremos muy amigas……- sonriéndole -**

**Serena la miro: yo también… Mosany… - sonriendo y luego saliendo –**

**Serena luego se fue a su habitación, se miro un momento en el espejo, cogió el reloj y lo puso para la alarma. Después de eso, se acostó en su cama, apago la luz y por un momento pensaba en cosas, como que otra vez había aparecido un nuevo enemigo, en el aquel beso, en sus amigas… en él…. Y finalmente se quedo dormida**

_**A las mañana siguiente….**_

**El despertador comenzó a sonar, Serena media dormida movía su mano dándole a todas las cosas menos al despertador, pero por fin logro apagarlo y se tapo mucho más. Luna se despertó y se estiró. Luego miro el reloj y después a Serena. Suspiro ya que siempre era la misma historia de que Serena no se levantara.**

**Luna: Serena… Serena… Serena… despierta vamos… **

**Serena: 5 minutos más mamá – dormida –**

**A Luna le salió una marca de enfado en la cabeza, cogió aire y grito: ¡¡despierta ya!! ¡¡Que ya eres una mujer!!**

**Serena dio un salto del susto: ayy Luna… no des esos sustos… - haciendo pucheros –**

**Luna: uy aun te queda por madurar – con esa marca de enfado en la cabeza – anda vístete o llegaras t-a-r-d-e **

**Serena: ¡¡ah!! ¿¡Que hora es!? – Miro la hora y se asusto - ¡¡uahh llegare tarde!! - entrando en el baño a toda carrera y luego salió con el uniforme y peinada perfectamente con sus dos coletas – **

**Luna: al menos en prepararte eres rápida… - con una Gota en la cabeza – mm… me pregunto si Mosany estará ya preparada…**

**Serena salió de su habitación: ¡Mosany! ¿Estas preparada ya?**

**Mosany desde su habitación: ¡si! – Después de responder salió – jeje primer día de clases – sonriendo –**

**Serena: jeje si, ¿que nos toca a primera?**

**Mosany: pues… - miro su horario – nos toca Historia…**

**Serena: ¿¡que Historia!? Jo a primera hora… - llorando como hace ella –**

**Mosany: a mi también… - llorando igual –**

**Luna: como dos gotas de aguas… - con una gota en la cabeza – bueno chicas si no os dais prisa llegareis tarde**

**Serena y Mosany: ¡anda es verdad! ¡Adiós Luna! – mientras que las dos salían por la puerta pero antes cerraban –**

**Luna: ufff… creo que ahora no solo tendré con Serena – suspirando –**

**Mientras tanto Serena y Mosany iban a toda carrera, corriendo por las escaleras con mucha prisa como unas locas. Luego salieron del edificio de los cuartos y mientras corrían una de las dos miraban el reloj. Hasta que llegaron al edificio de las clases, entraron corriendo y se pararon a subir las escaleras cansadísimas**

**Serena: bufff estoy agotada… - sin fuerzas subiendo las escaleras –**

**Mosany: yo también… - también sin fuerzas subiendo las escaleras –**

**Serena: un escalón más y llegamos – subió el escalón y habían llegado a la planta que tenían que ir –**

**Mosany: ¡por fin! – caminando contenta y luego se quedo mirando un sitió –**

**Serena: oye ¿Qué pasa? – viendo que miraba a hacia un sitió –**

**Mosany: ¡somos tontas!**

**Serena: ¿Por qué? – sorprendida –**

**Mosany: ¡por que había ascensor loca! **

**Serena: ¡¡QUE!! ¡Y hemos tenido que subir por esas escaleras! ¡Para la otra ya lo sabemos!**

**Mosany: ¡Eso! ¡Eso!**

**Mientras hablaban quejándose y también entre risas después, llegaron a la clase, entraron y se colocaron en los puestos libres**

**Mosany: jeje parece que la profesora o el profesor no ha venido aun**

**Serena: jeje si, haber si tenemos hora libre**

**Mosany: si tía, hora libre el primer día mola**

**Serena: pues hagámonos ilusiones**

**Un chico de la clase: creo que chicas que no va a haber ilusiones, ya el profesor viene – con una sonrisa divertida y sentadose cerca –**

**Serena y Mosany: jooo**

**Un alumno: ¡de pie! – todos se pusieron de pié y entro el profesor - saluden – todos saludaron – siéntense – todos después se sentaron –**

**El profesor tenía una gran caballera plateada, por lo menos hasta la espalda, sus ojos eran dorados, era algo musculoso, pero se veía en sus ojos, que era frío y muy serio. Toda la clase con el se quedaban en silencio.**

**¿? ¿?: Bueno…. Antes de empezar la clase, os presentare a vuestras dos nuevas alumnas, ellas son Mosany y Serena – mirándolas – espero que entendáis esta materia y además que yo me llamo Sesshomaru – luego miro a los demás - bien… pasare lista…. – comenzó a nombrar nombres – Mosany**

**Mosany: ¡aquiiii! – sonriendo –**

**Sesshomaru: Serena**

**Serena: ¡aquí! – sonriendo también –**

**Sesshomaru nombro a mas y le toco al último: Inuyasha…. – fríamente –**

**Inuyasha: aquuii… ¬¬ buaa que sueño estar aquí… u.u – acostado sobre la silla, Inuyasha era como Sesshomaru, con una gran cabellera plateada y sus ojos eran dorados –**

**Sesshomaru: ¿podrías comportarte alguna vez bien?**

**Inuyasha: para que…."hermanito" – sarcástico – todas las clases son aburridas u.u**

**Sesshomaru suspiro: bueno comencemos con la clase**

**Sesshomaru comenzó a explicar cosas, Inuyasha estaba acostado como antes en la silla con los ojos cerrados durmiendo, Mosany lo escuchaba atentamente mirándolo, Serena estaba en la luna pensativa, miraba algunas veces, pero no escuchaba. Sesshomaru seguía explicando ahí. Asta que paso la hora y sonó la sirena**

**Inuyasha se despertó al instante y se levanto: ¡por fin! Ya era hora u.u – saliendo de la clase –**

**Serena y Mosany: valla con este chico… - con una gota en la cabeza las dos –**

**Sesshomaru: ¿habéis entendido algo chicas?**

**Mosany: si, me intereso mucho el tema – sonriendo –**

**Sesshomaru: me alegro **

**Mosany y Sesshomaru, se miraban, pero Sesshomaru la miraba con un brillo en los ojos**

**Serena en la puerta: Mosany debemos irnos a gimnasia**

**Mosany: ¿eh? – Reaccionando – ¡ah si! ¡Bueno profe hasta luego!**

**Sesshomaru nos vio irnos, luego recogió sus cosas y se fue**

**Mosany y Serena, caminaban hacia el edificio de deportes, hablaban de la clase que habían tenido ahora. Mosany le contaba a Serena, que había estado muy interesante, Serena decía que no se había enterado de nada por que estaba estado como dormida, e Inuyasha que se había unido al grupo el decía que no se había enterado de nada y ni le importaba, a eso las dos le habían mirado con una gota en la cabeza. Finalmente los 3 llegaron al edificio de gimnasia**

**Serena: ays… ahora gimnasia x.x… jo…**

**Mosany: vamos, jejeje la gimnasia ¡es perfecta! – sonriendo y entonces, Mosany vio al profesor de gimnasia – oh… que guapo – con corazones en los ojos –**

**¿? ¿?: Buenos días alumnos, bueno para las nuevas, que ya me he enterado – mirándolas – yo soy el profesor de Gimnasia, me llamo Naraku – sonriendo –**

**Mosany: uoh, un nombre muy guapo…… Naraku……. – mirándolo con corazones aún –**

**Inuyasha y Serena: ay Mosany… - con una gota en la cabeza, los dos –**

**Naraku: bueno, no quiero que hagáis mucho, así que a correr 10 vueltas**

**Inuyasha: bah eso es fácil, eso lo hago yo en un santiamén**

**Naraku: Inuyasha, como sigas hablando tu darás 1.000 vueltas – con una marca en la cabeza –**

**Inuyasha: jajajaj mira que miedo me da – sonriendo divertidamente –**

**Naraku lo miro, suspiro pensando que no había remedio y luego miro a los demás: bueno comiencen ya a correr antes de que cambie de opinión y os mando a dar 20 vueltas.**

**Todos rápidamente comenzaron a correr, Inuyasha hacía la vueltas muy rápido, más adelante que Serena y Mosany**

**Serena: madre mía como corre**

**Mosany: si tienes razón, jo tiene una velocidad, ¡vamos corramos nosotras también!**

**Serena: ¿¡que!? ¡Estas loca yo no puedo correr así! – haciendo pucheros –**

**Mosany: ¡vamos ánimo!**

**Serena: ya tengo con correr rápido cuando luchamos como sailor – con pucheros aún y corriendo –**

**Mosany: ¡Shh Serena! Que Naraku nos podría oír**

**Serena: no lo creo, estamos muy lejos de el**

**Después ya habían corrido las 10 vueltas, quedando ellas dos cansadas e Inuyasha aun con una vitalidad que sorprendía**

**Mosany: ¿n... no estas cansado? – decía ella un poco agotada –**

**Serena: eso…… deberías estar cansado, tu corriste más – más agotada que Mosany –**

**Inuyasha: jajajaja que va, esto me fue muy poco – sonriendo – ustedes que son unas gandulas – de repente Inuyasha recibió un golpe de la cabeza de Serena y Mosany –**

**Serena y Mosany: a callar – las dos con una marca en la cabeza –**

**Naraku: bien chicos, podéis descansar, se acabo por hoy la clase**

**Serena y Mosany: ¡bien descanso! – Sonriendo las dos –**

**Inuyasha: ya lo digo…. Gandulas – recibió otros golpes – me rindo – como sacando una bandera blanca –**

**Serena y Mosany: jeje – de repente ellas sintieron algo –**

**Mosany: Serena… ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?**

**Serena: si…. Vamos…**

**Mosany y Serena: etto… vamos al baño, ¡volvemos enseguida! – yéndose las dos corriendo -**

**Serena y Mosany llegaron hasta una esquina, donde no había gente, allí se decidieron a transformarse**

**Mosany: bien…. Transformémonos…**

**Serena: si….**

**Mosany saco un broche en forma de corazón, de color rojo: ¡¡Poder Cósmico Lunar!! ¡¡Transformación!! – un corazón le rodeo dando vueltas sobre ella, a la vez que ella también daba vueltas rápidamente, primero le apareció un tipo bañador blanco, con un lazo en la parte arriba de color rojo, luego entre las vueltas le aparecieron los guantes blancos, levanto la pierna derecha hacia arriba toda recta y le aparecieron unas botas rojas, se quedo como abrazada a sus piernas dando vueltas, entonces el corazón, desapareció convirtiéndose en la falda de ella, que era azul y finalmente dio la última vuelta, quedándose en una posición de la mano izquierda en la cabeza y la mano derecha en la cintura y detrás de ella un corazón –**

**Serena saco su broche, que al igual que Mosany era un corazón, pero de color dorado y alas por unos lados: ¡¡Eternal Sailor Moon!! ¡¡Transformación!! – la estrella de dentro brillo haciendo una melodía, entonces aparecieron una plumas blancas, y entre las plumas apareció una luna creciente sobre la frente de Serena, ella extendió unas grandes alas blancas y le apareció la parte forma bañador, levanto un brazo, unas plumas le rodearon el brazo y le apareció un guante blanco, al igual que el otro brazo, aunque lo hizo hacia abajo, dio una vuelta entera, pasaron miles plumas y al instante apareció una falda, por una parte amarrilla, por otra roja y otra negra, y unas botas largas blancas. Por la espalda tenia como un tipo de alas, por la camisa eran alas como de ángel y por la falda, parecía la cola de una paloma, su postura fue, estando con una pierna de puntillas, la otra doblada, estando el pie al lado de la bota derecha, el brazo izquierdo en la cabeza y el brazo derecho todo recto hacía abajo.**

**Sailor Moon y Sailor Soon: ¡vamos! – Cuando volvieron, vieron a los tipos que habían visto ayer, el chico del pelo largo plateado, llamado Esmeralda y a Ergon –**

**Esmeralda: muy bien Ergon, así, roba toda la energía humana – con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Ergon: si mi señor – con una sonrisa malvada también –**

**¿? ¿? Y ¿? ¿?: ¡Alto!**

**Esmeralda y Ergon lo oyeron y miraron hacia al lado donde se oyó**

**¿? ¿?: No crees que es una mala educación molestar a las personas**

**¿? ¿?: No deberíais molestar a los pobres inocentes, enfrentaos a alguien de vuestro tamaño**

**¿? ¿?: Cierto, ¡yo soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡¡Soy Sailor Moon!!**

**¿? ¿?: Y ¡yo soy una Sailor Scout, que lucha para ayudar a las personas, soy la luz y la oscuridad! ¡¡Soy Sailor Soon!!**

**Las dos: Y……. ¡te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna!**

**Esmeralda: valla por fin vinieron – con una sonrisa malvada – **

**Ergon: cierto, pero… ¿Qué van a hacer dos patéticas Sailors solas? – con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Mosany: aunque seamos dos, eso no significa que somos patéticas**

**Serena: cierto, y os lo demostraremos, así que deja a esas personas en paz ¡ya!**

**Esmeralda: Ergon… ocupémonos de ellas… - con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Ergon: un gusto Esmeralda – con una sonrisa igual de malvada –**

**Serena y Mosany se pusieron alerta**

**Esmeralda de repente desapareció, apareció por detrás de Sailor Soon, le dio una patada en la cintura, haciéndola estampar contra la pared**

**Mosany: ¡¡ahhhh!! – con gran dolor en la espalda –**

**Serena: ¡Sailor Soon! – preocupada, pero al descuidarse, Ergon apareció delante de ella, la cogio del cuello, teniéndola levantada en el aire - ¡ahg!**

**Ergon: no deberías distraerte Sailor Moon – con una sonrisa malvada y apretando –**

**Mosany: ahg… Sailor Moon… - preocupada, pero Esmeralda fue atacarla, pero ella lo esquivo –**

**Esmeralda: ¿sabes? Deberías unirte a mí – con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Mosany: ¡nunca!**

**Esmeralda: venga, tendrás todo lo que quieras – apareció de repente delante de ella, cogiendola de la cintura – **

**Mosany: ¡ah! ¡Suéltame! – intentando soltarse –**

**Esmeralda: vamos, no cuesta nada unirte a mí – con una sonrisa malvada, de repente se acerco a ella y… ¡la beso! –**

**Mosany se quedo con los ojos abiertos, pero a la vez aparecía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y su corazón iba a mil, sintiendo una extraña sensación**

**Mientras Sailor moon intentaba soltarse del agarre de Ergon, que intentaba asfixiarla, y lo estaba logrando, Serena se estaba quedando sin aire**

**Serena pensando: n...o... no me debo rendir……p… ero es más fuert…e que yo…….. ¿Qué puedo hacer?...- entonces le vino algo a la memoria y volvió a pensar – no… no me rendiré…. ¡No ahora! – entonces de repente su Luna de la frente brillo con intensidad, haciendo que Ergon la soltara y el se quedara algo cegado, por esa luz –**

**Ergon: ¡arhg! Maldita luz – tapándose los ojos –**

**Mientras con Mosany seguía sonrojada y cuando iba a corresponder el beso, reacciono abriendo los ojos de golpe y pensó: ¡no! ¡No debo caer tan bajo por el! – entonces su broche brillo e hizo que el se separara - ¡tú! – Señalándolo – nunca me uniré a ti para que lo sepas, ¡y no vuelvas a besarme! – pero aun así, ella seguía sonrojada –**

**Esmeralda: jajaja ¿y que vas a hacer ahora? – sarcásticamente – **

**Mosany: ¡pues echarte de aquí! ¡Recibe esto! – Hizo aparecer un cetro en forma de corazón que comenzó a brillar – ¡Espiral Lunar del corazón!! ¡¡Ataca!! – entonces de repente salieron muchos corazones y uno más grande fue directo a Esmeralda, pero este lo destruyo como si nada – ¡¿Cómo?! – sorprendida –**

**Serena miro hacia Sailor Soon y pensó: ahora que me fijo… ese broche… y ese cetro, es como eran los míos… ¿Por qué también los tendrá ella? – pero luego fijo su atención en Ergon y vio que el la iba atacar, pero lo esquivo a tiempo – ¡me toca a mi! – Entonces le apareció un cetro, igual, con un corazón, aunque ese cetro, era distinto y tenia como una corona en la punta y en la punta comenzó a brillar con una luz de colores - Dulce…. Luz…. De estrella…. De la Sailor…. Scouts!! – brillo con una intensa luz hacia Ergon, al principió le hacía daño, pero luego desasió el ataque - ¿¡que!? ¡Imposible! – sorprendida –**

**Ergon: jajaja eso es todo lo que tienes Sailor Moon – con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Serena: maldita sea….**

**Mosany: si no puedo con este… entonces… - sacó una copa lunar –**

**Serena se sorprendió al ver esa copa y pensó: ¿¡esa es la copa lunar!?**

**Mosany: ¡¡Metamorfosis Lunar!! – entonces su ropa cambio, su traje era blanco, de color verde y azul por la falda, tenia dos broches, uno en el lazo y otro en la falda. Y en la falda tenia unos lazos más grande que llegaban asta las botas rojas – prepárate ahora Esmeralda – señalándolo –**

**Serena: increíble…. – sorprendida –**

**Esmeralda solo miro serió, preparado a cualquier cosa**

**Mosany: intenta esquivar esto – hizo aparecer su antiguo cetro, pero este brillaba más - ¡¡Arco iris Lunar del corazón!! ¡¡Ataca!! – entonces levanto el cetro hacia arriba y salieron esta vez más corazones, pero en fila –**

**Esmeralda lo fue a esquivar pero no pudo, un corazón gigante se estrecho ante el, haciéndole mucho daño: ¡¡arhg!! – cayendo al suelo –**

**Ergon: ¡Señor Esmeralda!**

**Serena entonces reacciono: ¡esto no lo esquivaras Ergon! – Entonces apareció su antiguo cetro, pero apareció otra cosa, que hizo que el cetro se hiciera más grande, se movió de forma elegante colocándolo y luego lo levanto al aire - ¡¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!! – en la punta del cetro, brillo con más intensidad, dorada, esta fue asta Ergon y si le causo grandes daños – **

**Ergon: ¡¡arhg!! Maldita…. – enfadado –**

**Esmeralda se levanto: vamonos Ergon… no hemos conseguido nada esta vez…. Pero lo conseguiremos…. – fríamente, mirando a Sailor Soon y luego desapareció –**

**Ergon: si…. – miro a Sailor Moon y a Sailor Soon también con odio, y luego también desapareció –**

**Mosany: bien lo conseguimos Sailor Moon – sonriendo –**

**Serena: cierto – sonriendo – oye…. Me tendrás que decir por que tienes todos esos ataques que yo tenía en una época… - mirándola aún sorprendida –**

**Mosany: claro – sonriéndole – venga destranformemonos y vamos a ver como están**

**Serena: si – sonriendo, se destransformo a su forma normal –**

**Mosany igual, aunque de repente callo al suelo de dolor agarrándose la pierna**

**Serena: ¿¡que ocurre Mosany!? – preocupada ella, arrodillándose a su lado –**

**Mosany: ah… me duele la pierna… creo que fue cuando Esmeralda me golpeo….**

**Serena: tienes la pierna hinchada… - preocupada – deberíamos ir a la enfermería**

**Mosany: después…… tenemos que ayudar a Naraku y a los demás… - levantándose con dolor y caminando, pero luego Serena le ayudo a caminar – gracias…**

**Serena: tranquila… - sonriéndole y yendo hacia donde los demás se estaban recuperando –**

**Naraku se levanto: ahg…. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Inuyasha se levanto también: no lo se… de repente me había sentido mareado**

**Voz: ¡Naraku! ¡Inuyasha! ¿Estáis bien?**

**Naraku miro hacia donde oyó la voz y vio a Mosany y a Serena: ¡Mosany! – preocupado, al ver que venia con ayuda de Serena y fue hacia ella – ¿que le ocurre a tu pierna?**

**Inuyasha: eso, ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Mosany: jejeje esque estaba corriendo y de repente me caí – con una gota en la cabeza –**

**Naraku: deberías tener más cuidado, ven anda – cogiendola a ella en brazos, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, y caminando hacia la enfermería, y detrás iban Serena e Inuyasha –**

_**8 horas después**_

**Mosany y Serena estaban en su habitación. Mosany tenia la pierna escayolada, se había echo un esquince y tenia que tener con cuidado con la pierna, durante 2 semanas. Las dos estaban aburridas, Serena miraba la hora, viendo que ya eran las ocho de la tarde **

**Serena: ayy… me aburro – suspirando –**

**Mosany: yo igual – suspirando –**

**Luna: pues hagan deberes chicas**

**Serena y Mosany: Luna no tenemos**

**Luna: buenoo… - con una gota en la cabeza, pero luego miro la pierna de Mosany – mmm creo que eso será un problema… ya que no podrás luchar…. **

**Mosany: lo se… y se que van aparecer más sucesivamente… - suspirando –**

**Serena: si…. Bueno yo voy a preparar la cena, tú quédate aquí, debes descansar la pierna – sonriéndole, levantándose y entrando a la cocina, aunque se asomo un momento – ¿que tal si comemos algo ligero?**

**Mosany: si… por que mucha hambre no tengo**

**Serena: te apetece…. ¿un bocadillo de nozilla? – sonriéndole de forma divertida –**

**Mosany: uy uy si de repente me apetece comer – sonriendo de forma divertida –**

**Serena: ¡pues bocadillo de nozilla! – Sonriendo y entrando de nuevo a la cocina –**

**Luna: valla comida esa, yo no comeré nada, no tengo hambre**

**Serena desde la cocina: Luna ¿te apetece pescado?**

**Luna: ¡si! ¡Me entro hambre a mí también de repente! – con los ojos brillándole –**

**Mosany y Serena a la vez: ¡vez! ¡Eres igualita! Jajajaja**

**Luna: vale lo entendí – un poco avergonzada – que malas sois**

**Mosany y Serena que traía las cosas: esque lo somos – sonriendo divertidamente –**

**Serena: bueno, tu bocadillo Mosany – sonriendo – tu pescado Luna – poniéndoselo en la mesa, donde Luna saltaba y comenzaba a comerlo – y mi bocadillo – sonriendo y luego comiendo –**

**Al cabo de 20 minutos, las tres comieron, Serena recogió las cosas, y luego se bañaron ellas dos, Serena ayudaba a Mosany, Luna también se había metido en el baño, y Serena y Mosany jugando la mojaron toda y la llenaron de jabón, lo que provoco que Luna se enfadara y les despeinara el pelo con sus uñas, pero luego las tres se reían, se divertían. Más tarde de ese baño divertido, Mosany se acostó en su habitación a dormir y Serena se acostó en su cama, junto a Luna, durmiendo a su lado, quedándose dormidas. Paso como 1 hora, y Mosany seguía despierta, entonces se levantó, cogió las muletas para ayudarse a caminar, se asomo un momento a la habitación de Serena, se aseguro de que estaba dormida y luego se fue por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de ella.**

**Continuara…**

**Bueno esta vez fue más largo, espero que os haya gustado. Mañana vuelvo a poner otro, chaooo**

**Atte: Serena16Serenity**


	4. capitulo 3

Hola, bueno, ayer no lo pude poner, pero ya hoy si

**Hola, bueno, ayer no lo pude poner, pero ya hoy si. Espero que os guste **

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**Al cabo de 20 minutos, las tres comieron, Serena recogió las cosas, y luego se bañaron ellas dos, Serena ayudaba a Mosany, Luna también se había metido en el baño, y Serena y Mosany jugando la mojaron toda y la llenaron de jabón, lo que provoco que Luna se enfadara y les despeinara el pelo con sus uñas, pero luego las tres se reían, se divertían. Más tarde de ese baño divertido, Mosany se acostó en su habitación a dormir y Serena se acostó en su cama, junto a Luna, durmiendo a su lado, quedándose dormidas. Paso como 1 hora, y Mosany seguía despierta, entonces se levantó, cogió las muletas para ayudarse a caminar, se asomo un momento a la habitación de Serena, se aseguro de que estaba dormida y luego se fue por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de ella.**

**Capitulo 3 – Una lucha complicada y… ¿¡Aparece Darien!? – primera parte –**

**Mosany salió de la habitación, le dolía caminar, pero aguantaba y seguía adelante. Al cabo de 15 minutos, llegó hasta una puerta. La abrió y se asomo un poco, viendo a un hombre dormir sobre la cama.**

**Lo estuvo mirando y resultaba ser que ese "hombre" era Naraku, el profesor de gimnasia. Ella se acerco a su cama, vio que en la cabeza de Naraku había una venda y paso la mano por la cabeza de el. Luego se sorprendió, quitó la mano de un rápido moviendo, poniéndose la mano en su pecho, al sentir su corazón acelerado.**

**Mosany susurro: ¿q… que me ocurre?... y porque he venido aquí – mirando a Naraku sin separar la vista de el –**

**Mientras Naraku seguía durmiendo plácidamente, sin enterrarse de que ella estaba ahí. Mosany le seguía mirando, pero entonces miro una foto sobre la mesa de noche, lo cogió y vio que era él. Estaba sonriendo en la foto con todos sus alumnos, podía ver en la foto también a Inuyasha, a su lado, sonriendo y como molestándole. Ella sonrió, de repente Naraku se movió un poco, lo que provoco que ella se asustara y se le cayera el marco, rompiéndose el cristal.**

**Mosany miro hacia Naraku, vio que había hecho una mueca al oír el ruido. Ella actuó rápido y la única solución que tubo, era sentarse en el sillón deseando que no se despertara. Por los nervios que tenía no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar en silenció.**

**Naraku, a pesar de que el llano de Mosany, era bajito, pudo oírlo. Se despertó, sentándose en la cama, mirando a ver de donde venía ese llanto. Hasta que miro al sillón y la vio llorando. El se preocupo, se levanto, fue hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.**

**Naraku preocupado: ¿Qué te ocurre Mosany? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Mosany llorando tapándose la cara con las manos: l… lo siento… se… que no… debí… haber venido…. Es que… estaba preocupada… por ti… - seguía llorando – pero… se que fue un… error venir… además… te rompí el cristal del… marco… de fotos… que tenias…. – llorando –**

**Naraku miro hacía el marco de fotos que ella le había dicho, pero luego sonrió y entonces la abrazo, la abrazo con una suavidad increíble, haciendo latir más el corazón de Mosany.**

**Naraku: no importa… tranquila… shhh… iba a cambiarle ya dentro de poco el cristal, ya que el otro día se me había caído a mí, y ahora me has ayudado a que la cambié sin mayor problema… - le cogió el mentón para que le mirara – y además no importa que hayas venido, me alegro que te hayas preocupado por mi… – sonriéndole –**

**Mosany: eres tan amable… - mirándolo a los ojos, había parado ya de llorar –**

**Naraku: así soy – sonriéndole – ¿y sabes? Las lágrimas no te sientas bien – sonriendo y quitándole las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su mejilla –**

**Mosany sonrió y asintió con la cabeza**

**Naraku: bueno ahora que te sientes mejor, te acompañare a tu habitación para que descanses – sonriendo –**

**Mosany: esto… Naraku… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

**Naraku: ¿eh? Claro, pregúntame todo lo que quieras**

**Mosany: puedo… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí… a dormir… contigo? – mirándolo con un sonrojo en las mejillas –**

**Naraku se sonrojo: ¿con… conmigo?**

**Mosany: si… - sonrojada - ¿puedo?**

**Naraku: ehhh…….. V……. vale…. – sonrojado desviando algo la vista –**

**Mosany: gracias…. – sonriéndole sonrojada, se dirigió a la cama de el, dejo las muletas a un lado, se sentó para luego acostarse – ahh que cómodo es esta cama, es genial**

**Naraku se sentó en la cama: normal, siempre es mejor la de un profesor – sonriendo –**

**Mosany: que morrooooo – sonriendo –**

**Naraku: jajajajajajaja si y mucho – sonriendo de forma divertida – bueno será mejor dormir ya, mañana tienes clases y yo tengo que dar las clases**

**Mosany: si – sonriendo y cerrando los ojos –**

**Naraku la miro, sonrió, entonces apago la luz, se acotó y cerró los ojos. A los dos minutos noto que Mosany ya casi dormida se abrazaba a el. Le apareció un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Pero de forma cariñosa le correspondió y fue quedándose dormido al igual que Mosany.**

**-- A la mañana siguiente--**

**El despertador de Naraku comenzó a sonar, lo que hizo que se despertara. Miro la hora, eran las 7:00 de la mañana. Bostezo estando aún medio dormido, se levanto de la cama, fue al baño y se mojo la cara para despertarse. Salió del baño, miro a Mosany durmiendo aún. Sonrió y se acerco a ella para despertarla.**

**Naraku: Mosany… Mosany despierta – mientras que la movía con suavidad y despacio –**

**Mosany: Mm…. Quince minutos más mamá… - dormida –**

**Naraku: nada de quince minutos, es mejor que te levantes. Además que no soy tu mamá – con una gota en la cabeza –**

**Mosany abrió los ojos: Jo, esque tengo sueño… - bostezando –**

**Naraku: lo sé, yo también, pero hay que prepararse para ir a clase**

**Mosany: no quiero ir a clase, hoy me quedare durmiendo – volviendo a cerrar los ojos y virándose al otro lado –**

**Naraku: Mosany por favor… - con esa gota en la cabeza –**

**Mosany: no me vas a convencer – con los ojos cerrados, pero de repente los abrió de golpe. Había presentido algo, se levanto de la cama cogiendo sus muletas y yendo hacía la puerta – jejeje al final me convenciste, iré a prepararme ¡nos vemos! – Con una gota en la cabeza, saliendo de la habitación, dejando hasta el propio Naraku sorprendido – jo con lo bien que se estaba en la cama… odio que me tengan que levantar de la cama – con una marca de enfado en la cabeza – bueno me transformare ya… ¡¡poder cósmico lunar!! ¡¡Transformación!! – Transformándose – bien vamos – yendo todo lo rápido que podía con las muletas, pero le era imposible y tuvo que sentarse – maldita sea… no puedo… Sailor Moon… ven por favor… uy… mi pierna…**

**-- Habitación de Serena --**

**Serena estaba durmiendo placidamente en su cama, pero entonces de repente Luna salto a la cama de Serena**

**Luna: ¡Serena despierta rápido!**

**Serena: Mm… quince minutos más… Luna… - moviéndose un poco, pero dormida –**

**Luna: ya empezamos… - con una gota en la cabeza, pero luego poniéndose seria - ¡Serena despierta!**

**Serena: jooo ¿Qué pasa Luna? – abriendo los ojos media dormida –**

**Luna: ahí una presencia maligna ¡¡levántate!!**

**Serena: ¿¡qué!? – levantándose rápido y despertando por completo – jo, a estas hora de la mañana – con una marca de enfado en la cabeza, se vistió rápido, fue a la habitación de Mosany, pero no la vio ahí - ¿Dónde esta Mosany? – preocupada –**

**Luna: es verdad… no esta ¡¡Serena transfórmate y busca su energía!!**

**Serena: ¡si! – Saco su broche dorado - ¡¡Eternal Sailor Moon!! ¡¡Transformación!! – transformándose y luego comenzó a buscar la energía de Mosany – vamos… vamos…. – De repente obtuvo algo - ¡la encontré!**

**Luna: ¡pues vamos!**

**Serena asintió, salió corriendo de la habitación, yendo hacia donde había sentido la energía de Mosany. Hasta al cabo de correr un poco, la encontró sentada en el suelo con expresión de dolor en la cara de ella.**

**Serena: ¡Mosany! – Preocupada – ¿Cómo estás? – arrodillándose frente de ella –**

**Mosany: me duele… ahh… ojala pudiera curarme la pierna… así no puedo luchar… ahh…**

**Luna la miraba, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea y miro a Serena: ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Usa "La curación Lunar acción"! a pesar de que purifique personas… ¡si confías en tu poder y de lo que quieres hacer, serás capaz de curar heridas! **

**Serena: ¡Vale! – Sacando su cetro en forma de media luna y cerrando los ojos – bien… debo confiar… en mi poder… confió en ti… cetro Lunar… allí voy…. – abriendo los ojos y mirándola – ¡¡Curación Lunar!! ¡¡Acción!!**

**Entonces una luz dorada rodeó a Mosany, era en forma de polvos mágicos. Duro como un minuto y Mosany fue curada completamente. Su pierna ya no le dolía y se pudo levantar sin problema alguno.**

**Mosany: que bien me siento mejor – sonriendo – Gracias Sailor Moon… bueno…. ¡Vamos!**

**Serena: ¡si!**

**Mosany comenzó a correr, con Serena detrás, pasaron por la habitación de Naraku, las dos lo miraron, pero Serena miro a Mosany al ver que ella estaba mirando hacia Naraku, perdida en sus ojos**

**Serena: Sailor Soon… - mirándola, viendo el brillo de sus ojos –**

**Mosany reacciono: vamonos Sailor Moon…**

**Serena asintió y salio por la ventana, seguida por Mosany, aunque ella al saltar había mirado un momento, al Naraku sorprendido de ver esas dos chicas misteriosa, pero fijándose especialmente en Sailor Soon.**

**Corrieron asta que encontraron a Ergon adsorbiendo energía a los humanos que había ahí **

**Ergon: jajaja esta energía de los humanos es perfecta – con una sonrisa malvada – al menos para algo sirven los humanos**

**¿? ¿?: ¡Espera un segundo!**

**Ergon se viro al oír esa voz**

**¿? ¿?: No te perdonare que estés quitándole toda esa valiosa energía a esas personas inocentes, y además no soporto que me tengan que levantar tan temprano, por eso, soy una sailor scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna**

**¿? ¿?: yo digo lo mismo, no soporto que nos tengas que levantar a estas horas de la mañana, por eso yo soy una sailor Scout que lucha también por la justicia y el amor, soy Sailor Soon, la sailor de la oscuridad y la luz **

**Ergon: valla por fin vienen… os estaba esperando… - con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Mosany y Serena: ¿Qué? – quedándose las dos con caras atontitas – **

**Ergon: aparece demonio – apareció un demonio detrás de él – encárgate de Sailor Soon… me da rabia que mi señor se fije en ella…**

**Demonio: como usted guste… - entonces comenzó atacar a Mosany – **

**Mosany: ¡¡ahh!! – Esquivando sus ataques como podía – jo tenia que empezar la mañana así**

**Serena: ¡Sailor Soon! – preocupada, pero de repente le apareció por detrás Ergon, cogiendola de la cintura - ¡ey tu suéltame! – entre sorprendida y algo asustada –**

**Ergon teniéndola cogida de la cintura, con una mano, cogio uno de los moños de ellas, acariciándoselo, y oliéndolo: tu pelo… huele muy bien…. – con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Serena: ¿Qué? – sorprendida, pero de repente noto que Ergon la giraba hacia el, por delante y vio que el se comenzaba acercar a sus labios – n…o… ¡¡noo!! – Entonces su luna de la frente brillo con intensidad estampando a Ergon contra la pared – óyeme Ergon… tú nunca… me besaras… - se puso una mano en los labios de ella y pensó: **_**mis labios… solo pueden besar… al hombre que amo… **_

**Ergon: ¿Qué? – Sorprendido – maldita…. – enfadado y levantándose –**

**Mosany se había sorprendido de la luz que había salido en la luna de Sailor moon, pero de repente fue estampada contra la pared por el demonio: ¡¡ahh!!**

**Serena: ¡Sailor Soon! – preocupada, pero entonces recibió un golpe, haciendo que se estampara contra un árbol – arhg…**

**Ergon: ¿sabes Sailor moon? Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera – con una sonrisa malvada y le tiro un ataque, volviéndola a estampar contra el árbol – je para pelear no eres nada… **

**Serena: uhg…. – pensando: **_**si fuera como los viejos tiempos… una flor roja… hubiera parado el ataque… con su gran resplandor…no puedo… no puedo luchar… sin el…**_

**Mientras Mosany seguía luchando, quizás se estampaba algunas veces por algún ataque, pero no se rendía.**

**Mosany: ahora veraz… ¡desaparece demonio! – Hizo aparecer su cetro - ¡¡Espiral lunar del corazón!! ¡¡Ataca!! - entonces un gran corazón se estampo delante del demonio y este desapareció al instante –**

**Ergon se dio cuenta: maldita Sailor Soon…. – enfadado –**

**Serena seguía ahí pensativa, otra vez se sentía igual. Se sentía sola y tenía mucho miedo. Pero entonces la llamada de Luna la hizo reaccionar**

**Luna: ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Reacciona! Se como te sientes… pero eres la guerrera de la justicia y el amor. Y no te rindes por esto, se que puedes…….. Serena…….. – Con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, mirando a Sailor Moon preocupada -**

**Serena la miro: Luna…. – asintió sonriendo y pensó: **_**no estoy del completo sola… tengo a Luna…. **_**– mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza y le quitaba esas lágrimas – **_**y tengo a Mosany… eso me basta para seguir luchando… gracias… Luna…. **_**– se levanto – Sailor Soon ataquemos juntas – sonriéndole –**

**Mosany asintió sonriendo: ¡¡Metamorfosis Lunar!! – Entonces se transformo a su otra forma – ataquemos – haciendo aparecer a su cetro de antes –**

**Serena: si – sonriendo, haciendo aparecer su cetro también –**

**Ergon: jajajajaja ¿creéis que me daréis?**

**Serena y Mosany: ¡si! **

**Mosany: ¡¡Arcoiris Lunar del corazón!! ¡¡Ataca!! **

**Serena: ¡¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!! **

**Entonces los dos ataques se unieron en una y le dieron de lleno a Ergon, hiriéndolo mucho**

**Ergon: malditas… esta… me la pagareis… - enfadado pero desapareció –**

**Serena y Mosany: ¡bien! – las dos se chocaron la mano –**

**Luna: muy bien chicas – sonriendo –**

**Serena se destransformo: jejeje si lo conseguimos**

**Mosany también se destransformo: tienes razon… uy… ahora para clase – suspirando –**

**Serena: si tienes razon – suspirando –**

**¿? ¿?: No ahí clases chicas, al parecer nos dejaron el día libre**

**Serena y Mosany: ¡Inuyasha!**

**Inu: el mismo – sonriendo – bueno ahora que no tenemos clases os apetecería ir a dar una vuelta y luego ir al cine**

**Serena y Mosany se miraron y luego asintieron: vale, estaría bien - sonriendo las dos –**

**Inu: bien pues a prepararnos, nos veremos en la entrada de la universidad – yéndose –**

**Mosany: pues vamos a prepararnos Serena – caminando –**

**Serena: si – siguiéndola –**

**Cuando estaban en la habitación cada una se baño. Mosany se puso una mini falda, una camisa ajustada, el cabello se lo había recogido en un moño y se había puesto unas botas. Serena se puso una minifalda, una camisa ajustada, el cabello esta vez se lo había dejado suelto llegándole asta muy abajo y se había puesto unas botas largas monas. Las dos estaban listas**

**Mosany: valla Serena te vez preciosa, guau no me imaginaba tu pelo así de largo**

**Serena: jeje gracias Mosany, tu también te vez preciosa – sonriendo –**

**Luna: chicas… no creéis que vais con una ropa muy provocativa**

**Mosany: que va Luna, así se conquista a los chicos jiji**

**Luna: mm… no me gusta…**

**Mosany: buenoo… jeje nosotras nos vamos, hasta luego Luna**

**Serena: si, hasta luego luna**

**Luna: ¡ah no! De eso nada, a mi no me dejáis aquí – fue asta Serena y se metió en el bolso de ella – yo voy con ustedes**

**Serena: bueno… - con una gota en la cabeza, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella –**

**Cuando Mosany y Serena llegaron asta donde estaba Inuyasha, iba acompañado de un amigo, este chico se llamaba Miroku, tenía el pelo negro y recogido con una pequeña coleta, sus ojos eran entre azules y negros. Era muy amable y daba grandes consejos, lo malo de el… esque era un mujeriego, le encantaba acariciarle a las chicas el trasero o pedirles un hijo… era un verdadero pervertido…. Después de todos hablar un rato para conocerse fueron en camino al centro comercial, allí estuvieron entre tiendas y tiendas, probándose ropa, yendo a la bolera, riéndose entre todos. Ya luego por las 15:00 fueron a un restaurante a comer, estuvieron ahí hablando mientras esperaban a que trajeran la comida, luego comenzaron a comer todos, aunque Mosany presentía alguien, miraba a un chico que estaba afuera y le pareció ver a Esmeralda, pero ya luego no lo vio, pensando que alo mejor había sido cosa de ella. Todos terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron.**

**Luego volvieron a visitar todas las tiendas, Serena y Mosany no dejaban de comprar ropa, e Inuyasha y Miroku iban cargando con las bolsas. Al cabo ya de unas horas eran las 18:00 de la tarde, pensaron que era hora de ir al cine. Fueron hacia la cartelera de anuncio y eligieron una de miedo, aunque Serena decía que no pero la habían metido a la fuerza, en casi toda la pelicula Serena se pasaba entre sustos por partes en verdad de Inuyasha que cuando había una música misteriosa le decía "bu" y la hacia saltar de la butaca. Pasaron las horas y la pelicula término a las 21:00, la pelicula había durado mucho. Salieron afuera ya regresando, Mosany presentía algo y se paro. Los demás seguían adelante sin darse cuenta, excepto Serena que ella también se había parado.**

**Serena: ¿Qué ocurre Mosany?**

**Mosany: he estado viendo a Ergon y Esmeralda por todas partes… creo que nos vigilan…**

**Serena: ¡que! – sorprendida –**

**Mosany pensando: **_**ire a enfrentármelo yo sola… lo siento Serena pero esta vez no podemos combatir juntas…. **_**– entonces salió corriendo, metiéndose por el callejón –**

**Serena: ¡ah! ¡Mosany espera! – salio ella corriendo detrás de Mosany, pero corría esta vez más rápido – ¡Mosany!**

**Mosany iba ya para ya delante, saco su broche mientras corría: ¡¡Poder cósmico Lunar!! ¡¡Transformación!! – transformándose y siguiendo corriendo, salió por otra parte del callejón e iba hacia el centro comercial, al llegar los vio ahí esperándola, tanto Ergon como Esmeralda – Esmeralda… - mirándolo –**

**Esmeralda: valla venistes Sailor Soon – con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Ergon: eso y solita – sonriendo malvadamente –**

**Mosany: ¡calla! ¡Ahora veréis! ¡¡Espiral Lunar del corazón!! ¡¡Ataca!! – lanzo el ataque contra ellos –**

**Esmeralda: Je… - puso la mano y paro el ataque, pero también esque se lo envió a ella dándole –**

**Mosany: ¡¡ahh!! – callo al suelo algo herida – uh…**

**Ergon: valla jaja recibiste tu propio ataque tonta – sarcástico y malvadamente –**

**Mosany: malditos…. – se levanto de nuevo y los miro con enfado –**

_**Mientras con Serena**_

**Serena iba ahora caminando por el callejón, no sabía ahora como salir, había perdido de vista a Mosany y tenía miedo de esa calle, por las paredes estaban pintadas y parecía que había algo de sangre.**

**Serena: no me gusta este lugar… tengo… miedo…. – mirando a todas partes sin saber donde seria la salida –**

**Entonces oyó una voz detrás: ola guapa… que haces aquí sola y enzima con tan poca ropa – tenia una sonrisa de pervertido –**

**Serena lo oyó dándose la vuelta y viendo a un tio ahí que no conocía de nada y veía su sonrisa de pervertido y a la vez malvada, asustándose y chocando con la fría pared**

**Desconocido: tranquila no quiero hacerte daño, ven conmigo no te pasara nada – acercándose a ella con una sonrisa malvada - **

**Serena: no… no te acerques… - asustada no sabia que hacer, pero entonces fue a correr, pero el hombre la había cogido de la muñeca fuertemente haciéndole algo de daño – ¡¡noo!! ¡¡Suéltame!! – intentando soltarse de su agarre con la otra mano iba a coger su broche pero el hombre la había puesto contra la pared fuertemente, haciendo que su broche cayera lejos y pensó: **_**no… si en el broche no puedo hacer nada **_**– le salieron lágrimas por los ojos – **_**tengo miedo… ahora si que estoy sola y no se que puede pasar… n… n… no quiero…. Que me toque…. **_** – notando que el hombre le tocaba el trasero por debajo de la falda – **_**ayu…da…**_

**Serena pensaba que estaba perdida, que ese hombre haría con ella lo que quisiera, tenía mucho miedo, notaba como le acariciaba todo el cuerpo, por las piernas, la cintura y como la besaba tan bruscamente y asquerosamente. Cerro los ojos no quería ver nada de eso, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de ella. Pero de repente una voz se oyó entre toda esa oscuridad.**

**¿? ¿?: Oye tú… no te han enseñado que a las chicas ahí que cuidarlas con educación… - saliendo de entre las sombras un chico pelo negro corto y sus ojos eran azules como el mar –**

**Desconocido: ¿eh? – Se separo un momento de Serena, pero la tenia agarrada de la muñeca – no te metas en donde no te llaman muchacho – enfadado – lárgate y déjame con esta chica a solas, ¿que no vez, como nos divertimos? – con una sonrisa malvada, mientras que la atraía a el y le lamiaba la mejilla asquerosamente –**

**Serena: bas…ta – con lágrimas en los ojos –**

**¿? ¿?: Maldito… ¡déjala ya! ¡Ella no quiere estar contigo! – entonces sorprendentemente fue muy rápido y le dio una patada en el estomago al hombre –**

**Desconocido: ahg… maldito – pero sin soltar a Serena –**

**Serena: ¡suéltame ya! – entonces ella le dio una patada donde más le dolía a un hombre –**

**Desconocido: uhg – se quedo con la cara azul de dolor, pero luego la miro enfadado y la estampo contra la pared fuertemente – maldita chiquilla…. Ahora veraz… cuando me cabrean…**

**Serena lo miro asustada y entre con dolor en la espalda, vio que la mano del desconocido iba a tocarla en el cabello, ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero no noto nada, abrió los ojos para ver que había pasado. Vio al hombre tirado en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de ella y vio al chico delante de ella como protegiéndola. El hombre se volvió a levantar **

**¿? ¿?: Te vas a ir ya o que – enfadado –**

**El desconocido vio los ojos del chico que estaban muy enfadados y salió corriendo de allí**

**¿? ¿?: Je… después son unos cobardes… - miro hacia Serena y la vio llorando con las mejillas tapadas – tranquila ya estas a salvo – sonriéndole –**

**Serena aun así seguía llorando había pasado mucho miedo, su pelo la tapaba por completo, pero de repente noto que ese chico la abrazaba con suavidad y la acariciaba el cabello con suavidad, le sonaba ese tipo de caricia, su corazón palpitaba mucho y pensó:**_** esta… suavidad… es como la de el… además… mi corazón solo late así cuando el esta conmigo…**_

**¿? ¿?: Tranquila… no llores… estas a salvo ya, ya nada te pasara – sonriéndole – por cierto lo siento por no presentarme, me llamo……… Darien………**

**Serena entonces abrió los ojos de golpe al oír ese nombre, se separo un poco para mirarle, mirando sus ojos, lo reconocía ahora, su cara, su pelo… y sus ojos. Poco a poco los ojos de ella comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad: Da… ¡¡Darien!! – entonces lo abrazo de nuevo, pero esta vez fuertemente y llorando –**

**Continuara………**


	5. capitulo 4

Hola de nuevo

**Hola de nuevo**

**Jeje bueno aquí tengo otro capitulo, que rápido ha llegado casi a donde estoy escribiendo, creo que es hora de que siga escribiendo la historia por donde me quede. Bueno aquí os dejo el capitulo 4, espero que os guste**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Serena: uhg…. – pensando: **_**si fuera como los viejos tiempos… una flor roja… hubiera parado el ataque… con su gran resplandor…no puedo… no puedo luchar… sin el…**_

**Mosany pensando: **_**ire a enfrentármelo yo sola… lo siento Serena pero esta vez no podemos combatir juntas…. **_**– entonces salió corriendo, metiéndose por el callejón –**

**Desconocido: tranquila no quiero hacerte daño, ven conmigo no te pasara nada – acercándose a ella con una sonrisa malvada - **

**¿? ¿?: Tranquila… no llores… estas a salvo ya, ya nada te pasara – sonriéndole – por cierto lo siento por no presentarme, me llamo……… Darien………**

**Serena entonces abrió los ojos de golpe al oír ese nombre, se separo un poco para mirarle, mirando sus ojos, lo reconocía ahora, su cara, su pelo… y sus ojos. Poco a poco los ojos de ella comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad: Da… ¡¡Darien!! – entonces lo abrazo de nuevo, pero esta vez fuertemente y llorando –**

**Capitulo 4 – Una lucha complicada y… ¡La sailor del fuego aparece! – 2º parte –**

**Darien: ¿me conoces?... – sorprendido –**

**Serena se separo un poco de el: no… ¿no me reconoces?**

**Darien: pues la verdad que no… - mirándola –**

**Serena se sorprendió, aunque claro había crecido más y su pelo estaba más grande, entonces se acordó de su pelo. Comenzó a recogerse una coleta por un lado, y luego por el otro lado, quedando su pelo recogido en dos lindos moños: ahora… Darien… ¿me reconoces? – aun tenia algunas lágrimas en los ojos –**

**Darien se quedo sorprendido, ahora si la reconocía por el cabello de ella y además ahora se fijaba en los ojos de ella: S… Serena…. – entonces levanto la mano y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y quitándole las lágrimas de los ojos – oh… eres tú… Serena… - sonriendo, pero luego se acordó en donde estaba ella - ¡pero una cosa! ¿¡Que haces tu sola en un sitio como este!? ¡¿Qué pasa si no hubiera llegado?! – de solo imaginar que ese hombre le hubiera echo algo y el no hubiera podido ayudarla. Lo asustaba y le preocupaba –**

**Serena miro hacia el suelo: lo siento… esque… seguía a una amiga y me perdí por el callejón – pero al decir eso, se acordó de lo que estaba haciendo, antes de que el hombre aquel la atacara – levantándose rápido - ¡Mosany! ¡Debo ir ayudarla! – Pero se acordó de que su broche no estaba ahí – ay no… ese hombre al cogerme se me cayo el broche – preocupada –**

**Darien: no entiendo nada… pero toma… lo había encontrado y ya decía que me sonaba… - dándoselo –**

**Serena: gracias… Darien… - le miro por un momento y luego a su broche, levantándolo en el aire – ¡¡Eternal Sailor Moon!! ¡¡Transformación!! – Transformándose – me debo ir Darien… hasta luego… …. – salió corriendo de allí –**

**Darien: ¡¡Espera Serena!! – salio el corriendo pero la perdió de vista – maldita sea…**

**Apareció entonces un gato blanco, con una media luna amarrilla en la frente: pronto Darien, al centro comercial, seguro que se dirigió hacia allí ¡vamos! – corriendo con Darien detrás –**

**Serena corría todo lo rápido que podía, logro salir del callejón y fue hasta al centro comercial. Al llegar vio a Sailor Soon tirada en el suelo con heridas, pero intentaba levantarse. Vio entonces que Ergon la iba atacar y Serena decidió que tenia que intervenir**

**Serena: ¡¡Tiara Lunar acción!! – la tiara fue asta la espalda de Ergon y esta le dio por detrás, impidiendo que el atacara a sailor Soon –**

**Ergon: ¡arhg! Pero que… - sorprendido y mirando hacia donde volvía la tiara – Sailor Moon…**

**Esmeralda miro que había ya llegado sailor moon, y luego vio que Sailor Soon aun intentaba levantarse, sonrió malvadamente: que pasa sailor soon, no puedes lanzar más de tus ataques, eres muy débil…. – riendo malvadamente –**

**Mosany: maldito…. ¡¡No soy débil!! – de repente una extraña luz la rodeo, pero esta luz era oscuridad, poco a poco la energía iba creciendo, Sailor Soon parecía descontrolada, las piedras a su alrededor se levantaban – toma… esto… ¡¡Arcoiris lunar del corazón!! ¡¡Ataca!! – el ataque fue en dirección a el y a Ergon, iba rodeado de una gran oscuridad, pero de repente Esmeralda lo paro sin problemas y se lo envió a ella, dándole a ella y además también a sailor moon, y esto provoco una explosión. Sailor Soon se estampo contra una farola y Sailor Moon contra una pared, había mucho polvo no viéndose nada –**

**Esmeralda y Ergon subieron a lo alto para poder ver**

**Ergon: valla… ese ataque si que era fuerte…**

**Esmeralda: si… - mirando hacia abajo y entre el polvo vio a sailor soon – cuando seas más fuerte enfréntate a mí sailor soon… te esperare entonces – con una sonrisa malvada y con un brillo en los ojos – vamonos Ergon... – desapareciendo –**

**Ergon: si… - algo enfadado de que Esmeralda no las matara y desapareció también –**

**Serena: coff, coff, coff – tosiendo por el polvo, busco con la mirada a Sailor Soon y la encontró allí tirada en el suelo - ¡Mosany! – Fue corriendo hasta ella – oh dios… estas muy herida…. – preocupada –**

**¿? ¿?: ¡Aquí están Darien! – decía un gato blanco con una media luna en la frente –**

**Darien apareció frente a ellas, primero miro a Sailor Moon y luego a una Mosany ya con su ropa normal**

**Darien: déjame que te ayude…. – mientras que cogía a Mosany en brazos –**

**Serena se destransformo: Darien…. – pero luego asintió con la cabeza –**

**-- Mientras en la habitación de Serena y Mosany --**

**Luna caminaba a un lado y otro, preocupada por Serena y Mosany, había oído hablar a Inuyasha y Miroku, que habían desaparecido cuando iban con ellos. Estaba demasiada preocupada, estaba pensando que alo mejor les había pasado algo, que estaban heridas en alguna parte de la ciudad, estaba aterrada de si les hubiera pasado algo**

**Luna: me ire a buscarlas… - cuando se iba a ir, oyó una voz que le sonaba –**

**¿? ¿?: No hace falta Luna… las hemos encontrado…**

**Luna se viro, y vio sorprendida a un gato blanco con una media luna en la frente, luego detrás de el, estaban Serena, y además le sorprendió más de ver a Darien, pero se preocupo al ver que en su espalda traía a Mosany, pero volvió a mirar a ese gato: Artemis…**

**Artemis: el mismo… he vuelto Luna…. – sonriéndole –**

**Luna: Artemis… Artemis tonto…. – con lágrimas en los ojos pero sonriendo –**

**Serena y Darien miraba la escena romántica de Artemis y Luna, pero luego fijaron su atención en Mosany. Darien la llevo a la cama de ella y la acostó. Serena la miraba preocupada**

**Luna: esta muy herida…. – preocupada, acercándose –**

**Artemis: cierto…. – también acercándose, pero luego miro a Serena – Serena… transfórmate…**

**Serena: ¿eh? – mirándolo –**

**Luna: es cierto… Serena… transfórmate… y usa "curación lunar, acción" – mirándola –**

**Darien miro a Serena: cierto… creo que será le mejor idea…**

**Serena asintió y saco su broche: ……. ¡¡Eternal Sailor Moon!! ¡¡Transformación!! – Transformándose – bien…. – hizo aparecer su cetro lunar, cerró los ojos y pensó: **_**Cetro Lunar… por favor… cura… a Mosany… por favor te lo pido… cúrala…. **_**– abrió entonces los ojos - ¡¡Curación lunar, Acción!!**

**Entonces una energía rosada rodeo a Mosany, y esta la curo completamente, todos sonrieron de que las heridas de Mosany se hubieran curado y aliviados, Darien miro a Sailor moon y pensó**

**Darien pensando: **_**es increíble… lo fuerte que te has hecho…. Serena…. Eres ya muy madura… has cambiado de ser esa niña que tenía miedo de las batallas… a una gran Sailor Scout…. **_**– sonriendo –**

**Serena se destransformo: que bien se curo, lo logre – sonriendo –**

**Luna: si… ahora tendrá que descansar **

**Artemis: ¿sabéis? Ahora que me fijo esta habitación es muy grande, o debería decir apartamento o suite – riéndose – esta universidad es muy acogedora – sonriendo –**

**Serena: jeje si… bueno… yo me voy a bañar…. – sonriendo y se metió en el baño –**

**Darien había mirado hacia donde Serena se había ido y suspiro**

**Serena se metió en la bañera al tener el agua caliente, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Había sido una casualidad o había sido cosa del destino, que ella y el se volvieran a encontrar. Ella lo añoraba mucho cuando no estaba, se sentía triste y sola. Pero ahora que el había vuelto, se encontraba confusa… ¿lo seguía amando? Pensaba que seguro que si, o sino no estaría tan triste… pero la razon de su tristeza era… ¿el la seguía amando? o… ¿la veía ahora como una amiga, compañera de la batalla? Tenía una gran confusión en su corazón, se tapo la cara no pudiendo evitar llorar, pero luego se calmo, se limpio las lágrimas mojándose con el agua de la ducha. Luego salio, se puso el pijama y se peino el cabello, dejándoselo suelto. Finalmente salió del baño, se dirigió un momento a su habitación, pero se sorprendió de ver ahí a Darien.**

**Serena: Darien…. – mirándolo –**

**Darien: perdona por entrar en tu habitación sin tu permiso, me imagine que esta era tu habitación – sonriendo –**

**Serena: tranquilo, no me importa… puedes entrar en donde quieras – sonriendo –**

**Darien sonrió: ¿sabes? Me alegro que estés ya en la universidad… creo que te has vuelto una chica muy madura y trabajadora… **

**Serena: ¿tu crees?...**

**Darien: si… senota en tu mirada… - acercándose a ella y la acarició el cabello, haciendo que ella se sonrojara – sigues… siendo tan hermosa…**

**Serena: Darien…. – sonrojada – **

**Darien la miraba con una extraña mirada, pero luego dejo de acariciarle el cabello: bueno… será mejor que me valla… por favor… ten cuidado con este nuevo enemigo… aunque yo estaré ahora contigo…. – mientras que iba hacia la puerta y la abría – nos vemos Serena…. – se iba a ir –**

**Serena: Darien…. ¡espera! Necesito… preguntarte algo… **

**Darien se viro hacia ella: ¿preguntarme algo?**

**Serena: si… Darien… ¿Por qué… dejamos nuestra relación?**

**Darien: ¿Por qué?... yo… no se Serena… quizás porque seria mejor… - yéndose, con un extraño brillo de confusión en sus ojos – **

**Serena: a mi… no me parece mejor… me… entristece… - susurro con tristeza, asta que oyó algo que la trago al mundo –**

**Artemis y Luna: ¡Espera Mosany! **

**Serena se viro y vio que Mosany se dirigía hacia la puerta: ¡Mosany no deberías salir! ¡Deberías descansar! – preocupada –**

**Mosany: estoy bien… voy a dar un paseo…. – abriendo la puerta pero entonces estaba ahí Inuyasha – Inuyasha…**

**Inuyasha: menos mal estáis aquí, estábamos preocupados – mirándola –**

**Mosany: tranquilo… estamos bien – sonriéndole – Inuyasha… te preocupas mucho por nosotras… ¿verdad?**

**Inuyasha: es normal… ustedes son los únicos amigos que han seguido a mi lado… - algo sonrojado y extrañado por esa pregunta –-**

**Mosany: ya veo… me alegro – sonriendo y luego yéndose –**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué le ocurre?**

**Serena: n… no lo se… - mirando preocupada hacia donde se iba Mosany –**

**Inuyasha: mm… bueno me voy a mi habitación, si pasa algo, llámenme – guiñando el ojo y yéndose –**

**Serena miro hacia donde se iba Inuyasha y luego hacia donde ya había desaparecido Mosany, no sabía porque, pero tenia un mal presentimiento**

**Mosany caminaba, saliendo de la universidad: Esmeralda… voy hacía a ti… - saco su broche - ¡¡poder cósmico lunar!! ¡¡Transformación!! – transformándose y luego comenzó a correr y pensó: **_**veraz Esmeralda… que soy fuerte… y además… quiero saber tus sentimientos… que siento yo por ti… lo descubriré… ya lo veraz… **_**- desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche –**

**Serena caminaba de un lado a otro, ya Mosany se estaba tardando y la preocupaba, Luna y Artemis en la cama miraban a Serena, y preocupados por Mosany también. Había un gran silenció en la habitación, pero ese silenció lo rompió Luna**

**Luna: Serena creo que deberíamos ir a buscarla… ya se ha tardado – preocupada –**

**Serena: tienes razon Luna… hace una hora que no ha vuelto y ya tarda**

**Artemis bajo de la cama: entonces vamos, no nos atrasemos más**

**Luna y Serena asintieron, Serena se cambio de ropa ya que tenía el pijama, se puso una chaqueta y salió de la universidad corriendo, con Luna y Artemis en los hombros de ella. Ya habían llegado hasta donde habían estado ellas con Inuyasha y Miroku**

**Serena: a donde habrá ido – preocupada –**

**Artemis: mm… transfórmate y busca su energía**

**Luna: cierto, así podrás sentir su energía Serena**

**Serena: tenéis razon…. – saco su broche y se escondió un momento en la oscuridad del callejón – ¡¡Eternal Sailor Moon!! ¡¡Transformación!! – transformándose, luego se concentro para encontrar la energía, que finalmente la encontró – ¡la encontré! Dios ha ido de nuevo al centro comercial – preocupada, sabiendo ya que intentaba Mosany y salió corriendo de allí a toda prisa –**

**Luna y Artemis: ¡ah! ¡Espéranos Sailor Moon! – Corriendo ellos detrás de ella –**

**Serena con Luna y Artemis detrás corrían lo más rápido que podían. Deseaban que Mosany estuviera bien y que no le hubiera pasado nada. Después de un tiempo llegaron, pero miraron con una cara aterradora. Veían en lo alto del centro comercial, que Ergon tenia agarrada a Sailor Soon de la camisa de sailor para tirarla, Esmeralda estaba solo mirando con una sonrisa malvada. A eso Serena corrió rápidamente para subir**

**Serena: maldita sea… por donde subo…. – preocupada –**

**Luna y Artemis buscaban algún sitió por donde subir asta que lo vieron: ¡Sailor Moon, la escalera!**

**Serena miro la escalera y se dirigió a ella: ¡Luna, Artemis! ¡Subid a mi hombro!**

**Luna y Artemis asintieron, Luna se subió al hombro derecho de Serena y Artemis al hombro izquierdo. Serena comenzó a subir todo lo rápido que podía, pero con cuidado, miro un momento hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que ya estaban muy alto, pero siguió subiendo asta que llego arriba. Luna y Artemis al llegar arriba se bajaron del hombro de ella.**

**Ergon: por fin nos vamos a deshacer de ti Sailor Soon – con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Serena: ¡para Ergon, no lo hagas! – acercándose –**

**Ergon: quieta Sailor Moon… si te mueves un solo paso la tiro – con una sonrisa malvada – y eso va también para los gatos **

**Luna: maldito…**

**Artemis pensando: **_**debemos de hacer algo… porque aun así la tirara…**_

**Esmeralda pensando: **_**mm… ¿estaría bien matarlas?... si se reúnen todas y pueda controlarlas… el mundo será mió con ellas a mi mando… mm… no es mala idea **_**– con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Ergon: bien así, estaos quietos – con esa sonrisa malvada – **

**Serena: por favor Ergon… no lo hagas… por favor…**

**Ergon: ¿y crees que te voy a hacer caso? – sonriendo malvadamente y divertidamente, al ver la cara de preocupación y aterradora de Sailor Moon, entonces de repente soltó a Mosany – uys se me escapo – con la sonrisa malvada –**

**Serena: ¡¡Sailor Soon!! – corrió hacia donde estaba Ergon y se asomó, preocupada viendo como caía, ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos –**

**Mosany iba cayendo hacía abajo, y cuando se creía que se iba a chocar contra el suelo, Esmeralda apareció y la cogió a tiempo. La había salvado, solo por el plan que tenía en mente, y la miro con una sonrisa malvada. Mientras arriba, Serena había caído de rodillas, con una cara aterradora, pensando en Mosany. Ergon tan solo la miraba con una mirada malvada, de repente el la cogió del brazo levantándola y haciendo que lo mirara. Serena había reaccionado al ver que el la cogía.**

**Serena: ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! – intentando soltarse de el –**

**Ergon: ¿Por qué tendría que soltarte? – con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Luna y Artemis: ¡Sailor Moon! – preocupados, yendo a tirarse enzima de Ergon, para que soltara a Serena –**

**Ergon: déjenme en paz gatos inútiles – con frialdad y los estampo contra una pared –**

**Serena: ¡Luna, Artemis! – preocupada –**

**Ergon: no te preocupes por ellos Sailor Moon – con una sonrisa malvada – preocúpate más por ti – entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la beso, dejando a Serena paralizada, la besaba con una sonrisa malvada pero entonces…**

**¿? ¿?: ¡Sailor Mars, Saeta llameante de Marte! – una flecha con fuego entonces le dio en la espalda a Ergon, pero no soltó a Serena –**

**Ergon: ¡¿pero que?! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Sabes que odio que se interponga cuando estoy ocupado?! – cabreado – **

**¿? ¿?: Me da igual, nunca dejare que hagas daño a mi amiga Sailor Moon, ¡así que suéltala ya! ¿Y quien soy? Me alegro que lo preguntes – sonriendo – Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la pasión. Soy Sailor Mars y te castigaré en el nombre de Marte **

**Ergon: ¿Sailor Mars? – sin entender –**

**Serena: Mars…. – pensando: **_**¿Rei eres tu?**_** – se le comenzaba a ver ya las lágrimas de volverla a ver, la había extrañado mucho –**

**Rei: Sailor Moon sigue siendo igual llorona – decía tiernamente, y luego miro fríamente a Ergon – ¡suéltala ahora!**

**Ergon: jajaja no lo voy a hacer – con una sonrisa malvada – esta niña ahora es mía… yo sere su dueño…. – acercando más a el a Serena –**

**Serena: …. ¡¡No soy tuya!! …. – de repente su luna brillo con intensidad, logrando que Ergon la soltara –**

**Ergon: arhg maldita…. Odio esa luna tuya…. – enfadado –**

**Serena fue asta Rei y se puso a su lado**

**Rei: ataquemos juntas… Serena**

**Serena: si… Rei…. – sonriendo –**

**Ergon: ¡¡ahora veréis!! – lanzando un ataque –**

**Rei: ¡¡Sailor Mars, Saeta llameante de Marte!! – lanzando su flecha de fuego –**

**Serena: ¡¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!! – lanzando ese destello dorado –**

**El ataque de Ergon, junto con el ataque de Rei y Serena chocaron, primero se mantenían, pero luego ganaron los ataques de ellas e hirieron a Ergon mortalmente, pero no para matarlo. Luna y Artemis sonrieron de que los ataques de ellas pudieran con el ataque de el.**

**Ergon: ma...ldit.a.s...****. ****vol...Ve…re…. – fríamente y desapareciendo –**

**Luna: bien chicas, pudieron darle – sonriendo –**

**Artemis: cierto, lo habéis hecho genial – sonriendo –**

**Serena y Rei asintieron sonriendo, luego hablo Serena**

**Serena: Rei… no es un sueño… ¿verdad? Estas… aquí de verdad…. ¿verdad? – con lágrimas –**

**Rei: si Serena… estoy aquí de verdad…. – sonriendo – y no… no es ningún sueño**

**Serena: ¡Rei! – entonces la abrazo llorando –**

**Rei: tranquila Serena… jeje… sigues siendo igual de llorona…**

**Serena: n… no puedo evitarlo… - mirándola sonriendo y luego se acordó de algo - ¡ah, Mosany! – preocupada y se asomó y vio que Esmeralda la tenia en brazos abajo – esta…. Esta a salvo…. – aliviada, aunque se preocupo que estuviera en los brazos de Esmeralda – ¡ahí que bajar!**

**Rei asintió aunque no entendiendo**

**Mientras abajo Mosany seguía en brazos de Esmeralda, el tan solo la veía. Pero al cabo de un rato Mosany comenzó a despertar y se vio en brazos de Esmeralda, al principio se sorprendió, y estaba sonrojada, recordó que Ergon la había tirado, y se sorprendió más ahora de que Esmeralda no la hubiera dejado caer al suelo.**

**Esmeralda: valla por fin despertaste… Sailor Soon – con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Mosany entonces se bajo rápido de sus brazos pero no se separo mucho, lo miraba aun sorprendida**

**Mosany: ¿p… por… por qué me salvaste? – sorprendida, pensando que alo mejor había algo bueno de el –**

**Esmeralda: no pienses lo equivocado Sailor Soon… solo te he salvado porque tengo un plan para vosotras… por eso aun no quiero que mueras – con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Mosany: Esmeralda…**

**Esmeralda: no me mires así Sailor Soon, no se en que estas pensando pero sácatelo de la cabeza… bueno nos vemos… la próxima vez tendré mi plan echo – con una sonrisa malvada desapareciendo –**

**Mosany: Esmeralda juro que lo sabré… sabré que es lo que siento por ti – entonces oyó una voz conocida y se viro, viendo a Serena acercarse a ella, aunque le extraño ver a esa chica de pelo negro con el traje de sailor rojo –**

**Serena llego hasta ella: oh Sailor Soon menos mal que estas bien – abrazándola – estaba asustada… pensé que te iba a perder – con algunas lágrimas –**

**Mosany: tranquila Sailor Moon estoy bien – sonriéndole y separándola un poco para que la mirara, luego vio que Serena asentía – por…. Cierto…. Sailor Moon… ¿Quién es ella? – Mirando a Sailor Mars –**

**Luna adelantándose antes de que hablara Serena: esta… Sailor Soon… son unas de nuestras sailor scout… Sailor Mars, del planeta Marte…**

**Mosany: ¿Sailor Mars? – sorprendida –**

**Rei: si ese es mi nombre – sonriendo yendo hacia ella y dándole la mano de saludo y se destransformo – y en mi apariencia normal soy Rei Hino – sonriéndole –**

**Mosany: encantada Rei – sonriendo y se destransformo – yo en mi apariencia normal me llamo Mosany Minami – sonriendo –**

**Rei: pues encanta igualmente Mosany – sonriendo –**

**Continuara………….**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y si, aun sigue en duda porque Darien la dejo, pero lo iréis sabiendo .. Bueno pues mañana vendré con otro, hasta luegooo**

**Serena16serenity**


	6. Capitulo 5

Hola

**Hola**

**Bueno siento tardarme esta vez, he estado algo ocupada y no me da dado tiempo de poner el siguiente capitulo. Bueno pero aquí os lo dejo ya. Por cierto, ahora pondré los capítulos un poco más lento. Me empiezan las clases y bueno… el ciclo de Farmacia no es fácil. Asi que puede que tarde… un pocazo, pero intentare poneros los capítulos cuando pueda (Cuando ahí estudios por delante, esta visto que la inspiración no funciona XD) bueno os dejo con el capi! Ojala os guste**

**Capitulo anterior:**

**Mosany: Esmeralda juro que lo sabré… sabré que es lo que siento por ti – entonces oyó una voz conocida y se viro, viendo a Serena acercarse a ella, aunque le extraño ver a esa chica de pelo negro con el traje de sailor rojo –**

**Luna adelantándose antes de que hablara Serena: esta… Sailor Soon… son unas de nuestras sailor scout… Sailor Mars, del planeta Marte…**

**Rei: si ese es mi nombre – sonriendo yendo hacia ella y dándole la mano de saludo y se destransformo – y en mi apariencia normal soy Rei Hino – sonriéndole **

**Capitulo 5****– ¡Las Sailor Scout se reúnen! **

**Artemis: menos mal que venistes Rei**

**Rei: si, llegue justo hoy a Japón cuando sentí una presencia maligna…**

**Artemis: es verdad… te habías ido a Estados Unidos ¿verdad?**

**Rei: aja, y desde allí ya había presentido la energía malvada por eso me vine, además debía venir también para ayudar a Serena junto al nuevo enemigo**

**Serena ya estaba des transformada sonrió a Rei**

**Luna: bien pues vamos yendo a la universidad y nos vas contando todo lo que has hecho este tiempo Rei – sonriendo –**

**Rei: si – sonriendo – **

**Durante el camino Rei explico que en estados unidos estuvo practicando en ser una gran sacerdotisa, todos los días se entrenaba sin parar, desarrollando mucho su poder al máximo. También estudiaba. Aunque dijo que tuvo que volver por presentir esa energía maligna en Japón, además que había visto en las telenoticias como atacaba Ergon y había visto a su compañera Sailor Moon luchar. Ya después no supo porque se corto la transmisión al atacar Sailor Soon. Y luego pensó que Serena la necesitaría y se fue al día siguiente, es decir, hoy. **

**Mosany: valla... no sabían que estaban grabando – con una gota en la cabeza –**

**Serena: ¡uah! Entonces me vistes Rei que Ergon me besaba **

**Rei: pues sí, si hubiera sido yo, le hubiera dado una cachetada, debiste defenderte Serena, que estabas sola…**

**Mosany: ella no podía Rei, la había cogido por sorpresa, jeja además que yo la salve**

**Serena: jejeje si menos mal que llegaste Mosany**

**Rei: ¿y si no hubiera llegado ¬¬?**

**Serena: ay Rei no seas molestosa ya ¬¬**

**Rei: la molestosa eres tu ¬¬**

**Serena: no, tú eres la vieja u.u – se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y vio a Rei enfadada – etto… era broma Rei… jeje – con una gran gota en la cabeza -**

**Rei: ¡¡Ven aquí Serena!! – comenzando a perseguirla –**

**Serena: ¡¡ahh Rei, que era BROMA!! – lloriqueando y corriendo –**

**Mosany: díganme una cosa… ¿siempre se comportan así? – con una gota en la cabeza –**

**Luna y Artemis: si… no han cambiado nada las dos – suspirando –**

**Mosany: jeje bueno… aunque senota que se quieren mucho – sonriendo –**

**Luna y Artemis: si… es verdad – mirando los dos sonriendo -**

**Al llegar a la habitación**

**Rei: bien, ahora estudiare en esta universidad – sonriendo –**

**Serena: ¿¡que!? ¿De verdad Rei? – brillándole los ojos de contenta –**

**Rei: si**

**Serena: ¡¡bien!! Por fin te quedas en la misma escuela que yo – sonriendo –**

**Rei: así te vigilo u.u**

**Serena: no necesito vigilancia Rei**

**Mosany: que bien, entonces te quedaras con nosotras, ¿qué habitación te quedaras?**

**Rei: pues antes cuando entre, encontré una de color rojo, y me gusto así que me quedare en esa – sonriendo –**

**Serena: valla… al lado mío, que guay**

**Mosany: si y también del mío – sonriendo –**

**Luna: bueno chicas vallan a descansar, mañana ahí clases**

**Artemis: y debéis estar recuperadas de energía**

**Las tres: ¡sii!**

**Las tres esta vez se metieron a la bañera, riéndose y algunas veces hacían guerra de agua, Luna estaba con ellas y a veces intentaba esquivar el agua, pero en una la mojaron toda no gustándole mucho, pero luego riéndose. Luego entraron a la fuerza a una Artemis sonrojado ya que en parte el era un hombre, y le daba vergüenza bañarse con las chicas, pero finalmente a él también lo mojaron. Luego de salir del baño cada una se fue a su habitación y al cabo de un rato se quedaron perdidamente dormidas.**

**A la mañana siguiente, a todas les comenzó a sonar el despertador. Mosany y Rei despertaban y se preparaban, pero Serena seguía durmiendo, le había pegado un golpe al despertador haciendo que se callara y ella siguió durmiendo. Luna estaba con montones de marca de enfado en la cabeza, fue a gritar pero Rei la sustituyo.**

**Rei: ¡¡SERENA DESPIERTA DORMILONA!! – gritándole al oído –**

**Serena: ¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – Dando un salto y cayendo al suelo sentada – Rei… me dejaste sorda – enfadada –**

**Rei: pues mira te desperté, mira qué hora es T-O-N-T-A -dándole el despertador –**

**Serena: ¿hora? – miro entonces la hora y eran las 7:45, primero su cara estaba normal de media dormida, luego cambio a color azul y finalmente a color rojo - ¡¡ahhh que tarde!! – se metió en el baño rápidamente –**

**Rei, Mosany, Luna y Artemis: que mujer esta, no cambia – suspirando los 4 –**

**Serena desde el baño preparándose y vistiéndose: que os oigo, joo porque esto solo me pasa a mí – lloriqueando –**

**Rei: ¡Serena estamos en la puerta, date prisa o te dejamos atrás!**

**Serena: ¡¡uahh!! ¡No espérenme por favor! – Saliendo preparada y llegando hasta ellas dos – ay qué bien, no os habéis ido – suspirando aliviada –**

**Rei: pues estuvimos a punto de irnos **

**Mosany: debes levantarte más temprano Serena**

**Rei: jeje no te va a escuchar, ya yo se lo he dicho miles de veces y no hace caso**

**Mosany: ¿ah no? Jeje **

**Serena: oigan no se rían de mi – enfadada –**

**De repente se oyó por los altavoces: Señorita Mosany, preséntese ante el director, repito, señorita Mosany preséntese ante el director**

**Rei: ehh ¿te llaman? – mirando a Mosany –**

**Mosany: que extraño… no he hecho nada… ¿me acompañáis chicas?... por favor**

**Serena y Rei: claro**

**Las chicas caminaron hacia el despacho del director, Mosany iba confundida, ya que ella recordaba no haber hecho nada, al llegar, abrieron en la puerta y todas se fijaron en el director, tenía unos ojos dorados y un pelo plateado largo, tenía parecido a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. Luego en lo que más se fijo Mosany es ver a Naraku sentado en el sillón**

**Director: ah ya llego señorita Mosany, aunque vino acompañada**

**Mosany: lo siento director, es que se los pedí yo…**

**Director: bueno da igual que se queden… haber… tengo algo importante que contaros – seriamente –**

**Naraku y Mosany a la vez: ¿de qué se trata? – Luego se miraron los dos al darse cuenta que lo había dicho a la vez –**

**Director: bueno… ustedes lo deberían saber… - enfadado –**

**Naraku: no se a que se refiere señor director**

**Director: Naraku yo confiaba en ti, no sé cómo me fallaste**

**Naraku se quedo extrañado**

**Rei: ¿a qué se refiere señor?**

**Director: ¡pues que estos dos se acostaron juntos!**

**Naraku, Mosany, Serena y Rei: ¿¡que!?**

**Naraku: señor director nosotros no hemos hecho nada**

**Mosany: es cierto**

**Director: los videos de vigilancia no engañan – enfadados, entonces puso un video en donde Naraku y Mosany estaban haciendo eso –**

**Naraku: ¡eso no es verdad director!**

**Director: ¡no me levante la voz que soy su superior!**

**Mosany: señor director, nosotros no hicimos nada, solo dormimos juntos, por favor créenos**

**Director: lo siento no puede creer ya que los videos dicen toda la verdad – enfadado – y por esto, señorita Mosany queda expulsada de la universidad y usted Naraku esta despedido**

**Naraku y Mosany: ¿¡que!?**

**De repente entro Inuyasha: ¡Padre no puedes hacer eso!**

**Inutashio: claro que puedo hijo, soy el director**

**Inuyasha: pero ellos no pueden haber hecho eso**

**Inutashio: puede que tú creas eso, pero el video lo dice todo**

**A Rei entonces de repente le llego un mensaje al móvil: bien, gracias amiga – escribiendo eso en el móvil – bueno señor… yo acabo de resolver que ese video es falso**

**Inutashio: ¡cómo! Explíquese señorita…**

**Rei: aja, mire… haber… - entonces de repente Luna trajo una cinta diferente y ella la cogió – gracias Luna – guiñándole el ojo – bien… quiero que se fije en estas rallas – señalándolas en la televisión – se ve que es de un video hecho y además falso, ahora fíjese, el verdadero video – cambió la cinta, la reproducía y se veía distinta, a Mosany y Naraku durmiendo tranquilos, además que se le veía el yeso de la pierna - ¿ve?**

**Inutashio: ahhh es fantástica, gracias, casi provoco un error – miro a Mosany y Naraku – perdónenme, cometí un error, señorita Mosany no estás expulsada y usted Naraku no está despedido – sonriendo –**

**Mosany: ahh que bien Naraku – abrazándolo entonces y comenzando a llorar – lo siento mucho, por mi culpa casi te echan, ha sido toda mi culpa…**

**Naraku la abrazo fuerte: no, no ha sido tu culpa ni la de nadie… alguien nos ha intentando tender una trampa, pero gracias a tu amiga nueva, todo se resolvió, no llores – separándola un poco y sonriéndole –**

**Mosany lo miro, asintió sonriendo y se quito las lágrimas: aunque me pregunto quién habrá sido…**

**Rei: seguramente alguien que no te soporta y quería echarte de aquí…**

**Serena: pero bueno no lo ha conseguido y si ocurre de nuevo, se luchara no Mosany – guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo –**

**Mosany: si… - sonriendo –**

**Inutashio: bueno alumnos vallan yendo ya a clase**

**Inuyasha: jeje eso no molesten ya a este vejestorio**

**Inutashio: ¡¡recuerda que este vejestorio es tu padre y lo mismo digo para ti!! – dándole una patada que lo saco afuera –**

**Rei, Serena y Mosany: vale… - con una gota en la cabeza y saliendo –**

**Naraku se iba a ir pero Inutashio le interrumpió**

**Inutashio: Naraku por favor… quédese un poco más… he de hablar de otra cosa…**

**Naraku: eh… claro…**

**Las chicas iban caminando por el pasillo**

**Serena: guauu Rei ¿cómo lo hiciste? **

**Mosany: es verdad, me salvaste de un gran apuro**

**Serena: además no sabía que sabias de eso**

**Rei: yo sé de todo Serena, cosa que tú no – riendo –**

**Serena: eyyy no te pases – enfadada –**

**Mosany: jejeje – sonriendo y salió afuera – ahh que día tan hermoso**

**Serena salió con ella: ahh si es verdad**

**Luna: contactaste con ella no Rei **

**Rei: jeje si, tú me pillaste Luna – sonriendo –**

**Artemis: es que nosotros lo sabemos todo… - miro hacia donde estaban Serena y Mosany y vio en lo alto - ¡ah! ¡Cuidado chicas!**

**De repente Ergon y un demonio desde arriba saltaron, el demonio callo enzima de Mosany atacándola y Ergon a Serena igual**

**Ergon: ya eres mía Sailor Moon, o debería decir Serena Tsukino – con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Demonio: te matare por órdenes de mi señor Ergon – con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Luna: ¡ay dios hay que ayudarlas! – preocupada –**

**Artemis: ¡Rei transfórmate!**

**Rei: ¡sí! – Saco su broche, que era como una bola roja con el signo de una flecha - ¡¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte!! ¡¡Transformación!! – un montón de fuego la rodeo hasta transformarse con su traje rojo como el fuego -**

**Serena: ¡¡ah suéltame!! – intentando soltarse de el – mira que eres pesado – enfadada –**

**Mosany: ¡¡ay quita demonio asqueroso!! – enfadada intentando coger su broche –**

**Rei: ¡¡Sailor Mars!! ¡¡Saeta llameante de Marte!! – Lanzando dos flechas de fuego y dándoles a los dos en la espalda, haciendo que soltaran a Serena y Mosany – ¡¡Ahora chicas!!**

**Serena y Mosany: ¡¡sí!!**

**Mosany: ¡¡Poder cósmico lunar!! ¡¡Transformación!! – transformándose –**

**Serena: ¡¡Eternal Sailor Moon!! ¡¡Transformación!! – transformándose –**

**Ergon: je da igual que os hayáis transformado… demonio… ataca a Sailor Soon**

**Demonio: si – atacando a Mosany –**

**Mosany: ¡uah espera no tanta prisa! – esquivándolo –**

**Ergon ataco a Serena: toma esta Sailor Moon – lanzándole un ataque –**

**Serena salto hacia arriba: oye espera un segundo**

**Rei: están atacando muy rápido – ayudándolas a ellas dos –**

**El combate duro un buen rato, el demonio había lastimado mucho a Mosany y casi ya no podía moverse, Serena intentaba aguantar, pero Ergon le era muy fuerte y Rei ayudaba a las dos como podía. De repente el demonio cogió a Mosany levantándola en el aire. Serena y Rei se preocuparon y se asustaron**

**Ergon: eso es… tírala desde ahí demonio – malvadamente –**

**Demonio: si – malvadamente y tirándola fuertemente –**

**¿? ¿?: ¡Sailor Mercury, Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!! – De repente un ataque de agua apareció y mantenía a Mosany, hasta bajarla normalmente al suelo –**

**Ergon: ¿¡quién eres!?**

**Rei y Serena: ese ataque… solo puede ser… de… - mirando las dos asombradas –**

**Mosany miro haber quien la había salvado y vio a una chica de pelo azulado corto con unos ojos también azules, además llevaba un traje como el de todas, pero de color azul celeste como el agua**

**¿? ¿?: ¿Qué quién soy? ¡Yo soy la Sailor del agua y la sabiduría! ¡Sailor Mercury!**

**Ergon: ¡¿Qué?! Otra molestosa Sailor Scout… - enfadado –**

**Serena y Rei pensando: ¡Amy!**

**Amy: chicas ataquemos todas juntas**

**Serena, Rei y Mosany: ¡sí!**

**Ergon: ¡Demonio prepárate!**

**Amy: ¡Sailor Mercury, Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!!**

**Rei: ¡Sailor Mars, Saeta llameante de Marte!!**

**Mosany: ¡Espiral lunar del corazón! ¡¡Ataca!!**

**Serena: ¡¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!!**

**Los tres ataques se juntaron en uno y fueron hacia Ergon y el demonio, Ergon lo pudo esquivar a tiempo, pero el Demonio no pudo y le dio de lleno destruyéndolo. Las chicas chocaron las manos de vencer, pero de repente Ergon apareció detrás de Serena y la cogió, poniéndole un cuchillo afilado en el cuello**

**Mosany, Amy y Rei: ¡ah! ¡Sailor Moon! – preocupadas –**

**Serena: ¡ah suéltame! – pero no podía moverse mucho con esa cosa afilada en su cuello –**

**Ergon: Sailor Soon, ven a mí y a tu amiga no le pasara nada – con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Mosany: ….. Está bien… - acercándose –**

**Serena: ¡no! ¡Sailor Soon no te acerques, te hará daño! – preocupada –**

**Ergon: tu calladita… - mientras que la tocaba con eso afilado y le hacia una pequeña herida –**

**Serena: uhg… - con dolor –**

**¿? ¿?: ¡Basta! ¡Deja de hacer más daño! ¡Sailor Jupiter, Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!**

**De repente el ataque le dio en la espalda a Ergon provocando que soltara a Serena. Mosany miro a esa nueva chica, tenía unos ojos verdes oscuros, su pelo era castaño, recogido en una alta coleta y llevaba el mismo traje de ella, pero todo verde**

**Mosany: ¿estás bien Sailor Moon?**

**Serena asintió mirándola y luego miro hacia Jupiter y susurro: Lita… eres tú…**

**Ergon: maldita sea… ahora quien eres tú – enfadado y cansado que aparecieran más –**

**Lita: Mi planeta guardián es Jupiter, que venga la tormenta y el trueno haga temblar**

**Ergon: estoy cansado de tantas Sailor… os eliminare a todas – enfadado, de repente hizo aparecer a miles de demonios – jajaja intenten destruirlos **

**Serena: ¡oh no! – preocupada –**

**Todas lanzaban sus ataques atacando a los demonios, pero también tenían cuidado con Ergon ya que el no paraba de atacarlas ni un segundo. **

**Estaban ya agotadas de tantos demonios y protegían de paso algunas personas que pasaban por ahí. **

**De repente un ataque iba dirigido hacia Serena y Mosany, pero…**

**¿? ¿?: ¡Sailor Venus! ¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!**

**El ataque dio justo en el medio, haciendo una pequeña explosión, pero impidiendo que le dieran a Serena y Mosany. Entonces Mosany se fijo en una chica que había al retirarse el humo. Su cabello era largo y dorado como el sol, era como el de Serena, pero suelto con un lazo rojo en la parte arriba. Luego iba toda de naranja y pensó que sería otra de las Sailors Scouts.**

**Rei, Amy, Lita y Serena: ¡Sailor Venus! – pensando: Mina tú también has vuelto**

**Mina: ¡buenas chicas! Jeje que bien todas juntas, ¡Y ahora a matar a este tio bobo! – sonriendo divertidamente –**

**Ergon: ¿bobo… yo? – con una marca de enfado en la cabeza**

**Rei, Amy, Lita y Serena: no has cambiado Mina… - con una gota en las cabezas las cuatro –**

**Mosany: ¿eh? – miro sin entender -**

**¿? ¿?: Y eso es lo que quería… que todas estuvierais juntas… - malvadamente – ha ocurrido más rápido de lo que pensaba**

**Mosany: Esmeralda… - mirándolo -**

**Serena: ¿nos querías juntas?**

**Esmeralda: así es… con ustedes tengo un plan **

**Todas: ¿un plan? – sin entender –**

**Ergon: señor, pero será mejor matarla y… - Esmeralda no lo dejo continuar –**

**Esmeralda: no las vamos a matar, je tú ya has hecho mucho por hoy Ergon, puedes descansar – sarcástico, luego miro a todas – mi plan es controlaros a todas, y dominar este mundo con ustedes – riendo malvadamente –**

**Todas: ¡¿Qué?! – sorprendidas –**

**Esmeralda: como habéis oído, ahora será mejor dormir un ratito mis queridas Sailors jajaja – entonces comenzó a hacer un ataque –**

**Amy: ¡oh no! ¡Debemos atacar chicas!**

**Mosany: pero… - preocupada –**

**Rei: no hay peros, Mosany, si nos da el ataque nos ganara, su poder es muy fuerte**

**Mosany: está bien… ataquemos**

**Todas asintieron**

**Mina: ¡Sailor Venus! ¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!**

**Lita: ¡Sailor Jupiter! ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!**

**Rei: ¡Sailor Mars! ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!**

**Amy: ¡Sailor Mercury! ¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!**

**Mosany: ¡Espiral lunar del corazón! ¡Ataca!**

**Serena: ¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!**

**Todos los ataques fueron hacia Esmeralda con fuerza, pero Esmeralda lanzo el suyo y por un momento se mantenían, pero de repente el de Esmeralda venció. **

**Fue hasta todas y le dios de lleno, lanzándolas al suelo inconscientes por tal fuerte ataque y además que se des transformaron.**

**Esmeralda: ya sois mías… - acercándose a ellas - **

**Luna: ¡no chicas! ¡Despertar, Serena, Mosany, Rei, Amy!! – con lágrimas y muy preocupada –**

**Artemis: ¡Mina, Lita!!**

**Luna entonces vio que Esmeralda se acercaba: ¡no te acerques a ellas maldito! – saltando enzima para arañarlo –**

**Esmeralda: quita gata molestosa – enfadado y tirándola contra la pared –**

**Luna: ¡Miauuuuuu!! – con dolor –**

**Artemis: ¡Luna no! ¡Cómo te has atrevido maldito a hacer daño a mi Luna! – enfadado y lanzándose a él –**

**Esmeralda: lo mismo va para ti – haciendo lo mismo –**

**Artemis: ¡¡Miauuuuuu!! – también con dolor –**

**Esmeralda: bien chicas… estaréis bien conmigo… - haciéndolas levitar –**

**Todas se levitaron junto a Esmeralda, inconscientes sin saber que pasaba ni siquiera poder defenderse. Luna y Artemis miraban a eso con terror y preocupación. No sabían a quien pedirle ayuda ya que no había nadie. Al poco rato Esmeralda desapareció con todas y con Ergon, quien había estado muy enfadado. Luna tan solo podía llorar.**

**Continuara**

**Bueno nos vemos**

**chaooo**


	7. capitulo 6

¡Hola

**¡Hola!**

**Siento tardar mucho, esque ya los capítulos que he puesto ya han llegado asta donde estaba y bueno… ahora sigo escribiendo, pero ya tengo una parte, asi que os lo pongo, haber si os gusta ;)**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**¿? ¿?: ¿Qué quién soy? ¡Yo soy la sailor del agua y la sabiduría! ¡Sailor Mercury!**

**Lita: ¡Mi planeta guardián es Jupiter, que venga la tormenta y el trueno haga temblar!**

**Mina: ¡buenas chicas! Jeje que bien todas juntas, ¡Y ahora a matar a este tio bobo! – Sonriendo divertidamente – por cierto, no me he presentado. ¡****Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el Amor y la belleza, Soy Sailor Venus!**

**E****smeralda: bien chicas… estaréis bien conmigo… - haciéndolas levitar –**

**Capitulo 6 – La ayuda viene en camino, ¡Las sailor Three Lights aparecen!**

**Luna: maldita sea… no pudimos ayudarlas… - llorando – que haremos Artemis**

**Artemis: no lo sé… - mirando al suelo –**

**Luna: iré ayudarlas… - comenzando a correr, pero Artemis se le metió delante –**

**Artemis: ¡Luna nosotros no podemos… no tenemos poder!**

**Luna: ¡pero hay que ayudarlas, me da igual mi vida, solo quiero rescatarlas! – llorando con la cabeza agachas –**

**Artemis: Luna… - preocupado mirándola –**

**¿? ¿?: ¿Ey necesitáis ayuda? **

**¿? ¿?: ¿Ha ocurrido algo chicos?**

**¿? ¿?: Luna porque lloras ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

**Luna y Artemis miraron y se sorprendieron: ¡Seiya, Taiki, Yaten! – muy sorprendidos –**

**Seiya: si, somos nosotros ¿Dónde está Serena, Luna?**

**Taiki y Yaten: ¿y las chicas?**

**Luna: ellas… - comenzó a llorar de nuevo –**

**Seiya, Taiki y Yaten: ellas que… - comenzando a preocuparse –**

**Artemis: ¡chicos tenéis que ayudarlas!**

**Seiya, Taiki y Yaten: ¿ayudarlas? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

**Luna: el enemigo se las han llevado…**

**Artemis: debéis evitar que las controlen, ya que piensan controlarlas para que junto con Esmeralda, el enemigo, dominen la tierra**

**Seiya: tranquilos, las rescataremos, chicos a transformarse**

**Taiki y Yaten: ¡sí!**

**Seiya: ¡Poder de lucha estelar! ¡Transformación! – transformándose en una chica -**

**Taiki: ¡Poder de Creación Estelar! ¡Transformación! – transformándose en una chica –**

**Yaten: ¡Poder de Curación Estelar! ¡Transformación! – transformándose igual en una chica –**

**Seiya: bien vamos… las traeremos de vuelta**

**Taiki: si se los prometemos**

**Yaten: no llores más luna, lo conseguiremos **

**Entonces los tres desaparecieron en tres estrella fugases. Luna y Artemis solo miraron al cielo, deseando que estuvieran bien **

**Desde otro lugar**

**Las chicas se encontraba cada una en una cama, inconscientes aun, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y lo peor es que no tenían sus broches para transformase, se los habían quitado.**

**Serena fue la primera en comenzar a despertar**

**Serena: mm… ¿dónde estoy? – mirando a su alrededor y luego reacciono al darse cuenta donde estaba y miro a las demás - ¡chicas despierten rápido!**

**Mosany por los ruidos de Serena comenzó a despertar y vio donde estaba**

**: ¿Dónde estamos?**

**Serena: parece que en la guarida de Esmeralda…**

**Mosany: ¿en la guarida de esmeralda? – sorprendida –**

**Rei y las demás comenzaron a despertar**

**Mina, Lita Rei y Amy: ¡¿ah dónde estamos?!**

**Serena y Mosany: en la guarida de Esmeralda… - preocupadas –**

**Rei: ¡¿Qué?! – Luego busco su broche de transformación - ¡ah no lo tengo!**

**Amy, Mina y Lita también buscaron: ¡nosotras tampoco! – preocupadas –**

**Mosany: ¿y qué podemos hacer ahora sin nuestros poderes? – preocupada –**

**Serena: no lo sé… pero lo que sé es que tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir y recuperar nuestras transformaciones**

**Amy: ¡tienes razón Serena! Uff – suspirando – aunque tampoco tengo mi ordenador…**

**Rei: da igual, podemos salir… no usando el ordenador… solo debemos pensar**

**Amy, Mina, Lita, Serena y Mosany: ¡tienes razón! ¡Vamos a por todas chicas!**

**Todas: ¡sii! – chocando las manos todas -**

**Pasaron unas cuantas horas y por más que intentaban salir, era inútil, la puerta estaba tan fuerte que era imposible. Pero, las chicas pensaron en una estrategia. Era de todas a la vez dar a la puerta varias veces. Así lo hicieron, a la primera no pudieron, a la segunda había hecho efecto y a la tercera por fin habían conseguido abrir la puerta. Las seis chocaron las manos nuevamente y ahora tan solo, buscaban como salir.**

**Serena: dios… estoy cansada… llevamos ya una hora buscando como salir y nada. Esto es un laberinto – suspirando y sentándose en el suelo frío –**

**Mosany: animo Serena, ya verás que encontraremos la salida, no nos rendiremos – sonriendo –**

**¿? ¿?: Pues ríndase, porque no la encontrareis – una voz conocida y a la vez malvada –**

**Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina: ¿¡quién eres!? – Alerta las cuatro –**

**¿? ¿?: Jajaja ¿acaso ya se han olvidado de mi voz? – apareciendo… Ergon –**

**Mosany: maldita sea es Ergon…**

**Ergon: a donde pensaban ir ¿eh?**

**Rei: a irnos de aquí – enfadada –**

**Ergon: ¡Ja! Como si lo tuvierais fácil**

**¿? ¿?: Y más si no os podéis transformar – con maldad –**

**Mosany: Esmeralda… - mirándolo a los ojos –**

**Rei: maldito, ¿¡que es lo que quieres!?**

**Esmeralda: ya lo he dicho, os quiero controlar para yo dominar este mundo con ustedes – con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Lita: ¡eso te lo crees tú! – enfadada –**

**Esmeralda: Ergon, déjalas inmovilizadas **

**Ergon: si – lanzando un ataque hacia ellas, haciendo que se estamparan contra la pared –**

**Todas: ¡¡ahh!! – con mucho dolor al no estar transformada –**

**Mosany: uhg… Esmeralda… por qué haces esto… tu… tu me gustas – sonrojada y mirándolo tristemente –**

**Esmeralda al principio se sorprendió pero luego sonrió malvadamente: valla, valla, pero que pena… yo no siento nada por ti, solo estaba interesado en tu poder, si te he salvado miles de veces ha sido solo para mi plan, no creas cosas que no son Sailor Soon – riendo malvadamente –**

**Mosany: ¿Qué?... – muy sorprendida, pero oculto sus ojos con su flequillo y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla –**

**Serena: Mosany – mirándola muy preocupada, luego apretó su puño enfadada y miro a Esmeralda - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso tan horrible?! ¡Eres un maldito tonto!**

**Mina se sorprendió de ver a Serena así enfadada pero luego ella también se enfado: ¡cierto! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a lastimar el corazón de una chica!?**

**Amy: ¡cierto! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a nuestra amiga Mosany!?**

**Lita: ¡odio los tipos como tú! ¡Ahora veraz! – yendo atacarlo físicamente –**

**Rei: ¡maldito idiota! ¡Pagaras por lo que le has dicho! – yendo ella también –**

**Esmeralda: jajajajajaja que valientes, ¡anda no me molestáis! – Estampando a todas de nuevo contra la pared –**

**Todas: ¡¡ahh!!**

**Mosany entonces se levanto, una energía negativa la rodeaba**

**Esmeralda: ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Eh bonita? – sarcásticamente y malvadamente – **

**Pero Mosany no respondió una energía entre negativa y positiva la rodeaba, su frente comenzaba a brillar y tenía un extraño símbolo en la frente. Todas miraban sorprendidas y veían, que en las manos de Mosany, aparecía, la copa lunar, el santo grial. Fue entonces que la ropa de Mosany cambió. Era un gran vestido blanco, con un lazo detrás que llegaba asta los pies. Sus ojos por fin se vieron, miraban entre frialdad y con odio a Esmeralda**

**Esmeralda: ¿que está ocurriendo? – sorprendido –**

**Mosany: Esmeralda… no sé cómo has revivido, pero… veo que no has cambiado, te volveré a enviar al otro mundo – la que hablaba no era Mosany, lo que sorprendió –**

**Esmeralda le sonó esa voz: tu… maldita… así que estabas en esa copa… - enfadado y con odio –**

**Serena: que… ¿Qué ocurre? – sorprendida –**

**Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina tan solo miraban sorprendida, como Mosany, o buena, esa persona que poseía el cuerpo de Mosany, hablaba a Esmeralda. Entonces comenzó a brillar**

**Mosany: volverás… a donde mereces… Esmeralda…. – fríamente y estampándolo contra la pared –**

**Esmeralda: arhg maldita… no me ganaras… - con furia y luego sonriendo malvadamente – no me ganaras por que… ¡yo tengo esto! – entonces entre sus manos saco el valioso Cristal de Plata – os controlare a todas con esta joya… con su poder… caeréis enseguida**

**Serena: ¡no! ¡Tiene el cristal de plata! – preocupada –**

**Esmeralda: lo encontré por casualidad que miraba vuestros broches y encontré este legendario Cristal de plata. Con esto os venceré – malvadamente y entonces hacia brillar el cristal de plata, pero con un brillo oscuro –**

**Rei: ¡debemos pararle!**

**Amy: ¡cierto, si se hace por completo con el Cristal de plata, estaremos perdidas!**

**Lita: ¡pero no podemos transformarnos!**

**Mina: con tantas cosas que hemos hecho… ¿este será nuestro fin?**

**Mosany entonces se viro hacia las chicas: no es el fin… saldremos de esta, ese poder… no me afectara… - sonriendo, entonces se dio la vuelta, en su mano apareció un báculo largísimo que brillaba como la luz del sol, se podía apreciar tal poder ya que iba venciendo al cristal de plata, estaba aprovechando que el cristal de plata todavía no estaba del todo cargado –**

**Esmeralda: n...o… ¡no me venceréis! ¡Os controlare y haré este mundo mió!**

**Ergon tan solo miraba en una parte muy sorprendido, queriendo ayudar a su señor, pero no sabia que hacer**

**Esmeralda entonces se le ocurrió algo: ¡Ergon! ¡Ataca a las demás! Haber si así pierde la concentración… - malvadamente, hacia trampa -**

**Ergon: si… - malvadamente, lanzo un ataque a las chicas, haciéndolas estampar contra la pared –**

**Todas: uhg… **

**Mosany vio eso: maldito… juegas sucio… - fría –**

**Esmeralda: Así soy – malvadamente –**

**Ergon entonces vio a Serena, sonrío, apareció frente a ella y la cogio del brazo, levantándola: ¿Qué pasa Sailor Moon? ¿No puedes ayudar? – malvadamente apretándole el brazo fuertemente –**

**Serena: ¡¡ahh!! ¡¡Suéltame me estas haciendo daño!! – cerrando los ojos del dolor –**

**Ergon: Je… ¿sabes? No se porque me atraes mucho, escucha bien Sailor moon… no… es decir Serena Tsukino, eres tan solo mía, y tus labios solo serán míos – sonriendo malvadamente, la acerco a el, y la iba a besar como otras veces, pensando que esta vez, nadie le iba a interrumpir, mientras levitaba en el aire, para que las demás, no le interrumpieran –**

**Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina: ¡¡Serena!! – muy preocupadas –**

**Serena con los ojos pensando: Darien…. – una lágrimas rodó por su mejilla -**

**Pero de repente se oyó una voz: ¡oye tú! ¡Ni te atrevas a besar a Bombón! ¡Láser de estrella Fugaz! – dándole en la espalda a Ergon, soltando a Serena –**

**Ergon: ¡arhg! ¡¿Pero quien eres tú?!**

**Serena: ¡¡ahhh!! - al Ergon soltarla, caía a dirección al suelo -**

**Pero esa persona que había lanzado el ataque la había cogido a tiempo en brazos: ¿Qué quien soy? ¡Soy Sailor Star Fighter!**

**Serena abrió los ojos: ¡Seiya! – sorprendida –**

**Seiya: tranquila Bombón... ya estamos aquí… - sonriendo –**

**Serena: ¿estamos? – buscaba con la mirada a los dos que faltaban –**

**¿? ¿? Y ¿? ¿?: ¡Nosotras somos Sailor Star Healer y Sailor Star Maker! ¡Estrella de Sailor Maker e Infierno estelar de Healer! – entonces los ataques dieron a la mano de Esmeralda, haciéndole soltar el cristal de plata –**

**Esmeralda: ¡¡ah no!! ¡Mi cristal de plata!! – enfadado –**

**Mina entonces fue hasta el cristal de plata, lo cogio, y se lo dio entonces a Serena: toma Serena**

**Serena: Gracias Mina… - mirando el cristal de plata en sus manos –**

**Ergon en el suelo y susurro: si no eres mía… no seras de nadie… - entonces lanzo un ataque, pero fue desviado por una rosa - ¿¡como!?**

**¿? ¿?: Ni te atrevas a volver a tocarla… - fríamente y serio – **

**Serena miro hacia allí: Darien… estas aquí… que bien… - mirándolo sonriendo -**

**Mosany: Serena… intenta llamar a los cristales de las sailors… el cristal de plata los guiara hasta a ti… - mirándola –**

**Serena: vale…. – se concentro, cerrando los ojos, poco a poco, el cristal de plata iba emitiendo una luz dorada. De repente los cristales de todos aparecieron. Primero apareció el cristal azulado, de Sailor Mercury, delante de Amy. Luego apareció el cristal rojizo, de Sailor Mars, delante de Rei. Seguido, apareció el cristal verde, de Sailor Jupiter, delante de Lita. Terminando ya apareció el cristal dorado, de Sailor Venus, delante de Mina y finalmente el cristal de plata brillo fuertemente. Los cinco cristales entonces se transformaron en su forma broche y cada una lo cogio – **

**Mosany: bien… transfórmense… y luego atacaremos todos juntos…**

**Darien y los Three lights: ¡ánimos chicas, ustedes pueden!**

**Todas: ¡si! – se miraron y luego levantaron los broches hacia arriba, brillando los 5 broches –**

**Continuara…**

**Bueno esto ha sido todo, como ven la batalla contra Esmeralda será poco, pero la otra… será bien larguita, asi que… la historia no acabara ahí, seguirá para delante y además os sorprenderá muchas cosas… o eso espero yo XD. Bueno pues la próxima vez cuando tenga tiempo pondré el otro capitulo y gracias por su comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir **

**Chao!**

**Serena16Serenity**


	8. capitulo 7

Hola

**Hola**

**Lo siento por tardar tanto en poner una conti, he estado ocupada con los estudios. Y no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Pero bueno, ya tengo algo. Espero que os guste, y espero que siga siendo igual de interesante que antes. Ya que cuando empiezo a estudiar, la inspiración se me va -.-U… jeje bueno os dejo con el capi y haber si os gusta ;)**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**Pero esa persona que había lanzado el ataque la había cogido a tiempo en brazos: ¿Qué quien soy? ¡Soy Sailor Star Fighter!**

**¿? ¿? Y ¿? ¿?: ¡Nosotras somos Sailor Star Healer y Sailor Star Maker! ¡Estrella de Sailor Maker e Infierno estelar de Healer! – entonces los ataques dieron a la mano de Esmeralda, haciéndole soltar el cristal de plata –**

**Mosany: bien… transfórmense… y luego atacaremos todos juntos…**

**Todas: ¡si! – se miraron y luego levantaron los broches hacia arriba, brillando los 5 broches –**

**Capitulo 7 – La batalla con Esmeralda termino**

**Esmeralda: maldita sea… - enfadado mirando –**

**Serena: ¡¡Eternal Sailor Moon!! ¡¡Transformación!!**

**Amy: ¡¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio!! ¡¡Transformación!! **

**Rei: ¡¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte!! ¡¡Transformación!!**

**Lita: ¡¡Por el poder del cristal de planeta Jupiter!! ¡¡Transformación!!**

**Mina: ¡¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus!! ¡¡Transformación!!**

**Las cinco entonces se transformaron y miraban, decididas a Esmeralda a vencerlo. Cada una se fue preparando con su ataque.**

**Seiya: ¡Láser de estrella Fugaz!**

**Taiki: ¡Estrella de Sailor Marker!**

**Yaten: ¡Infierno estelar de Healer!**

**Amy: ¡¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!!**

**Rei: ¡¡Saeta llameante de Marte!!**

**Lita: ¡¡Hojas de roble de Jupiter!!**

**Mina: ¡¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!!**

**Serena: ¡¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!!**

**Darien envío una de sus rosas**

**Mosany entonces levanto ese báculo a lo alto, y todos los ataques se unieron en una bola que ella formo en su báculo, miraba fríamente, pero quizás también entre ternura y con amor.**

**Mosany: Esmeralda… recibe esto…de parte de todos… - entonces señalo el báculo hacia el y le lanzo esa bola brillante –**

**La bola de energía se acercaba hacia el con velocidad, ni siquiera lo pudo esquivar. Entonces ocurrió una gran explosión en donde el estaba. Cuando el humo se retiro, se podía ver a Esmeralda en el suelo, muy herido. Pero estaba de rodillas aún vivo, mirando enfadado hacia Mosany. Ergon estaba en el suelo inconsciente ya que a el también le había dado.**

**Esmeralda: J…e… como ya vez… estoy vi…vo – malvadamente –**

**Mosany tenía los ojos cerrados: por que… esta vez no te matare… - entonces se viro hacia Serena y la miro – Sailor Moon… usa tú "Curación Lunar" le curaras todo la maldad, pero deberás actuar junto al cristal de plata…**

**Darien: ¿pero eso no será peligroso? – preocupado –**

**Mina: es cierto, si se carga mucho el cristal de plata, puede romperse y matar Serena – preocupada –**

**Mosany: no lo hará. Haré una barrera que impida que el cristal de plata se rompa, adelante Serena… saca todo el poder del cristal de plata para quitarle toda esa maldad que tiene en el cuerpo, se que tu podrás – sonriéndole -**

**Serena: eh… vale… - hizo aparecer su cetro de media luna, luego el Cristal de Plata salio del broche de ella y se coloco en el cetro, comenzando a brillar con gran intensidad. Serena estaba concentrada, con los ojos cerrados. Luego de un momento los abrió decidida – vamos haya… ¡¡Curación Lunar, Acción!! **

**Entonces un brillo dorado y plateado rodeo a Esmeralda. Se podía ver como estaba quitándole toda la maldad, ya que toda la energía oscura se estaba poniendo en la parte arriba de Esmeralda. Se comenzó a ver a esa energía con la forma de la muerte, pero Mosany lanzo como un tipo de rayo dorado que lo elimino. Esmeralda cayó al suelo inconsciente.**

**Mosany: gracias Serena, junto a ti pude eliminar esa oscuridad que tenía Esmeralda. Ahora deberé dejar el cuerpo de Mosany. Mi misión por ahora ha terminado… pero quizás vuelva de nuevo**

**Serena: ¿volver? ¿Entonces quien eres tú?**

**Mosany: Me llamo Suzuna…. Y soy el antepasado de Mosany – sonriéndole, luego brillo con una luz dorada y entonces cayó inconsciente al suelo –**

**Serena: ¡Mosany! – Preocupada, yendo hasta ella –**

**Mina: ¿Se habrá ya ido esa Suzuna?**

**Entonces a Mosany susurro en sueños: ahh… que chicos más guapetones. ¡Espérenme!**

**Todas: si, se fue ya Suzuna y esta es Mosany, senota…. – todas con una gota en la cabeza –**

**Taiki: bueno larguémonos de aquí ya… este sitio esta para derrumbarse – mirando el techo –**

**Mina: ¿que hacemos con ellos? – señalando a Esmeralda y Ergon –**

**Serena se lo pensó: no los dejaremos aquí, nos lo llevaremos con nosotras**

**Yaten: pero puede ser peligroso, que pasa si ese Esmeralda revive y nos ataca**

**Serena: los llevamos y punto – mirando enfadada –**

**Yaten: vale – con una gota en la cabeza –**

**Seiya cogio a Esmeralda, como un saco de patatas: aunque se me hace difícil llevar al enemigo**

**Lita cogio como un saco de patatas a Ergon: dímelo a mí. Pero bueno…**

**Taiki: bueno ¿nos vamos de aquí ya o que? **

**Darien cogio a Mosany en brazos: si vamonos ya**

**Amy: Darien ponte en el centro de nosotras, usaremos el poder de tele transportación de las Sailors**

**Darien asintió**

**Todas se agarraron de la mano, Darien se puso en el centro del círculo. Entonces a cada una comenzó a brillarle una luz. Seria como: a Serena tenía una luz dorada, a Rei, una luz roja, a Lita, una luz verde, a Mina una luz amarrilla y entre dorada, etc…. Se comenzaron a levitar y antes de que el techo cayera sobre todos, desaparecieron en luces de Arcoiris**

**Continuara…**

**Siento que sea tan pequeño, pero bueno… al menos pude colocarlo, bueno, intentare no retrasarme mucho. Pero eso es como los estudios me dejen XD. Estudiar farmacia es más difícil de lo que había pensando XD. Bueno me voy ya. Nos veremos la próxima vez y gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animáis a seguir **

**Chao…**


	9. capitulo 8

**Hola.**

**Bueno por fin pude traer el capitulo 8, siento haberme tardado tanto, he estado ocupada como ya saben con los estudios, pero como ya estoy en fiesta de navidad, puedo volver a ponerlo, los traeré ahora más seguido en estas vacaciones, haber si os gusta ^^, hasta luego.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**Todas se agarraron de la mano, Darien se puso en el centro del círculo. Entonces a cada una comenzó a brillarle una luz. Seria como: a Serena tenía una luz dorada, a Rei, una luz roja, a Lita, una luz verde, a Mina una luz amarrilla y entre dorada, etc…. Se comenzaron a levitar y antes de que el techo cayera sobre todos, desaparecieron en luces de Arcoiris**

**Capitulo 8: ¡Aparece una pequeña Sailor Scout!**

**Luna y Artemis estaban en el salón de la habitación, preocupados, preguntándose los dos, como estarían todos, si estarían bien o algo. Entonces de repente aparecieron las luces del Arco iris y en ella aparecieron todos. Las Sailors y los demás se soltaron las manos al llegar ya. Luna y Artemis fueron corriendo hacia ellos, Luna salto enzima de Serena y Artemis enzima de Mina.**

**Luna: que bien, estáis bien Serena, estaba muy preocupada – con lágrimas en los ojos mirándola –**

**Serena: Luna…. – la abrazó – tranquila estamos bien… estamos todos… no llores… ¿si? – sonriéndole –**

**Luna asintió, y le dio un pequeño lamido a Serena, y luego se limpio las lágrimas con su patita**

**Artemis: ay Mina menos mal que estás bien y también los demás, estaba muy preocupado**

**Mina: Artemis…. – con unas lágrimas y entonces lo abrazo fuertemente ahogándolo – ¡¡te he echado tanto de menos!! ¡¡Ay mi pesado de Artemis, bueno no, mi lindo Artemis, no has cambiado nada!!**

**Lita: etto… Mina… vas ahogar al pobre Artemis – con una gota en la cabeza –**

**Mina: ¿eh? – Miro a Artemis, que tenia ahora los ojos en forma de X de estar como muerto – uys… perdón jijiji – con risita nerviosa, soltándolo –**

**Artemis: ayy… tú tampoco has cambiado Mina…. – aún con los ojos en esa forma –**

**Todos: jajajajajaja – entre risas –**

**Luna: bueno des transformaos antes de que os vea alguien así – entre risas también –**

**Todos: si – todos se des transformaron –**

**Darien acostó en el sillón a Mosany, Lita y Seiya dejaron a Esmeralda y Ergon en el suelo. Aunque de repente comenzó a despertar Ergon**

**Ergon abrió los ojos: eh… ¿Dónde estoy?**

**Rei: valla el primero en abrir los ojos – sarcástica – tienes suerte de que os salvamos…**

**Ergon se despertó por completo levantándose: je… ¿para que?**

**Taiki: oye ten más respeto, nos debes la vida, deberías estar en paz con nosotros**

**Ergon: ¿en paz con ustedes? ¡Nunca! Yo siempre obedeceré a mi gran amo… así que… muy mal haberme ayudado – con una sonrisa oscura desapareció de ahí –**

**Mina: je, si este tío que queda ahora, es como aquel, la cosa se complicara…**

**Amy: no, no será igual. La luz purificadora del cristal de plata tan solo dio a Esmeralda, pero a Ergon no le dio, así que es normal que se comportara así Ergon…**

**Seiya: me pregunto quien será su verdadero amo…**

**Darien: peligroso será… y abra que tener mucho cuidado**

**Serena asintió**

**Mosany entonces comenzó a despertar: mm… ¿Dónde estamos?**

**Serena: estamos ya en el instituto… ¿como estas Mosany? – preocupada –**

**Mosany: estoy bien… ¿y ya en el insti? ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Mina: pues cuando Esmeralda te dijo aquello…. De repente brillaste con una gran luz y luego no eras tu… era una chica llamada… mm... mm… ay no me acuerdo**

**Serena: era Mizuna**

**Mosany: ¿Mizuna? Que extraño…**

**Serena: decía ser tu antepasado o algo…**

**Mosany: ¿mi antepasado? Más raro aún**

**Darien: mejor no decirte más, porque, por lo que veo, estás muy confusa**

**Mosany asintió, y luego vio donde estaba Esmeralda: Esmeralda…**

**Rei: lo trajimos… ya que no podíamos dejarlo ahí que se derrumbaba aquello**

**Esmeralda entonces comenzó a despertar, abrió los ojos confuso de donde estaba, y al ya estar bien despierto, miro a todos, que le miraban, y luego miro hacia quien le miraba más, que era Mosany**

**Yaten: valla despertaste, ya era hora – sarcástico –**

**Esmeralda: porque… ¿me salvaron?**

**Mosany: eres un ser vivo… y no íbamos a dejar que murieras… - con la mirada desviada –**

**Esmeralda: je… con todo el daño que eh hecho… no merezco vivir…**

**Mosany: pero todos tienen oportunidades… y tú la has tenido Esmeralda… - mirándolo ahora –**

**Esmeralda iba a decir algo, pero al ver la mirada de ella, se callo**

**Darien: bueno, ya es tarde, me ire a mi apartamento**

**Serena: esta bien, buenas noches Darien – sonriéndole –**

**Darien: buenas noche Serena – sonriéndole también y yéndose –**

**Luna: ¿y ustedes a donde iréis chicos? – mirando a Seiya, Yaten y Taiki –**

**Seiya: esta claro aquí – sonriendo –**

**Yaten: estamos en el otro edificio, el de hombres y tenemos nuestra habitación**

**Taiki: exacto, es una habitación como esta y cabemos los tres**

**Serena: que bien chicos, estonces estaremos todos de nuevo – sonriendo –**

**Mina, Lita y Amy: y nosotras nos quedaremos aquí también con vosotras **

**Serena: ¡¿de verdad?! Que bien chicas – abrazándolas a todas –**

**Rei: jejeje todas juntas de nuevo**

**Amy, Lita, Mina y Serena: si – sonriendo –**

**Mosany: me alegro, entonces seremos más – sonriendo – bueno me voy a mi cuarto a dormir… si quieres puedes quedarte en el sillón Esmeralda, y por cierto… buenas noches… Esmeralda…. – luego se levanto y se metió en su habitación –**

**Esmeralda no dijo nada, tan solo se quedo donde estaba**

**Rei: buena yo también me ire a mi cuarto, buenas noches chicas y adiós chicos – guiñando el ojo, metiéndose en la habitación que había escogido que era de color rojo –**

**Seiya, Taiki y Yaten: hasta luego – sonriendo y yéndose –**

**Lita: yo también me ire a la cama, buenas noches chicas – sonriendo y metiéndose en su habitación, de color verde –**

**Mina: yo también me ire a la cama, buenas noches Serena, Amy – metiéndose en su habitación de color naranja junto a Artemis –**

**Amy: bueno, yo también, buenas noches Serena – sonriendo y metiéndose en su habitación de color azul –**

**Serena: bueno nos toca a nosotras Luna, a la cama… - luego miro hacia donde estaba Esmeralda – buenas noche… Esmeralda… - luego apago la luz del salón y se metió en su habitación junto a Luna –**

**Esmeralda tan solo se quedo ahí, y cerró los ojos para dormirse, las demás se durmieron enseguida, aunque Mosany tardo mucho en dormirse, pensando en Esmeralda y luego se durmió placidamente…**

**A la mañana siguiente cada una se había levantado de la cama, aunque a Serena costo levantarla, pero Rei con unos de sus gritos, la había despertado de golpe. Antes de irse a clase, Mosany había mirado a Esmeralda, que este miraba hacia otro lado, como pensativo, ella suspiro y luego salio por la puerta junto con todas. Durante el día de clases, a primera, Serena y Mina se habían quedado dormidas durante la explicación de la profesora de lengua. Quienes luego recibieron una gran bronca las dos, echándolas a fuera del aula, entre las risas de todos. A segunda les toco historia, Sesshomaru, todas ya si que estuvieron que estar atentas, ya que les daba algo de "miedo" Sesshomaru, aunque el que no le tenía miedo era sin más Inuyasha, quien se quedaba dormido durante la clase. A tercera les había tocado Biología, con el profesor Miroku, quien se le había ido la mano tocando los traseros de Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina al presentarla, y claro es, había sido estampado contra la pared, con 4 marcas en la cara. Inuyasha, Serena y Mosany tan solo habían mirado eso con una gota en la cabeza y luego se habían reído al igual que toda la clase. Y ya en el recreo…**

**Rei: ays ahora se porque el profesor Miroku Eligio la materia de la biología – aun enfadada –**

**Amy: si…. – con una gota en la cabeza – aunque es muy simpático**

**Mina: si, también es amable…. Y educado**

**Lita: a mi no me parece mucho educado tocando todos los traseros que ve de chicas – con una marca de enfado en la cabeza –**

**Serena y Mosany: es Miroku, ¿Quién va a ser sino? – Riendo las dos –**

**Rei oyó la sirena: bueno chicas, a educación física**

**Lita: por fin – sonriendo –**

**Serena: pues vamos – suspirando –**

**Todas se encaminaron hacia el gimnasio y al llegar, vieron que el profesor Naraku ya estaba ahí esperando a todos. Ya luego de un rato, llegaron todos**

**Naraku: bien chicos, chicas, vallan a los vestuarios, y os pondréis los bañadores**

**Mosany: ¡que bien! ¡Vamos a coger sol! – saltando –**

**Naraku: no es coger sol Mosany…. – con una gota en la cabeza – es nadar en la piscina**

**Mosany: jo… pero si el agua debe estar helada – haciendo pucheros –**

**Naraku: os empapáis primero con agua media tibia y se os pasa vamoss – sonriendo –**

**Mosany: si ya – metiéndose en los vestuarios junto con las demás –**

**Todas se metieron, y se cambiaron de ropa al bañador. Serena llevaba un bañador de color rosa, Mosany tenía un bañador de entre colores de blanco y negro, Amy llevaba un bañador de color azul celeste, Rei llevaba un bañador de color rojo, Lita uno de color verde y Mina llevaba uno amarillo muy elegante. Al estar todas salieron con las demás chicas, hacia donde estaba la piscina**

**Naraku: muy bien, métanse todos en el agua y a nadar **

**La clase fue muy rápida, cada una se había metido, aunque Mosany y Serena se habían quejado que el agua estaba helada, pero nadaron, aunque Amy superaba a todas, al ser ella una buena nadadora. Salieron entonces todos.**

**Naraku: muy bien, aunque mejor lo ha hecho Amy Mizuno, es una buena nadadora **

**Amy asintió sonriendo**

**Rei, Lita y Mina: ay Amy es buena en todo – suspirando –**

**Naraku: bueno vallan a bañarse, ya la clase esta terminada**

**Todos: siiii**

**Cada uno y una se fueron a bañar para quitarse el cloro del cuerpo, Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina salieron antes, diciéndole a Serena y a Mosany que estarían en la habitación. Al final de un ratito Serena y Mosany salieron**

**Mosany: ay que bueno estuvo el baño – sonriendo -**

**Serena: si, después de nadar, un buen baño viene de perlas – sonriendo –**

**De repente el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse con un montón de nubes que se volvían de color rosa, el viento soplaba con gran fuerza, alrededor de Serena y Mosany se levantaban las pequeñas piedras, y de repente todo fue muy rápido, una niña había caído enzima de Serena, las nubes se retiraban y todo volvía a estar en calma**

**Serena: ayyy esto me suena mucho – notando que la niña que había caído sobre ella, seguía enzima –**

**Mosany: pero quien es está niña – sorprendida - ¿te encuentras bien Serena? – preocupada –**

**¿? ¿?: ¡¿Serena?! – al escuchar el nombre, la chica salto, quitándose de enzima de Serena y viendo a Serena contenta, ella era muy parecida a Serena, aunque tenia dos coletas pequeñas de color rosado y sus ojos también eran rozados – que bien, ¡hola de nuevo Serena! – sonriendo –**

**Serena se levanto al oírla: ¡Rini! – mirándola sonriendo, pero luego recordó algo y puso cara de enfadada - ¡ays! ¿¡Pero tú vas a dejar de caer enzima mía?!**

**Rini: jiji perdón, pero es que me es muy divertido – sonriendo divertidamente –**

**Serena: si ya, pues a mí no – sonriendo – valla estás muy crecidita**

**Rini: pues claro, como tu crezco a los años – era ya casi a la altura de Serena, su pelo era más largo, por lo menos asta la media espalda – y tu también Serena, te veo más madura**

**Serena: es que yo también crezco – sonriéndole –**

**Mosany: perdonar si interrumpo… pero… Serena… ¿Quién es ella?**

**Serena: ah se me olvidaba – con una gota en la cabeza – Mosany esta es Rini… y Rini esta es Mosany, una compañera más en el equipo **

**Rini: ¿de verdad? Guau no sabia que había más como nosotras. Pues encantada Mosany – sonriendo –**

**Mosany: encantada Rini – sonriendo – una cosa… os parecéis mucho… - sorprendida –**

**Rini: si…. Esque bueno… la verdad esque vengo del futuro… y… soy hija de Serena – sonriendo –**

**Mosany: ah……… - al cabo de unos segundos reacciono - ¿¡¡¡ ¿Su hija?!!!?**

**Rini: si…. – con una gota en la cabeza –**

**Mosany: valla que sorpresa… y entonces ¿quien es el padre?**

**Rini: mi padre es el Rey Endymion el mejor de todos, que aquí seria Darién**

**Mosany: ¿¡Darien!? Valla… **

**Rini: por cierto Serena, ¿como esta Darien?**

**Serena: bien…. Aunque ahora se muy poco de el…**

**Rini: ¿y eso porque? – sorprendida –**

**Serena: pues… hace por lo menos… 2 años… Darien y yo… ya no somos novios Rini…**

**Rini: ¿¡Qué!? Eso no puede ser, ¿¡pero que pasó?!**

**Serena: Rini… ahora… no quiero hablar de eso…. – con la mirada desviada, de repente sintió algo, y agarro de la mano a Rini y Mosany y salio corriendo a un lado con ellas, casi un ataque les daba –**

**Mosany: dios eso estuvo muy cerca… - sorprendida –**

**Rini aún no había reaccionado por la sorpresa de antes**

**De repente delante de ellas apareció una chica muy guapa, estaba elevada en el aire, tenia el pelo como plateado y violeta suave, y le llegaba asta los hombros el cabello, sus ojos eran azules, llevaba un traje muy escotado y miraba con una sonrisa malvada**

**¿? ¿?: Valla… ¿y ustedes son las que derrotaron a Esmeralda? – con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Mosany y Serena: ¡¿Quién eres?!**

**¿? ¿?: ¿Qué quién soy? soy Maya, la segunda después de Esmeralda y yo seré quien acabe con vosotras, pero… con ayuda de mi ayudante y mi nuevo ayudante… ¡chicos aparecer!**

**Entonces aparecieron dos chicos, uno ya se conocía, que no era otro que Ergon **

**Ergon: hola de nuevo – con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Maya: supongo que a Ergon ya lo conocéis, esta a mis órdenes ahora… pero a este no… ¿verdad? , el es Eriol mi ayudante más fiel**

**Eriol: encantado Sailors… pero creo que nos veremos muy poco – con una sonrisa malvada, mirando en especial a Mosany –**

**Serena: eso lo veremos… Mosany… Rini… ¡a transformarse!**

**Mosany y Rini: ¡si!**

**Serena: ¡Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación!**

**Mosany: ¡Poder cósmico lunar! ¡Transformación!**

**Rini: ¡Doble poder cósmico lunar! ¡Transformación!**

**Serena, Mosany y Rini: derrumbas nuestro tiempo libre, ¡y eso no lo aceptaremos!**

**Serena: ¡Soy Sailor Moon!**

**Mosany: ¡Yo Sailor Soon!**

**Rini: ¡Y yo soy la pequeña Sailor del futuro, Sailor Cbibimoon!**

**Serena, Mosany y Rini: ¡Y en nombre de luna! ¡Os castigaremos! – señalando las tres a Maya, Ergon y Eriol –**

**Maya: bien… empieza la fiesta… - con una sonrisa malvada y riéndose – acabare con ustedes…. Sailor Scouts…**

**Continuara….**

**Bueno espero que lo haya hecho largo. Una cosa ante de irme, Maya de la descripción que hice de ella es de Tengo Tengue (no se si se escribe así XD) y la otra cosa esque si queréis podéis ver el trailer que hice de esta Historia en youtube, en mi canal tengo más videos de esta historia (como opennig, ending, AMV, Trailer, etc…) por si os interesa verlo y veis los personajes que son ^^ esta es la pág.: **

**.com/watch?v=BShmH6ejTNM&feature=channel_page**

**Bueno hasta luego y hasta el próximo capitulo ^^**

**Chaoo**

**Serena16Serenity**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Recordatorio del capítulo Anterior:**

**¿? ¿?: ¡¿Serena?! – al escuchar ese nombre, la chica salto quitándose de encima de Serena y viéndola contenta, ella era muy parecida a Serena aunque tenía dos coletas pequeñas de color rosado y sus ojos también eran rozados – que bien ¡hola de nuevo Serena! – sonriendo alegremente –**

**---------------------**

**Mosany: perdonad si interrumpo… pero… Serena… ¿Quién es ella?**

**Rini: si…. Es que bueno… la verdad es que vengo del futuro… y… soy la hija de Serena – sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza –**

**--------------------**

**Serena: pues… hace por lo menos… 2 años… Darién y yo… ya no somos novios Rini…**

**Rini: ¿¡Qué!? Eso no puede ser, ¿¡pero qué pasó?!**

**------------------------**

**¿? ¿?: ¿Qué quién soy? soy Maya, la segunda más fuerte después de Esmeralda y yo seré quien acabe con vosotras, pero… con ayuda de mis ayudantes… ¡chicos aparecer!**

**Ergon: hola de nuevo – con una sonrisa malvada –**

**Eriol: encantado Sailors… pero creo que nos veremos muy poco – con una sonrisa malvada, mirando en especial a Mosany –**

**--------------------**

**Serena: ¡Eternal Sailor Moon! ¡Transformación!**

**Mosany: ¡Poder cósmico lunar! ¡Transformación!**

**Rini: ¡Doble poder cósmico lunar! ¡Transformación!**

**------------------**

**Serena: ¡Soy Sailor Moon!**

**Mosany: ¡Yo Sailor Soon!**

**Rini: ¡Y yo soy la pequeña Sailor del futuro, Sailor Chibimoon!**

**Serena, Mosany y Rini: ¡Y en nombre de luna! ¡Os castigaremos! – señalando las tres a Maya, Ergon y Eriol –**

**Maya: bien… empieza la fiesta… - con una sonrisa malvada y riéndose – acabare con ustedes…. Sailor Scouts…**

**Fin Del recordatorio.**

**Sailor Moon S Stars Capitulo 9 ~*~ ¡Sailor Chibimoon se transforma en Eternal Chibimoon!**

**Maya: muy bien… ¡Haber que podéis hacer patéticas Sailors! – Lanzando como una bola de fuego.**

**Serena: ¡Cuidado chicas! – esquivándolo ella como pudo.**

**Mosany y Rini: ¡Uahh! – Esquivándolo también.**

**Ergon y Eriol miraban desde un lado como Sailor Moon, Sailor Soon y Sailor Chibimoon intentaban esquivar los ataques de Maya.**

**Ergon: me aburro, yo también quiero actuar – Con una sonrisa malvada y los brazos cruzados.**

**Eriol lo miro: ¿Tú solo compañero? Yo también me aburro – Con una sonrisa también malvada.**

**Ergon: Haber cuando Maya nos manda actuar… tengo unas ganas de luchar contra Sailor Moon… - Mirando ahora donde estaba Sailor Moon; con una sonrisa oscura y además en sus ojos mostraban el deseo de obtenerla para él solo.**

**Su compañero Eriol se dio cuenta de ello.**

**Eriol: Valla parece que te atrae mucho Sailor Moon – mirándolo.**

**Ergon: la verdad es que si… quiero tenerla solo para mí– Su sonrisa creció aún más.**

**Eriol: Entiendo… a mi pasa igual… pero con ella – señalando con la mirada a Sailor Soon; creciendo también su sonrisa – no se… tiene algo que me atrae.**

**Mientras ellos por así decirlo hablaban; Sailor Moon, Sailor Soon y Sailor Chibimoon trataban de poder atacar pero Maya no les dejaba de lanzar ataques. En un ataque las estampo las tres contra la pared.**

**Serena: uhg... es muy rápida – levantándose nuevamente.**

**Mosany: cierto… no nos deja atacar**

**Rini: Y casi no podemos esquivar sus ataques – preocupada levantándose también.**

**Mosany: ¿Dónde estarán las chicas?**

**Serena: supongo que dentro… no deben de haberse dado cuenta que ha aparecido alguien para atacarnos.**

**Rini asintió: ¿Y qué hacemos? Digo… porque ahí que planear algo para ganarla.**

**Serena se quedo pensando, pensaba que con Amy sería más fácil porque ella sabría en qué punto debía atacar y cuando. Miraba a Maya intentando ver los movimientos de ella y entonces se dio cuenta de algo.**

**Serena pensando: ¡Lo tengo! Ella cada vez que nos lanza un ataque necesita unos segundos para recuperarse… así que en uno de esos segundos nosotras podemos aprovechar ¡Vale esta dicho!**

**Maya: jajajaja ¿Os habéis parado ya? ¿Ya estáis cansadas? Pues esto es nada más el principio – Dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada y lanzó otra bola de fuego.**

**Serena: ¡Sailor Soon! ¡Sailor Chibimoon! ¡Esquivarlo y atacar!**

**Mosany y Chibimoon se miraron como diciendo en que estaba pensando Sailor Moon, pero le hicieron caso y lo esquivaron con algo de dificultad. Sailor Soon estaba por detrás de Maya, Sailor Chibimoon aún lado de Maya y Sailor Moon delante de Maya.**

**Serena: ¡Ahora!**

**Rini: ¡Sí! ¡Sublime meditación lunar!**

**Serena: ¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!**

**Mosany: ¡Espiral lunar del corazón! ¡Ataca! – Pero el ataque no salió -¿¡Porque!? – sorprendida.**

**Los ataques de Sailor Moon y Sailor Chibimoon se unieron en uno. Maya lanzo una bola de fuego para parar ambos ataques, pero al ser superior el ataque de las Sailors, vencieron a la bola de fuego y dieron de lleno a Maya; tirándola contra un árbol.**

**Ergon y Eriol: ¡Maya! – Preocupados.**

**Ella se levanto con dificultad,**

**Maya: malditas… esta vez si me habéis dado en serio – Enfadada.**

**Sailor Moon y Sailor Chibimoon chocharon las manos sonrieron y luego miraron a Sailor Soon; se preocuparon al ver la cara de ella; era una cara de sorpresa y de extrañeza **

**Serena: ¿Qué ocurre Sailor Soon? – Preocupada.**

**Mosany: Mi arma… no me funciona – Preocupada.**

**Rini: ¿Qué no te funciona? ¿Cómo es eso? – Sorprendida.**

**Maya se levanto del suelo con ayuda de Ergon y Eriol; miro a las Sailors muy enfadada, pensaba que no se dejaría vencer por esas chicas, miro seriamente a Ergon y Eriol; y luego miro a las Sailors.**

**Maya: Je… esto era tan solo el entrenamiento… ahora empieza el verdadero juego – Miro a Eriol y Ergon – ¿Chicos queréis uniros a la pelea?**

**Ergon: con gusto, ya deseaba luchar – con una sonrisa malvada preparándose.**

**Eriol: cierto, me aburría ya.**

**Sailor Moon, Chibimoon y Sailor Soon se prepararon también al oírlos. Empezó la lucha nuevamente, a las chicas esta vez nos le iba bien porque Ergon y Eriol eran muy rápidos y aparte que Sailor Soon no podía realizar sus ataques.**

**En una parte de la lucha, Ergon logro agarrar a Sailor Moon, teniéndola sujeta con una mano en su brazo y la otra en la cintura de ella.**

**Ergon: ¿Sabes Sailor Moon? Me gusta mucho acercarte así a mí… te deseo tanto – Susurrándoselo al oído, cosa que hizo que Sailor Moon se estremeciera pero del miedo.**

**Serena: ¡Suéltame Ergon! – intentando soltarse de él pero no lo lograba. **

**Mosany: ¡Sailor Moon! – Preocupada yendo ayudarla, pero de repente alguien la agarro de los brazos y sintió que era apoyada en un árbol, había cerrado los ojos pero los abrió para ver y se dio cuenta que era Eriol - ¡Ey Tú! ¡¿Acaso no sabes cuál es el espacio personal de una persona?! ¡Pírate y suéltame! – Enfada intentando soltarse de su agarre.**

**Eriol: Valla Sailor Soon eres muy salvaje ¿sabes? Jajá – riéndose y entonces miro a los labios de ella y al estar cerca, la besó.**

**Mosany tan solo sintió asco cuando la beso aunque tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse.**

**Rini: ¡Sailor Moon! ****¡Sailor Soon! – Preocupada - ¡Sublime meditación lunar! – Lanzó el ataque para ayudarlas, pero Maya se metió delante y con una bola de fuego derrotó al ataque de Chibimoon y está luego fue estampada contra un árbol.**

**Maya: Jajaja mejor vete por dónde has venido niña, no sirves para nada, jajaja eres débil – mirándola con una sonrisa malvada.**

**Serena y Mosany: ¡CHIBIMOON! – muy preocupada aunque la más preocupada fue Serena.**

**Chibimoon se levanto como pudo, aunque luego cayó de rodillas, el ataque le había hecho mucho daño y también las palabras de Maya le habían herido.**

**Rini pensando: es cierto… soy débil, no sirvo para nada, como me gustaría ayudarlas, pero… no tengo el poder necesario.**

**Maya: Jajaja ¿Qué pasa ahora? Venga llora como niña que eres, ni mereces ser una Sailor Scouts, jajajaja**

**Serena: ¡Rini! ¡No te dejes engañar por sus palabras! ¡Tú eres fuerte! Solo debes creer en ti misma… yo confío en ti ¡¡Tu poder será fuerte si tú lo deseas!!**

**Ergon: calla tú – Fríamente, apretándole el brazo haciéndole daño.**

**Serena: ¡Ahh! – Cerro los ojos del dolor pero los abrió un poco para mirar a Rini – Vamos Rini… sabes que te quiero… y que creo en ti… demuéstrales… ¡Quien eres! – Serena lo había dicho todo eso con una gran ternura y mirándola también con cariño, el cariño que una madre sentía por su hija.**

**Rini: Serena… Mamá… - Entonces de sus ojos salieron lágrimas, una de ellas rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre su broche.**

**Su broche al instante brillo con un brillo rosado, cegando todos y al irse la luz el broche era un corazón como el broche de Serena, pero rosado. Rini miro muy sorprendida su broche y luego sonrío mirando a Serena.**

**Rini pensando: Serena tiene razón… ¡Si creo en mi misma seré fuerte… fuerte como mi mamá! – entonces se levanto y cogió el broche de su lazó alzándolo al aire.**

**Maya había mirado sorprendida: ¿¡Y ahora que vas a hacer mocosa!?**

**Rini: pues ya lo verás ¡Vieja bruja! ¡¡¡Eternal Chibimoon!!! ¡¡Transformación!!**

**Una luna creciente apareció en la frente de Rini mientras se transformaba, primero tenía el traje tipo bañador con unas mangas de color rosado, segundo estiro el brazo izquierdo y le apareció un guante rosado, tercero levanto el brazo derecho y le apareció otro guante rosado. Luego unas plumas pasaron a través de las piernas y aparecieron unas botas blancas, pero por arriba con unas rayas rosadas y finalmente se rodeo con sus alas entera y al retirarlas le salió una falda blanca y rosada; y sus alas de la espalda se convirtieron como en las alas de Sailor Moon. Ella era ¡Eternal Chibimoon!**

**Serena y Mosany: Chibimoon… ahora es… Eternal Chibimoon – sorprendidas.**

**Maya: No puede ser… - sorprendida.**

**Ergon y Eriol se quedaron mirando sorprendidos, despistados.**

**Serena y Mosany entonces vieron esa oportunidad, Serena le dio un codazo fuerte logrando soltarse de él y Mosany…**

**Mosany: ¡Toma esto pervertido! -… Le dio una patada… en sus partes.**

**Eriol se quedo azul y se separo enseguida: ¡¡ahhh!!! ¡¡¡¡BRUTA!!!! **

**Mosany: nadie se va antes de que yo le dé una lección para enseñar modales de que no se debe forzar a una chica – sacándole la lengua.**

**Serena y Rini miraron con una gota en la cabeza.**

**Maya: ¡Grr...! ¡Ahora veréis! – les lanzo un ataque.**

**Mosany: ¡Chicas ataquen vosotras! Yo no puedo…**

**Serena y Rini asintieron luego se miraron sonriendo.**

**Serena: vamos a darles una lección Rini.**

**Rini: si ¡vamos a enviarles a casita!**

**Serena: ¡¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!!**

**Rini: ¡¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada del futuro!! ¡¡Ataca!! **

**Los dos ataques se juntaron en una y chocaron con el de Maya. Los dos resistían pero Serena y Rini pusieron más potencia en el ataque y este desasió el ataque de Maya y a la vez la lanzo fuertemente contra un árbol quedando malherida. **

**Maya: uhg malditas… la próxima ya no será tan fácil – entonces se fue.**

**Ergon y Eriol se fueron también al Maya irse.**

**Mosany: ¡Muy bien chicas! La vencieron – sonriendo destransformandose.**

**Serena y Rini: Jeje – destransformandose las dos también.**

**Serena: has estado fantástica Rini… Jeje no perdí la fe en ti – sonriéndole.**

**Rini sonrío: Gracias Serena… - mirándola ahora con cariño, el cariño ahora de una hija hacía su madre.**

**Entonces aparecieron las demás.**

**Reí: ¡Chicas hace rato que os esperamos! ¡Vamos!**

**Amy se dio cuenta que estaba Rini: ¡Rini! Qué bien has vuelto de nuevo, únete a nosotras que vamos a salir – sonriendo.**

**Mina: Cierto, para capturar Chicos – guiñando el ojo.**

**Mosany: ¡¿Capturar chicos?! ¡Y a que esperamos! **

**Mina y Mosany a lo lejos: ¡¡¡A POR LOS CHICOS!!!**

**Lita: jejeje… son igualitas, vamos antes de que nos dejen atrás – caminando hacia donde iban Mosany y Mina.**

**Serena: lo que os habéis perdido chicas – caminando junto a ellas.**

**Reí: ¿El qué? ¿En como dormíais? – diciéndolo de broma.**

**Serena: ¡¡¡Reí!!! – enfadada pero estando de broma, sonriendo.**

**Rini atrás veía como todas se reían y hablaban y pensó.**

**Rini pensando: ahora soy Eternal Chibimoon… soy igual de fuerte como mi madre… Serena eres increíble… no sabes cuánto te admiro, aunque eso es porque eres mi mama ¡Doy gracias por tener una mamá como tú! – sonriendo alegremente.**

**Serena miro hacia atrás: ¡¡Rini vamos o te quedas atrás!!**

**Rini pensando: Jeje lo que he pensando no se lo digan a Serena ¿eh? Es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o – luego hablando - ¡¡Si, Serena tonta!! – llegando hasta ella.**

**Serena: ¿¡como que tonta!? – haciéndole lo mismo que hace la madre de Shin-Cham pero mucho más suave claro.**

**Después las dos se miraron, se rieron y fueron cogidas de la mano mientras hablaban con las demás.**

**Continuara…**

**Una pista de cómo se llamará el próximo capitulo: ~*~ Capitulo 10: ¡La verdadera transformación de Sailor Soon!**

**Mosany: ¡No se la pierdan, Nya! *-^ ~*~**

**Bueno listo, en lo último que dijo Mosany en la pista, es lo que será xD haber si lo adivináis que quiere decir "Nya" **

**Bueno intentare traerlo seguido pero al menos ya tengo este hecho xD haber si os gusta.**

**Chao**

**Serena16Serenity**


	11. capitulo 10

Capitulo 10: ¡La fiesta del terror y la nueva transformación de Mosany!

Había pasado una semana desde que habían atacado por última vez Maya y sus secuaces.

Eso para las chicas era un gran alivio, porque podían descansar y concentrarse en sus estudios; aunque a Serena y a la vez Mosany, eso de estudiar no les parecía muy bien.

Y hablando de las chicas, se encontraban en su habitación, junto a la mesa que había entre los sillones, sentadas, estudiando con la ayuda de Ami.

__ Entonces el resultado de la operación es este, ¿Verdad Ami? – Dijo Rei, enseñándole la hoja a Ami para que lo viera.

Ami lo miro atentamente, calculando, una vez resuelto le contesto.

__si, muy bien Rei lograste al final hacerlo tú sola – Dijo Ami sonriendo.

Rei sonrió de alegría y le agradeció que la ayudara

__ Je, je, je tú siempre consigues Ami que nos salgan mejor las cosas, eres la mejor - Dijo ahora Mina con una gran sonrisa

Lita asintió sonriendo también.

__ays… aunque no hay muchas ganas para estudiar – Dijo Serena poniendo una cara de pereza y apoyando la cabeza en su libro abierto de inglés.

Rei estaba a punto de decir algo, pero antes hablo Mosany.

__ tienes toda la razón Serena, chicas deberíamos distraernos con alguna otra cosa. Porque entre las batallas y los estudios no tenemos tiempo libre para divertirnos – Ella también tenía una cara de pereza.

Rei suspiro.

__ Dios… ahora no tan solo tenemos a la perezosa de Serena, sino que también a la perezosa de Mosany, no tienen remedio – Con una marca de enfado en la cabeza y apretando su puño.

Amy y Lita miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

__ Bueno quizás podemos descansar un poco – Decía Mina sonriendo.

__ Si no es mala idea ¿Tienes alguna idea Mosany? – Dijo Lita mirando a Mosany.

Mosany levanto la cabeza rápidamente con una sonrisa.

__ ¡Sí! Ya la tenía desde hace rato – guiñando el ojo - Lo que tengo en mente es que podemos hacer una fiesta, con música y algo de comida.

Amy lo pensó.

__ No es mala idea, lo malo es que no podemos hacerlo, no tenemos el permiso para hacerlo – con una gota en la cabeza.

__ Ahh eso no es problema, se le pide el permiso al director Inutaisho – Decía Mosany.

Serena levanto la cabeza de su libro mirando a Mosany ahora.

__ ¿Pero nos hará caso a nosotras? – Decía ella con una gota en la cabeza.

Mosany la miro con una gota en la cabeza.

__ Serena, recuerda que Inuyasha es su hijo y el podrá pedirle permiso – sonriendo perversamente.

Serena entonces puso una cara de felicidad y se levanto rápido, yendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

Rei se levanto

__ ¡Espera Serena! ¿¡A dónde vas!?

Serena se viro para mirarla.

__ A ver a Inuyasha para decírselo, ¿Adónde voy a ir sino? – Sonriendo divertidamente - ¿Me acompañas Mosany?

Mosany se levanto y estaba rápidamente al lado de Serena.

__ Eso ni se pregunta jajaja claro que voy, además que fue mía la idea.

__ Pues vamos entonces, ahora venimos chicas – Decía Serena guiñándoles el ojo y cerrando la puerta.

Todas miraron con una gota en la cabeza la puerta que ahora estaba cerrada, se miraron las cuatro y luego suspiraron resignadas.

Mientras tanto Serena y Mosany iban corriendo hacia el otro edificio que era el de los chicos, la gente tenía que quitarse de en medio si no querían ser atropellados por dos chicas salvajes que a saber a que iban con tanta prisa

Cuando llegaron subieron las escaleras como unos cohetes y estaba frente a la habitación de Inuyasha, tocaron las dos fuertemente.

Se oyó desde dentro.

__ ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Jo no me dejan ni dormir un sábado! – Decía Inuyasha desde dentro, abría la puerta y de repente le salía una gota en la cabeza al ver a Mosany y Serena suspirando y cogiendo aire desesperadamente por la corrida que se habían hecho.

__ Inu… ya… sha… t...enemos... que… - Decía Serena intentando hablar.

__ Pregun…tart…e algo… ah… ah… ahhh – También Mosany intentaba hablar.

A Inuyasha le creció aún más la gota en la cabeza.

__ Bueno… Bueno… preguntarme… pero mejor entren y tomen algo de… - No termino ya que ellas entraban corriendo y en la cocina cogían un vaso de agua y se lo bebían de golpe – agua… valla estas dos sí que son rápidas

Inuyasha cerraba la puerta y entraba, parándose donde estaba los sillones.

Luego ya Serena y Mosany fueron a donde él estaba con energías recargadas después de tomar esa deliciosa agua.

__ Y bien… ¿Qué querían preguntarme? Espero que sea importante… odio que me despierten un sábado ¬.¬U

A Serena le salió una gota en la cabeza al oír "despertar"

__ ¿¡Estabas durmiendo aún a las cuatro de la tarde?! – Decía Serena muy sorprendida poniéndose la mano en la boca.

__ ¡Fhes! A mí no me importa qué hora sea para dormir, es fin de semana – Decía de forma sarcástica.

__ Valla pues me superas Inuyasha, tú eres más gandul que yo – Decía Serena ahora entre risas.

A Inuyasha le salió una marca de esas de enfado pequeño en la cabeza.

__ ¿¡Me estás llamando gandul, cabeza de chorlito?!

Serena se dejo de reír y ahora a ella también le salió una marca de enfado en la cabeza.

__ ¿¡Cabeza de chorlito?! ¿¡Tú también!? ¡Ahh, porque todo el mundo me tiene que llamar así! ¡Y además si eres un gandul!

Y así los dos se pasaron un buen rato discutiendo por tonterías mientras que una Mosany miraba la escena con una gota en la cabeza, parecía que se habían olvidado de ella y además que hasta la pobre se había quedado con las palabras que iba a decir en la boca.

Luego al ver que no paraban de discutir, a ella ahora fue a quien le salió una marca de enfado y entonces los separo en un pis paz

__ ¡¡¡YAAAAAA!!! ¡¡PAREN YA SI NO ME QUIEREN VER ENFADADA!! – Su marca de enfado en la cabeza era más grande que la de Inuyasha y Serena.

Serena e Inuyasha callaron y la miraron con un poco de miedo.

Mosany luego al ver que habían parado de discutir, sonrío y hablo.

__ Bien, ya era hora. Bueno con lo que iba a decir era qué tenemos pensando hacer una fiesta para divertirnos de tantas ba... ¡Digo de tantos estudios! Jeje

__ _Casi a Mosany se le escapa "batalla" menos mal que lo retiro a tiempo _– Pensaba Serena, suspirando aliviada.

Inuyasha lo estaba pensando y luego sonrío mirando hacia las dos.

__ No es mala idea ¿Pero por qué me lo preguntáis a mí? ¿No es a mi padre a quien debéis avisar?

Serena y Mosany lo miraron ahora con una gota en la cabeza.

__ Ton-to venimos a ti para que tú se lo preguntes – Decía Serena.

__ Eso, eso. Que tú eres su hijo, seguro que a ti si te deja – Decía Mosany guiñando el ojo.

Inuyasha entonces lo termino por captar.

__ ¡Ah vale ya entiendo! Jeje ok iré a preguntárselo a mi padre, ustedes vallan a su habitación que yo iré después a deciros la respuesta de mi padre.

Las dos entonces asintieron sonriendo.

Pasó por lo menos media hora desde que Serena y Mosany habían ido a la habitación de Inuyasha. Ahora se encontraban en su habitación junto a las demás.

Serena y Mosany no dejaban de mirar a la puerta, esperando a ver si Inuyasha venía de una vez, Amy estaba sentada en la silla del comedor leyendo un libro, Rei y Mina se encontraban viendo la tele y Lita estaba haciendo un dibujo de unas flores.

Entonces a todas les llamo la atención un toque en la puerta, Serena y Mosany salieron corriendo y abrían la puerta.

Ahí estaba Inuyasha con una enorme sonrisa.

__ Os vengo a dar buenas noticias chicas – Decía el sonriendo.

Ya Serena y Mosany lo sabían.

__ ¡¡WoW!! ¡¡TE HA DEJADO VIVA!! – Decían las dos saltando de la alegría.

Rei miro a Inuyasha.

__ ¿De verdad te han dejado?

__ Pues claro que sí, aunque me dijo que tampoco hiciéramos tanto escándalo… bueno ahora habrá que organizar todo ¿No creéis?

__ Claro, debemos organizar todo ya chicas – Decía Lita

__ Pues a organizar se ha dicho, yo que se decoraciones y de fiestas, ¡No será una tarea difícil para Mina Aino! – Decía Mina con el brazo derecho levantado hacia arriba.

__ ¡A organizar! – Dijeron todos.

Rápidamente toda la academia se comenzó a enterarse de la fiesta que iba a ver en el salón de actos a las siete de la tarde, había carteles por todas partes.

Amy se encargo de ir a comprar un poco de comida, Lita como era una gran cocinera y rápida ella hacía el resto de la comida, Rei y Mina organizaban todo en el salón de actos, poniendo decoraciones, eligiendo la música, poniendo mesas y sillas, etc.

Serena y Mosany se encargaban de avisar a la gente e Inuyasha se había ido a avisar a Miroku y Naraku para que fuesen también.

Cuando Serena y Mosany seguían avisando a la gente, entre las personas apareció Rini.

__ ¡Serena! – Dijo Rini a lo lejos corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas.

Serena se viro para mirarla.

__ ¡Oh! Hola Rini – sonriéndole al Rini llegas hasta ella.

__ Has llegado justo a tiempo Rini – Decía Mosany guiñándole el ojo.

Rini se extraño.

__ ¿Sí? ¿Y porque? ¿Y qué están haciendo?

__ Estamos invitando a gente para la fiesta que vamos a hacer – Dijo Serena sonriendo.

__ ¿¡Una fiesta!? ¡Guau! ¡Qué bien! Jeje entonces yo también iré a la fiesta. – Dijo Rini emocionada.

__ Claro – Dijeron a la vez Mosany y Serena sonriendo.

Rini estaba pensando en una cosa y se emociono más. Comenzó a correr al sitio contrario a la academia ahora.

__ ¡¿A dónde vas Rini?! – Dijo Serena sin entender a donde iba ahora está niña.

__ ¡A buscar a una persona! ¡Ahora vendré! – Decía ella gritando a lo lejos.

__ ¡Vale, ten cuidado! ¡Y regresa a las 7 que es cuando empieza! – Gritando ahora Serena para que Rini la oyera.

Se vio a lo lejos que Rini gritaba que sí y desaparecía de la vista de ellas.

__ Jeje senota que es tu hija Serena, sois idénticas – decía Mosany sonriendo y a medias riendo.

Serena se sonrojo.

__ ¿Tú crees? – Tenía un leve sonrojo pero luego sonrío, pensando que tenía razón. Rini y ella era totalmente idénticas.

__ Jeje sí, bueno venga, sigamos avisando a la gente.

* * *

En un lugar terrorífico lleno de truenos, nubes oscuras y un paisaje que daba miedo, se encontraba un castillo envuelto de oscuridad.

Dentro se encontraba arrodillada Maya ante un hombre que estaba como sentado a una silla del trono, la cara de ese hombre no se veía

__ Señor… me he enterado por espías que tenemos en esa academia, que las Sailor Scout van a hacer una fiesta… - Decía Maya con una sonrisa oscura.

__ ¿Una fiesta… eh? Déjenlas que disfruten un poco de esa fiesta pero luego… atanquenlas por sorpresa - A esa persona se le vio una sonrisa aún más oscura que la de Maya.

Maya asintió y salió de la habitación, cerrando las enormes puertas tras ella.

__ ¡Eriol, Ergon aparezcan! – Ordeno Maya seriamente.

Y con tan solo nombrarlos aparecieron.

__ ¿Si señora Maya? – Dijeron los dos a la vez.

__ Vamos a sabotear una fiesta, así que… estecen preparados – Dijo ella sonriendo malvadamente.

__ A sus ordenes señora – Los dos también sonriendo malvadamente.

__ Ya verán Sailors… y en especial Sailor Soon y Sailor Moon por lo que paso… ya verán…

* * *

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que todas y todos habían estado organizando la fiesta. Ya eran las siete de la tarde, todo estaba listo y todo el mundo ya estaba dentro.

Serena, Mosany, Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina miraban sonriendo que todo lo que habían planeado estaba perfectamente.

Serena buscaba con la vista a todos haber si encontraba a Rini, estando preocupada. Aparecieron entonces entre la fiesta Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, ellos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban todos.

__ Hola chicas – Dijeron Taiki y Yaten.

__ Hola – respondieron todas sonriendo

Seiya miro a Serena.

__ Hola Cabeza de Bombón, estas muy hermosa ¿Sabes? – Dijo el guiñándole el ojo

Serena se sonrojo.

__ Gracias Seiya, tu también estas bien – Dijo ella sonriéndole también.

__ ¿De qué estás preocupada? Es que se te ve en la cara… - Dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

__ ¿Eh?... Bueno es que espero a alguien – mirándolo y luego volvió a poner la vista en todo el mundo hasta que vio unos cabellos rosados entre la fiesta - Ya llego menos mal – Suspiro ella aliviada.

__ Jeje te lo dije Serena, Rini iba a estar bien – Dijo Mosany sonriéndole y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Serena asintió sonriendo y luego miro hacia donde venía Rin, pero luego se sorprendió al ver con quien venía ella. Lo reconoció enseguida por esos ojos azules y su pelo negro. Era Darien.

Darien miro hacia donde estaba Serena, viendo que ella lo miraba, pensó el que estaba hermosa con la ropa que ella se había puesto. Ella tenía un vestido de fiesta muy bonito color azul marino, que tenía a la cintura como un lazo del mismo color y con una flor azul encima de ese lazo. El vestido era de tirantes por lo que se le veían los hombros. De zapatos tenía unos pequeños tacones azulados.

Se termino de acerca a ella con Rini a su lado.

__ Hola chicas… Hola Serena… estas… muy hermosa… ¿Lo sabías? – Dijo el sonriéndole y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Serena se sonrojo aún mucho más de lo que se había sonrojado cuando Seiya le dijo que estaba hermosa.

__ Gracias Darien… es una sorpresa verte por aquí – Dijo ella sonriéndole tímidamente.

__ Si lo sé… Rini me cogió justo cuando llegaba a mi apartamento y me trajo aquí corriendo sin yo poder decir nada – Dijo él con una gota en la cabeza.

__ Jeje es que se nos hacia tarde Darien – Dijo Rini sonriendo y pensando: _¡Mm voy a conseguir que estos dos vuelvan a estar juntos! ¡O sino no naceré, oh dios, que escalofrió me da tan solo de pensarlo!_

__ Valla… Debiste al menos explicarle antes Rini – Dijo Serena como echándole un sermón.

__ Ya, ya, no lo volveré a hacer – Dijo ella pero pensando: _¡Ja! Pues claro que lo volveré a hacer, por lo menos hasta que se reconcilien._

__ _Por la cara que pone me parece que esta niña está planeando algo _– Pensó ahora Mosany mirándola y luego miro a lo lejos al divisar a una persona – ¡Oh! ¡¡Naraku-sama!! – Dijo ella emocionada, corriendo hacia donde estaba el y colgándose a su brazo - ¡Hola! Jeje que bien que viniste a la fiesta.

__ Hola Mosany-chan, jejeje si vine, Inuyasha me aviso y pensé que por un poco de diversión no iba a pasar nada.

__ Pues claro que no, pero nada malo, será divertido.

Pasó un buen rato y todos se divertían, entonces a Mosany se le ocurrió una idea.

__ Jeje ¿Porque no hacemos un karaoke? – Dijo Mosany mirando a todos.

__ ¡Buena idea! Nosotros podemos ser los que toquemos – Dijo Seiya sonriendo.

Taiki y Yaten asintieron

__ Bien, pues cantare yo – Dijo Mosany.

__ Espero que no se ponga a llover – Dijo Inuyasha bromeando.

Al rato se oyó que Inuyasha recibía un golpe en la cabeza.

__ ¡Au! ¡Fue una broma leches! – Dijo el medio-enfadado.

__ Calma Inuyasha – Dijeron a la vez Miroku y Naraku.

__ No va a llover, yo soy una gran cantante sabes – Dijo Mosany con los ojos cerrados y con una cara seria – Por lo que… ¡Empecemos! – Dijo ahora emocionada.

__ ¡¡¡¡Siii!!!! – Gritaron todos.

Taiki, Seiya y Yaten se prepararon en el escenario, colocando sus guitarras. Todos el público se había colocado para ver a las personas que cantarían, entre los primeros estaban Rei, Amy, Lita, Mina, Darien, Serena (que Rini coloco a estos dos juntos aposta) y Rini estaban entre los primeros, desenado que empezara.

Entonces en el escenario apareció Mosany con un vestido muy escotado pero a la vez precioso, de color negro, que tenía por debajo de los pechos un cordón blanco y luego la parte de la falda tenía unas cuantas piedritas pequeñas colgando. Llevaba el pelo totalmente suelto que le llegaba hasta media rodilla. Y luego de zapatos tenía unos tacones de color negro.

Naraku no pudo evitar salirle un sonrojo y quedarse embobado de lo bonita que estaba Mosany.

__ ¡Bien! ¡Voy a cantar una canción que me viene del alma a una persona que no se realmente lo que siento… espero darme cuenta con esta canción… quien me gusta! ¡Empecemos! – Todos dieron un grito como de ganas de que empezara.

Entonces Seiya, Yaten y Taiki comenzaron a tocar la canción y Mosany comenzó a cantar

_**Aquí estoy, tu también.**_

_**Aunque sea en la imaginación baby.**_

_**Esta vez quiero ser la luna llena que te espera.**_

_**Y te ilumina.**_

_**Como amiga te he sido fiel.**_

_**Ahora te llevo en la piel.**_

_**Sé que no va a suceder.**_

_**Pero lo puedo soñar.**_

Todos aplaudían y algunos movían los brazos de un lado a otro. Las chicas y Naraku pensaban que realmente Mosany tenía razón. Ella tenía una bonita voz.

_**Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está.**_

_**Flotando libre en la inmensidad.**_

_**Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo.**_

_**Eres mi ángel de paz.**_

_**Déjame volar a tu lado.**_

_**Yo por siempre quiero estar.**_

_**Tus alas me llenan el alma.**_

Mosany cantando toda esa estrofa estuvo mirando tan solo a Naraku, pensando ella porque su corazón latía tan fuerte con tan solo ver esos ojos rojos tan hermosos. A Naraku le pasaba igual, se extrañaba por el sentimiento que estaba sintiendo dentro de su corazón.

_**Tu sello de amor lo llevo en la piel.**_

_**Ser solo amigos no es fácil baby.**_

_**Despertar es un dolor si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero.**_

_**Y aún espero….**_

_**Como amiga te he sido fiel.**_

_**Ahora te llevo en la piel.**_

_**Cuando se va a terminar o cuando se hará realidad.**_

_**Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está.**_

_**Flotando libre en la inmensidad.**_

_**Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo.**_

_**Eres mi ángel de paz.**_

_**Déjame volar a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar.**_

_**Tus almas me llenan el alma.**_

_**Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está.**_

_**Flotando libre en la inmensidad.**_

_**Tus alas me llenas el alma.**_

Todo el público seguía haciendo lo mismo, Mina pensaba que ya tenía una rival en lo de cantar porque hasta ella misma admitía que lo hacía perfecto. Lo mismo pensaba Seiya, Taiki y Yaten que se dejaban llevar por la música.

Y Entre Mosany y Naraku, tan solo estaban sus miradas mirándose.

_**Tanto miedo tengo de perderte.**_

_**Tanto miedo de no verte más.**_

_**Aunque eres mi amigo para mí algo más.**_

_**Este valle secreto. **_

_**Mi corazón guardara.**_

_**Todo lo he soñado y era contigo.**_

_**Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está. **_

_**Flotando libre en la inmensidad.**_

_**Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo.**_

_**Eres mi ángel de paz.**_

_**Déjame volar a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar.**_

_**Tus alas me llenan el alma.**_

_**Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está.**_

_**Flotando libre en la inmensidad.**_

_**Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo.**_

_**Eres mi ángel de paz.**_

_**Déjame volar a tu lado.**_

_**Yo por siempre quiero estar.**_

_**Tus alas me llenan el alma.**_

_**Aquí estoy, tu también.**_

_**Aunque sea en la imaginación Baby.**_

En cuanto ella termino de cantar y la música dejo de sonar, se oyeron grandes gritos de euforia y aplausos.

Mosany sonreía contenta de que a la gente le gustara e hizo una pequeña reverencia, miro después a Naraku y le sonrío, este le devolvió luego la sonrisa.

__ Haber quien canta ahora… - estuvo mirando a la gente y entonces sonrío al ver a la persona elegida, le tendió el brazo a Serena – Sube Serena, quiero oírte cantar

Serena se sonrojo y se sorprendió.

__ ¿¡Que!? ¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero si canto fatal Mosany! – avergonzada.

__ Uhh ya con Serena sí que lloverá – Decía nuevamente Inuyasha bromeando

__ Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Inuyasha – Dijo Rei también bromeando.

Serena los miro asesinadamente.

__ Vamos Serena canta, por fi – Rini le envió una mirada de estrellas, rogándoselo.

__ ¡Eh! ¿Tú también Rini? – Ya Serena no sabía qué hacer.

__ Vamos Serena, anímate y canta, que no es mala idea – Dijo Darien sonriéndole-

Serena miro a Darien y entonces se termino de convencer, con ayuda de Mosany y de Seiya, Serena subió al escenario y todo el mundo decía "canta, canta, canta, canta"

__ Bien… veamos haber que sale de todo esto…

Seiya entonces como presintiendo el tipo de canción que iba a cantar Serena con tan solo mirarla a los ojos, se puso ahora en un piano que había ahí y comenzaba a tocar lentamente una melodía.

_**Nuestra piel mojada por la lluvia**_

_**El olor a lágrimas de amor**_

_**Un viajero con la mirada dulce**_

_**Que sincera emoción**_

Todo el mundo escuchaba en silencio, notando que la música era triste. Las chicas se sorprendieron por la bonita voz que tenía Serena, ya que nunca la habían oído cantar y escuchaban nada más.

Darien la miraba a los ojos, pudo notar que tristeza venían a sus ojos cantando esa canción y se preocupo, pensaba que alo mejor no le debió insistir que cantara. Lo mismo de eso pensaba Mosany, estando preocupada.

_**El silencio que suena en el alma**_

_**Un recuerdo que no puedo sentir**_

_**En el aire sonidos de nostalgia **_

_**De esta triste canción**_

_**Y un sueño echa a volar**_

_**Con sus alas de libertad.**_

_**Por el cielo cruzando va hasta el mar**_

_**Con los dos a un lugar**_

_**Donde el amor siempre estará entre tú y yo**_

Todos seguían escuchando en silencio. Todo el mundo opinaba en sus pensamientos que la canción y la melodía eran hermosas pero que a la vez era una triste canción

Seiya seguía tocando el piano con los ojos cerrados, pensando.

__ _Cabeza de Bombón… ¿Aún sufres? ¿Qué habrá hecho ahora ese Darien? Tú… con ese corazón tan puro y amable… no merece sufrir… con esta canción estás describiendo como te sientes… ¿Verdad? _– Abrió un poco los ojos, mirando de reojo a Serena mientras seguía tocando.

Mientras Serena seguía cantando, con los ojos cerrados pero luego los abrió, mirando solo a una persona; esa persona era Darien.

_**Y en mitad de la oscura noche**_

_**Alguien encenderá una luz**_

_**Serás tú, con la dulce mirada**_

_**Que sincera emoción…**_

_**Sincera emoción…**_

Una lágrima entonces rodo por su mejilla pero en cuanto la gente comenzó a aplaudir y diciendo "bravo" ocurrió un fuerte temblor que hizo luego asustar a todo el mundo y de entre el tembló aparecieron Maya y sus secuaces.

Toda la gente comenzó a correr, empujando a las chicas que estaban abajo ya que ellas se quedarían ahí.

Después de un momento tan solo quedaban ellos, Maya y sus secuaces. También se habían quedado Naraku, Miroku e Inuyasha.

__ Jajaja ¿He interrumpido algo chicas? – Decía Maya riendo malvadamente

Ergon de repente aparecía por detrás de Serena y la cogía del brazo.

__ Te tengo preciosa mía – Sonriendo malvadamente pero también seductoramente.

__ ¡Suéltame! – Decía Serena intentando soltarse de su agarre.

__ Je, te he dicho miles de veces que eres mía y no te soltare, además… - No termino porque recibió un puñetazo en la cara, soltando directamente a Serena para ponerse la mano en la nariz - ¡Arhg! ¡Maldito! – Enfadado mirando a la persona que lo había golpeado.

Era Darien quien lo había golpeado, había saltado ágilmente al escenario y le había dado un buen puñetazo en la cara. Después cuando Ergon había soltado a Serena, el la había cogido, teniendo su mano en la cintura de ella y aferrándola a su pecho.

__ Darien – Dijo Serena mirándolo sonrojada y sorprendida por lo rápido que había llegado pero también estaba aliviada de que el la ayudara.

__ Ni se te ocurra volver a decir que ella es tuya… porque entonces te matare maldito – Decía Darien muy cabreado.

Todos miraban sorprendidos, nunca habían visto así a Darien, ni siquiera Serena y Rini.

Entonces en un despiste de todos, Eriol cogió a Mosany.

__ ¡Uahh! ¡Suéltame! – Dijo ella intentando soltarse.

Naraku entonces al verlo, se preocupo y fue corriendo hacia Mosany.

__ ¡Suéltala maldito cretino! – Iba a pegarle un golpe.

Eriol lo miro.

__ Fuera "humano" – Entonces levanto la mano y le lanzo un ataque, dándole a Naraku y estrellándolo contra la pared, este quedaba inconsciente pues no había tenido tiempo de esquivarlo y le había dado de lleno.

Mosany vio eso y se asusto muchísimo

__ ¡¡¡NARAKU, NO NARAKU!!! – Grito ella derramando lágrimas y entonces soltó un gran resplandor, haciendo que Eriol la soltara y luego ella corrió hacia el al sentirse soltada.

__ ¡¡Naraku!! – Dijeron Miroku e Inuyasha, entonces iban a hacer algo pero…

__ Ustedes no estorben… "humanos" mejor que descansen como ese tipo – Dijo Maya con una sonrisa malvada y los estampo contra la pared con un ataque, quedando ellos también inconscientes – Bien… ahora os tocara a vosotras Sailor Scout

__ ¡¡Chicos!! – Dijeron todas preocupadas.

__ Ya esto no lo voy aguantar más… ¡Chicas transformémonos! - Dijo Rei.

__ ¡Sí! – Gritaron todas.

¡¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE, TRANSFORMACIÓN!!

¡¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO, TRANFORMACIÓN!!

¡¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER, TRANSFORMACIÓN!!

¡¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS, TRANSFORMACIÓN!!

¡¡ETERNAL CHIBIMOON, TRANSFORMACIÓN!!

¡¡PODER DE LUCHA ESTELAR, TRANSFORMACIÓN!!

¡¡PODER DE CREACIÓN ESTELAR, TRANSFORMACIÓN!!

¡¡PODER DE CURACIÓN ESTELAR, TRANSFORMACIÓN!!

Darien soltó a Serena

__ Transfórmate Serena – Le dijo él, sin apartar la mirada Ergon.

Serena asintió, se limpio la lágrima de antes y levanto su broche

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON, TRANSFORMACIÓN!!!!!!!

Darien entonces saco una rosa de su chaqueta y al instante esta transformado en tuxedo Mask.

Este lleva un smoking negro, un gorro en la cabeza negro y luego un antifaz en sus ojos.

__ ¡¿Como osáis a fastidiar nuestra fiesta de tranquilidad, ni siquiera nos dais días libres!? Por lo que yo… Sailor Moon… en el nombre de la luna… ¡¡Os castigaremos!! – Terminaron de decir todas las Sailor juntas, con Serena y Rini delante.

Maya sonrío oscuramente

__ Por fin os habéis transformado pero… ¡¡NO DURAREIS!! – Dijo ella enfadada y entonces comenzó a usar un fuerte viento.

__ ¡Ahh! ¡¡Chicas agarraos a algo si no queréis ser estampadas contra una pared!! - Dijo Amy agarrándose a una columna

Las demás también se agarraron a algo.

Serena iba a salir volando por los aire al igual que Rini, pero a Rini la cogió Serena y luego a Serena la cogió Darien de la mano, mientras que el se agarraba a una columna

__ ¡¡Aguantar!! – Dijo Darien preocupado.

Mientras Mosany agarraba fuertemente a Naraku, abrazándolo, luego cogió su broche

__ ¡Poder cósmico lunar, transformación! – Pero de repente nada ocurrió, Mosany se quedo sorprendida - ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Porque ahora no me puedo transformar! ¡Maldita sea! – Miro ahora a Naraku y acaricio su mejilla – Naraku… por favor… despierta… respóndeme… Naraku… - comenzó a derramar lágrimas al ver que no habían respuestas de el - ¡¡MALDITA SEA, QUIERO AYUDAR, NARAKU DESPIERTA!! ¡¡¡¡NARAKU!!!!! – Entonces de repente el broche de corazón, comenzó a brillar y se transformo en aún un pequeño broche dorado, ella tan solo miro sorprendida y entonces oyó una voz.

// _Mosany… mi querida portadora de la Shikon… soy Midoriko… ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Seguro que sí… yo fui quien te di ese broche prestado para que fueras una Sailor Scout… porque así era tu destino el de proteger la perla… Tranquila… ese muchacho Naraku está bien… tan solo está dormido… Tienes que transformarte en esta verdadera transformación… Aquella era prestada pero esta es tuya… tienes que decir lo siguiente… te vendrá a tu mente lo que tienes que decir… al igual que tu ataque… suerte… mi niña… hasta luego// _

Entonces la voz desapareció y Mosany miro ese pequeño broche ahora que tenía en su mano, como le había dicho Midoriko, en su pensamiento le vino lo que tenía que decir, se levanto y miro a Maya muy enfadada.

__ Ahora verás… maldita...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MEW MEW SOON, MIAMETAMORFOSIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Primero estaba como sentada y apareció detrás de ella la figura del ADN, pero se puso de pie y sus labios se pintaron de un suave rosa, movió las dos manos hacia arriba y entonces ella comenzó a dar vueltas y una luz rosada la rodeo, su pelo que era largo, pero ahora era corto hasta la altura del cuello y de color rosa. Luego el brillo rosado que rodeaba su cuerpo desapareció por convertirse en un traje totalmente rosado. No era de tiras ni de nada, iba justo a la altura de los pechos. Era todo un traje junto y terminaba un poco inflada la falda. En su pierna izquierda a la vez le apareció una pequeña cinta amarrada. Luego tenía unas botas entre rojas y rosadas.

Luego en aún la transformación, levanto el trasero hacia arriba y entre el traje apareció una cola negra de gato, que tenia al final un lazo rojo con un cascabel.

Movió sus manos de arriba abajo, como hace un gato cuando se limpia la nariz y le salieron unos pequeños guantes rojos. Luego en la cabeza le salieron unas orejas de gato negras como la cola y del brazo izquierdo le salió un lazo rojo, con enzima un corazón.

Después hizo un salto hacia atrás ágilmente y levanto su pierna izquierda hacia arriba como haciendo una voltereta, su cabeza termino en horizontal hacia la derecha y bajo la cabeza un poco.

Terminando ya de su mano derecha salió como un lazo muy brillante y dio una vuelta entera con él. Al final de ese lazo se formo el pequeño broche dorado con un corazón rosa en el centro, estaba amarrado a un lazo en el cuello. Entonces ella salto hacia atrás e hizo la pose de la transformación, que era con la mano izquierda en la cabeza con el puño cerrado, luego la mano derecha estaba delante de su pecho, teniendo también el puño cerrado (como hacen los gatos siempre con esa pose en las patas) y luego una pierna un poco levantada.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la transformación de Mosany, además también estaban sorprendidos de que su transformación fuera la de un gato, al tener cola y orejas.

__ ¡Tú! ¡Maldita en que te has transformado ahora!

Mosany la miro muy enfadada.

__ Pagaran ustedes por tres por haber herido a Naraku ¡Os castigare! ¡Porque yo soy una Sailor Scout gatuna que lucha contra la oscuridad y la luz! ¡Soy Sailor Mew Soon! ¡¡MIAU!!

Todos miraron con una gota en la cabeza al ella maullar al final, hasta Mosany le salió una gota en la cabeza.

__ Jejeje eso se me fue, será un instinto al ser una Sailor gata ahora jajaja – Reía con una gota en la cabeza.

Maya miro enfadada.

__ ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Ahora veraz Sailor Mew Soon! – Lanzando su ataque más fuerte.

__ _¡Wuaa que hago ahora! ¡No sé como atacar! _– Pensó Mosany asustada.

Entonces recordó algo que le dijo Midoriko.

//_Piensa al atacar y sabrás cual será tu ataque… no dudes... confía en ti…//_

___ Confiare en mi misma… _ - Estaba concentrándose y entonces encontró las palabras – ¡Ahora veraz tu Maya!

Entonces vino algo volando hacia Mew Soon, era un arma que se terminaba transformando en un corazón con unas alas doradas enzima y un cascabel dentro del corazón que se movía de un lado a otro. Entre las alas delante, apareció una pequeña corona y Mew Soon lo cogía al vuelo y se lo ponía a la altura del pecho, como abrazándolo.

Su brazo izquierdo donde tenía el lazo con una pequeña figura de corazón se unió al arma y este brillo.

Entonces ella salto hacia arriba y comenzó a dar un montón de vueltas mientras que muchos colores la rodeaban y todos se concentraban en el arma de corazón.

__ ¡¡¡CAMPANA ROSADA A TODO PODER!!! – Grito Mosany y entonces todo el ataque fue hacia el ataque de Maya.

Los dos ataques se quedaban haber quien de los dos más ganaba, por ahora al ser solo Mew Soon casi no podía pero…

__ ¡Chicas ayuden a Mew Soon! – Dijo Darien.

__ ¡¡Sí!! – Dijeron todas

¡¡¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!! – Grito Rei lanzando una flecha de fuego.

¡¡¡RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO!!! – Grito Amy lanzando una rapsodia de agua.

¡¡¡HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER!!! – Grito ahora Lita, lanzando un montón de hojas verdes afiladas.

¡¡¡BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!!! – Grito Mina, lanzando un gran corazón dorado.

¡¡LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!! – Dijo Seiya

¡¡ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER!! – Dijo Taiki.

¡¡INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER!! – Dijo Yaten ahora.

Darien lanzo un par de rosas.

¡¡¡¡¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA!!!! – Grito Serena, lanzando su ataque dorado y a la vez plateado.

¡¡¡¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA DEL FUTURO!!! – Grito Rini lazando el mismo poder que el de Serena.

Entonces todos los ataques se unieron al ataque de Mew Soon y terminaron ganando al ataque de Maya, estampándola contra la pared a ella y a Ergon y Eriol, quedando los tres gravemente heridos.

__ Ahg… malditas Sailors… la próxima os ganare… ¡¡¡YA VEREIS!!! – Grito Maya muy enfadada pero desapareció junto a Ergon y Eriol.

Todas saltaron y gritaban contentas de haberles vencido por ahora.

Serena se acerco a Mosany le puso la mano en el hombro.

__ Has estado fantástica Sailor Mew Soon… Jeje me encanta tu nueva transformación te ves tan mona de gata jajá – Dijo ella riendo pero sonriendo amablemente.

Mosany no pudo evitar un sonrojo y sus orejas se movieron de atrás adelante.

__ Jeje gracias… está es mi verdadera forma parece ser… - Sonriendo y luego se acordó de Naraku – Oh dios… ahí que curarlo… está muy herido – Dijo ella preocupada.

Serena volvió a ponerle la mano en el hombro.

__ Tranquila de eso me encargo yo ¿vale? – Dijo sonriéndole.

Entonces Serena saco su cetro de luna y el cristal de plata salió de su broche, colocándose en el cetro lunar y está hizo un circulo delante de ella brillante.

__ ¡¡¡CURACIÓN LUNAR, ACCIÓN!!! – Entonces la curación lunar, curo completamente a Naraku, Miroku e Inuyasha.

Los tres entonces parecían que iban a despertar.

__ Será mejor des transformarnos para que no nos vean así – Dijo Rei.

Todas asintieron y se des transformaron. Entonces Naraku, Miroku e Inuyasha despertaron.

__ Mm… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Dijo Naraku abriendo los ojos.

__ ¡Naraku! ¿te encuentras bien? – Dijo Mosany preocupada a su lado.

Naraku la miro y entonces se acordó de todo.

__ ¡Oh! Si… ¿Y tú? ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde están esas personas que aparecieron? – Muy preocupado si algo le había pasado a Mosany.

__ Tranquilo, se fueron al ser derrotados por las Sailor Scout, aparecieron y nos ayudaron ¿Sabes? – Dijo Mosany sonriéndole.

Naraku se alivio.

__ Cuanto me alegro que estés bien… - entonces la abrazo.

Mosany se sonrojo pero no se dio cuenta de una cosa al ponerse nerviosa por el abrazo. Naraku abrió los ojos y vio entonces una cola en la parte trasera de Mosany, se quedo con los ojos como platos.

__ Mosany… ¿Y esa cola? – separándose y luego le vio arriba unas orejas y se quedo aun más sorprendido, se quedo sin habla.

Miroku e Inuyasha también vieron esos sorprendidos y sin creérselo, restregándose los ojos si era una ilusión por aún estar medios confundidos por el ataque de antes.

Todas, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Darien miraron sorprendidos pero también con miedo de que descubriesen algo.

__ ¡AHH! – Grito Mosany al darse cuenta y se levanto, se le ocurrió una mentira de repente – jajaja no es de real Naraku, chicos, es una cola falsa ¿Saben? Jajaja al igual que mis orejas, me las puse cuando Naraku me abrazaba, jajajajajajaja – riendo pero muy nerviosa, con una gota tremenda en la cabeza.

__ Pero… la cola no la tenias antes… - Dijo Naraku aún sorprendido.

__ Eso es porque la tenía dentro del vestido, lo que pasa es que ahora se me salió jajajajajajaja. Bueno nos vemos tengo que irme a mi habitación, ¡Chao, chao! – largándose de ahí corriendo a una velocidad increíble.

__ Que rápida – Dijo Inuyasha sorprendido.

__ Jeje venga chicos vosotros también iros, nosotras también nos iremos – Dijeron Rei, Lita y Mina empujando a Naraku, Inuyasha y Miroku salir del salón de actos.

Ya después de todo ese lio y de tantas sorpresas, las chicas y los chicos recogieron todo el salón de actos. Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se fueron a sus habitaciones. Mina, Lita, Rei y Amy también se fueron dejando a Serena y Darien solos; Rini se había ido con ellas.

__ valla noche ¿Verdad? – Dijo Serena, terminando sentada en una silla, un poco cansada.

Darien asintió, sentándose al lado de ella.

__ Tienes razón… Por cierto Serena… la canción que cantaste antes… ¿te referías a nosotros dos? – Dijo el mirándola.

Serena lo miro también, tardo rato en responder pero luego asintió.

__ Entiendo… ¿Sabes Serena? Te voy a decir la razón por la que me separe de ti nuevamente…

Serena lo miro sorprendida y no dijo nada para escucharlo

__ Me tuve que separar porque nuevamente vi que estabas en peligro si yo estaba junto a ti… que algo malo te iba a ocurrir… por lo que… prefería antes alejarme de ti… que evitar que murieras… lo sé… esto es igual aquella vez en que nos atacaron la luna negra… pero esto ha sido una prueba… y…. yo no puedo aguantar más sin ti Serena – Mirándola a los ojos y cogiendo la mano de ella.

Serena lo miro a los ojos y acepto la mano de él, esperanzada por lo que ella estaba pensando.

__ Darien… quieres decir entonces con esto que…

Darien asintió.

__ Si Serena… no puedo vivir más sin ti… como te dije una vez después de la batalla contra Galaxia… Que mi amor por ti… es más grande que el universo… y lo sigue siendo…. Te amo Serena…. ¿Querrías volver a estar conmigo?

Serena derramo lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

__ ¡CLARO QUE SI DARIEN! ¡QUIERO VOLVER CONTIGO! – Entonces ella se lanzo a sus brazos, él le correspondía rápidamente de forma tierna.

__ Serena… - Dijo Darien en el abrazo mirándola a ella a los ojos.

__ Darien… - Dijo Serena mirándolo también a los ojos.

Entonces sus caras comenzaron acercarse y terminaron en un beso lleno de amor y pasión por esos años separados. Ese beso significaba la reconciliación de ellos.

Mientras se besaban la luna llena los iluminaba, como si intentase demostrar que esa luna era tan solo para la dulce pareja que se amaban y que superaban cualquier barrera.

Tras una columna había una chica de cabellos rozados oculta, sonriendo de felicidad al ver que por fin Serena y Darien volvían a estar juntos.

Y ella después camino nuevamente hacia la habitación con una gran sonrisa, antes de desaparecer vio de reojo como la pareja aún se besaban, su sonrisa se volvió más grande y termino desapareciendo, dejando sola por fin a la pareja.

Continuara.

Vale, vale, vale, vale - sé que me he tardado muchísimo pero por fin me vino la inspiración y ale, aquí tenéis un capitulo largo. En donde sale la nueva transformación de Mosany y en la reconciliación de Serena y Darien. Espero haber hecho la escena bonita… no se me da muy bien, además que ya tengo la cabeza agotada.

¡Llevo escribiendo desde las cuatro de la tarde hasta ya casi las doce de la noche! Estoy súper cansada pero bueno el esfuerzo ha sido bien ¿no?

Al menos como os prometí, os he recompensado mi tardanza con un capitulo largo lleno de emociones xd.

Bueno yo me voy ya a la cama, buenas noches y espero sus comentarios!

Chao

Serena16serenity


End file.
